


The Hunter Chronicles

by fedaykin_here



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin_here/pseuds/fedaykin_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a tragic twist of fate with the life of his brother-at-arms in his hands, Jensen Ackles must turn to his nemesis for help. For his greatest mortal enemy may become his most valuable ally. But what is the price the Alpha werewolf sovereign will demand from the hunter that has been stalking him for years. As hatred, anger and grudging respect have intertwined the combatants in all their battles of wits, danger looms ahead for another hidden enemy waits in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated Author’s Note: All storylines and plot points belong to me. Please do not repost the story or parts of the story, use any plot points of the story without expressed permission from the author. Current and future stories will be removed from this site if plagiarism occurs from any of my stories.**

Flathead Forrest, Montana 

“I’m sorry, Jensen.” He heard a voice rasp out. Without breaking his concentration, his steady hands wrapping around his Wilson tactical combat rifle, he continued to survey the area, looking for any monsters that might burst out from the thick surrounding trees. 

“Morgan, what’s wrong? We need to stay alert until we rendezvous with our team three clicks from here.” Jensen quietly said, his eyes continued to track the thickets for potential movement. 

“Jen…”

Jensen twisted his head around, staring at his kneeling friend. The only time the older man would call him ‘Jen’ was when he was in a dire situation. He looked at his friend closely, noting how Morgan was clutching his right arm close to his body.

“I want you to do it. Put me down before they come. I don’t want anyone else but you. Do it quickly!” Morgan urged. 

But before Jensen could question the man further, he heard a sound close to him. He whipped around, his rifle primed and ready for the intruders. 

“Stand down, Pluto. Don’t want to be shooting your own people now...do you?” One of the three men cloaked in black military armor said. Stephen Amell immediately paled when he saw the deadly impassive expression on Jensen’s face. Jensen Ackles was known as the deadliest member in their elite group. His kill rate was untouchable as was his legendary ongoing battle with their greatest enemy. He was the scariest human being alive. Despite having worked with Jensen for the past 2 years on dozens of missions, Amell was still nervous and anxious around the light-haired, quiet man.

The blue-eyed man shifted his attention from Jensen to the kneeling man near their feet. His blood ran cold when he realized what had happened to Morgan.

“Shit…you’ve been bitten haven’t you, Morgan?” Stephen hissed, immediately pointing his silver Glock at the bleeding man. 

Morgan refused to look at the three men that had their weapons trained on him. Instead, his brown pleading eyes remained on Jensen. He stared at his handsome friend in the moonlight. He had met Jensen when he was a young recruit newly transferred to their Navy SEALS unit. Morgan had instantly taking a liking to the quiet, serious man. Even though he was the most junior member in the unit, within months, Jensen had become a valuable brother-at-arms to have by your side. His skills with weapons were unmatched but it was his eerie sense of feeling danger that had saved countless lives in their unit. He was brave, loyal to a point of madness oftentimes throwing himself into danger for their unit’s survival. It was why a piece from a bomb blast had left a long jagged scar running down from his right eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. The scar had somehow seemed to enhance Jensen’s beauty instead of marring it. But all that Jensen had cared about was the safety of his men.

Morgan was completely different from the younger man. Where Jensen remained almost mute in his approach to others, the older man was loud and obnoxious, often incurring the wrath of commanding officers with his crude jokes. He made rash decisions, barreling into danger while Jensen, was the strategic brain, always planning his movements, always three steps ahead. However despite his cautious nature, he was always the faithful friend, following close behind, watching Morgan’s back. He thought it was ironic that even though he was the senior officer, it was always Jensen that saved him. After leaving the military behind him, he had convinced Jensen to follow suit, joining him in a newly formed federal unit task force that was dedicated to combating the werewolf population. 

Werewolves and humans had co-habited the land for centuries. There had been many bloody battles between the two species. Werewolves were stronger, faster, and deadlier predators than their human counterparts. Their saliva was also contagious, and once introduced into a human’s system, the genetic DNA immediately begins to mutate. If the bitten human didn’t die from the initial mutation, then his or her genetic makeup would be transformed, making them into werewolves. 

The transformed human was not always accepted into the werewolf community however, for the creatures were very suspicious by nature and extremely selective of whom they allowed entrance into their lands. Most often they immediately killed a newly turned werewolf rather than risk endangering their packs. Not much information was widely known about the werewolves due to their secretive nature. 

Until recently, the two species, werewolves and humans, had lived in separate societies, only interacting with each other in times of war. But for the past ten years, there have been attacks from both sides, each side blaming the attacks on the other party. There was a far greater of human fatalities however since werewolves had superior strength in their favor. 

The human government fought back by introducing task forces called hunters that used technologically advanced weaponry against the monsters that were attacking innocent civilians. Morgan had been recruited into one of these task forces. He knew that the government had really wanted Jensen and had used him to get to his friend. Morgan admitted to being a screw-up. His one saving grace was his friendship with Jensen. 

He knew that no matter what stupid, idiotic situation he got himself into, he could always rely on Jensen to save him. But he knew this time… this time even Jensen couldn’t save him from a death sentence. For if the bite didn’t kill him, then the other hunters in their unit would shoot him to death. 

“You knew that if you became infected, we’d need to kill you, Morgan. I’m sorry but you know the law.” Stephen harshly said, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, his hands were clammy from holding the gun steady. Although he had directed his question to the kneeling man, his blue eyes remained locked on Jensen. He was frightened, waiting for Jensen’s reaction to his statement. He knew the close friendship between the two former soldiers. 

But Morgan still refused to acknowledge Amell’s presence. He continued to look at Jensen, noting how his friend still had not raised his rifle to him. 

“I want you to do it, Jensen. No one else... Please…? If I’m going to be put down like a dog, then I want you to be the one to do it.” Morgan pleaded. 

Intense green eyes stared down at him. Jensen quietly said, “As you wish, brother.”

Morgan smiled and raised his face to the moon, finally feeling the chilly evening air brushing against him. He dropped his arms away from his body to his side, causing fresh blood to gush out from the gaping wound on his right arm. He closed his eyes and muttered, “It’s a good night to die….”

Without hesitation, Jensen raised his weapon and fired three rapid shots.

BANG, BANG, BANG

Smoke and the coppery smell of blood and death filled the air. 

Morgan snapped open his eyes and three bodies crashed down near him. He stared at Jensen in abject horror.

“What the fuck did you do?!” He screamed at his friend.

“Save your life, idiot. I’m not letting you die like a dog in the woods. Come here.” Jensen replied. Leaning down he dropped to his knees and then began wrapping a bandage around his friend’s bleeding arm.

“You fucking murdered them! You should have let them kill me! Now you’ve doomed yourself along with me. They will hunt you down. Your only option is to kill me now and blame me for what happened!” Morgan snarled grabbing his friend. Fear and desperation clung to him like a glove. He needed to make Jensen understand the impact of what the quiet man had done for him.

“You will become their main target. Every task force will be gunning for you, Jensen. You will have nowhere to hide!” Morgan continued to hiss, his fingers twisting in Jensen’s sleeve. 

“Do you really think that I could kill my own family?” Jensen calmly said, continuing to secure and tighten the bandage before standing up.

“Jensen….”

“You are the only family I have left. They will have to go through me first before they can get to you.”

“You think I’m going to survive this bite? No one past thirty has ever lived through the transformation.”

Gathering his weapons, Jensen leaned down and dragged Morgan up on his feet. He then threw the man’s arm over his shoulder and began dragging them together through the woods. 

“I know you will because you are too stubborn to die, old man.” Jensen replied, his pace stayed steady despite the additional weight he bore across his shoulders.

“Say you’re right and I do survive… Where the Hell do we go? We’re going to have hunters on our asses within 24 hours once we fail to check in.” Morgan grunted, feeling lightheaded and nauseous. His vision was blurry and he was leaning heavily against Jensen’s body.

“We go where no one will dare follow.”

“And where is that?”

“Vancouver, Canada.”

“Why the Hell would the hunters be afraid of Vancouver?”

“Because we are going to enter Padalecki’s lands...”

“Pada --….are you fucking insane?!” Morgan yelled as he paused to gape at his friend. However he found himself stumbling and being dragged forward. He continued to splutter, “Why the Hell would we go anywhere near the friggin’ Alpha of all werewolves? You really have lost your fucking mind!”

“Because it’s the safest place for you. You need to be among your own kind now.”

“You really think they are going to accept me? I fucking killed hundreds of werewolves!” Morgan exclaimed. 

“Don’t exaggerate. You probably only killed about fifty.”

“That’s not the point…”

“Actually it is. It will be a sign of respect. They have battles of dominance among them. You will be viewed as a warrior, worthy to petition a request to join their pack. Once you become accepted into their pack, you will be protected from all the human hunters.” Jensen replied continuing to prod the man forward.

“You forgot one thing in your brilliant plan.” Morgan sarcastically added. 

Jensen glanced at his friend and raised his eyebrow in question. He asked, “What’s that?”

“You have been hunting Padalecki for over three years. You have tried to kill him multiple times! Remember the last time you did battle with him? He almost ripped your Goddamn arm from your body. He said that the next time he sees you, he will rip your throat out.”

“Well…if he bites me at least we can be the same species again.” Jensen said sardonically. 

“Ackles, that is not even remotely funny! I don’t think he will stop ripping into you this time. He hates you. If you show up in his territory, I don’t think you will leave alive.”

“Do you think he can kill me that easily?”

“Hell yes. You’re good. But in the end Jared Padalecki is the undisputed leader of all werewolf packs. He controls all the packs in the Northern America. He is a vicious, highly intelligent, ruthless monster that kills with no remorse. You are the only human that has ever been a real threat to him. Now you are going to waltz into his lands seeking aid. Do you really think he will help us?”

“Yes.”

“Why the fuck would he?”

“Because Padalecki may be many things... But he will never turn his back on his own kind.” Jensen said with unbreakable belief in his voice.

“Don’t sell me that crap. We all know that they most likely will kill newly turned weres instead of accepting them. What would make me different?”

“The intel you will provide for them.”

“I’m no rat!” Morgan hissed.

“You won’t be because by the time you start telling them, you will be providing valuable information that will protect your new family.”

“No…..” Morgan whispered with fear and defeat in his voice.

“You can’t deny your biology, especially when it will be a direct order from your Alpha.”

“Maybe I will be an alpha and can withstand his order.”

“You said so yourself, Morgan, Padalecki is the ultimate Alpha. I don’t think a newly turn werewolf can withstand his will.”

“Fuck you!”

“Make no mistakes about the lengths to which I will go for you, brother. I killed my own team to protect you, there are no limits on what I am willing to do to save your life.”

“Why, Jensen? I’m not worth it….” Morgan murmured brokenly. The desperate fear began to dissipate once he heard the steel determination in Jensen’s voice. He could tell that Jensen had already begun planning an elaborate and detailed maneuvering to guarantee their successful outcome. Jensen tightened his hands on Morgan’s waist in silent anger. He always disliked how his old friend put himself down, dismissing his worth. JD Morgan was the closest person Jensen had to a real family. Before he’d met Morgan, he didn’t believe in the decency of humanity. He saw and even experienced the easy casual cruelty humans visited upon one another.

He had been born to a drug-addicted prostitute mother that traded sexual favors in exchange for her next drug hit. His father was an abusive alcoholic thug that routinely sold his mother for cash. When he first tried to sell Jensen, the young boy ran away. Ironically Family Services found him and promptly returned him to his family. His father showed him how much he missed him by beating him almost to death. 

Two weeks later, his father tried to sell him to another pedophile believing that he had broken Jensen’s fighting spirit. But the resilient, young boy refused to allow the old man to win. Even with broken bones in his body, each movement causing extreme agonizing pain, the young boy stabbed his would-be rapist in the eye with a pen. The man had screamed, letting go of the half-naked shivering boy. Jensen ran... But this time… he ran home to his father.

He knew that the drunkard was unconscious on living room couch; spending the money he had gotten for selling Jensen on liquor. As the young boy crept into the filthy, broken-down house, he quietly tiptoed to the kitchen, pulling out the dirty butcher knife from the utensil drawer. He knew that if he ran away again, Family Services would only return him to his family where his father would most likely beat him to the point where he would be too weak to resist the perverted men that paid to prey upon him. 

He walked over and stood directly in front of the man that had shown him nothing but pain and fear for his entire life. The dull blade gleamed in the dim moonlight as he raised the knife above his head. Without any hesitation, he slammed the blade directly into his father’s crotch. He didn’t remember much of what happened afterwards, just the echoing screams that sometimes still haunted his dreams. He hadn’t realized until he was much older that the screams that he’d heard had been his own. 

Afterwards they had placed him into foster care. He bounced from home to home, never finding a permanent family that was willing to care for a broken child. Shortly after turning eighteen and graduating from high school, he had enlisted into the Navy and met a jolly, brown eyed man that remained glue to his side despite his many attempts at ignoring the man. Jensen never realized how lonely he had been until Morgan burst into his silent existence with his loud, crude, endearing personality. For the first time in his life, he had someone willing to stand by him and fight with him against the world. Through Morgan, Jensen found his faith in humanity restored. He was able to see the kindness, generosity, and honor that resided in most people. That was why he couldn’t bear living in a world without his friend’s laughter shining through and leading the way. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, brother. You are worth it. Now shut up and focus on walking. I can’t be dragging your heavy ass through the woods all night.” Jensen grumbled but still continued to provide steady support for his friend. He knew he had to distract the ex-seaman, he felt the tension and anxiety in his friend’s body. 

“Promise me, that you won’t kill yourself in order to save my life. ‘Cause I don’t think I can handle being the reason why my best friend is dead.” Morgan abruptly said. 

“Why do you always get sentimental when we’re stuck in the woods in the middle of nowhere? Come on, man, I have to drag your heavy ass out of here before you really start the chick flick moments.” Jensen groaned lightheartedly. But his friend did not fall for his bait.

“Come on, Jen. I’m serious.”

“What did I tell you about calling me ‘Jen’? Do I look like a girl to you?”

“Is that a trick question ‘cause you have those pouty lips, super curly eye-lashes and the pretty boy looks….”

“Shut up.” Jensen grumbled.

“But Jensen….”

Jensen stopped walking and turned to his friend. He firmly said, “Listen to me, old timer, because I’m only going to say this once. You will not die. I will not die. I will get us both out of this alive and with some skin left on our backs. Understand?” Morgan blinked at the handsome scarred man in the moonlight. He felt a weight slowly being lifted from his shoulders because of Jensen’s determined words. 

He grinned and cheekily responded, “Who you calling old? I’m only a few years older than you.”  
Jensen raised his eyebrow and retorted, “Clearly old age has affected your mathematical abilities if you equate 19 years as a few years.”

“Well, I feel like a twenty-year-old instead of being forty-six. And your true age goes by how you feel…”

“Darned shame you still look like a forty-six year old man.” Jensen quipped, earning a dirty look from his friend.

“And since you act all responsible like a fifty-year-old, that must mean you’re older than me!” Morgan gleefully continued, ignoring how Jensen was rolling his eyes and gently pushing him forward along their fifty-mile trek through the woods.

The two long-time friends continued to banter and bicker throughout their journey, both trying to assure each other that the dark unknown path they were embarking upon was the only viable option for their survival. Unknowingly above their heads, the clouds ominously covered the bright full moon. 

+++++++

Kingate, Idaho: 2 weeks until the next full moon

“Why the Hell did we have to take this crossing into Canada again?” Morgan griped, clutching the flannel blanket closer to his shivering body. 

“Be glad I didn’t make us use the North Dakota one. That one would be a lot safer but we’re on a tight schedule and running out of time.”

“What do you mean out of time? I survived the 24-hour fever and the multiple seizures afterwards. I think we can safely say that my body has not rejected the bite.”

“I’m talking about the next full moon which will be two weeks from now. You need to be with a pack during your first transformation.”

“Why? You will be there. I don’t need anyone else.” Morgan growled.

“Yes, you will. Especially for your first shift... I read about cases where a newly turned human got caught between shapes, half human, half werewolf. They eventually died because their hearts couldn’t take the stress of being trapped between two forms. We need a strong Alpha if that happens. He can command your wolf to come out completely.” 

“How the fuck did you know that?”

“I do a lot of light reading at night when I can’t sleep.”

“That sounds like a lot more than a bit of light reading to me.”

“I don’t often sleep a lot.”

“Jensen….” But Morgan stopped himself once he recognized the closed expression on Jensen’s face. There were still many things he didn’t know about his friend. One of Jensen’s touchiest topics was his childhood and upbringing. But the one certainty he knew in life was that at the core of Jensen’s being was a good man who liked to drive his best friend crazy with worry. 

“What do you suggest we do? And even if we do manage to get across the border and into Canada, where exactly is Padalecki’s pack located? You’ve been tracking that damned Alpha for years and have yet to pin point his location. How do you magically expect to figure it out now?”

“I already have.”

“What?!” Morgan barked in stunned amazement.

“Yeah, I actually calculated his location eight weeks ago.”

“Why didn’t you inform our handlers? They could have immediately sent in a team.”

“Because there are kids in that pack. It’s not their fault that their DNA is werewolf. If I gave management the location, they would have bombed the land then sent in a team to ensure that everyone was dead. I fight against bloodthirsty monsters, not children.”

“My God…you’re Batman!” Morgan uttered still amazed at the brutal honestly in his friend.

“What?” Jensen laughingly asked in amusement.

“Think about it, you are an avenging angel, protecting innocent civilians from monstrous villains. But you have your own code you follow….like not swooping into your nemesis’s secret location because it will damage more innocent lives,” Morgan explained.

Jensen shook his head at his friend’s statement and replied, “I think you are giving me way too much credit there, buddy.”

Morgan smiled at him fondly and said, “No, I’m actually not. You are the best friend I ever had in my life. I would call you my brother but I’m too damned good-looking for people to believe that we are related.”

“Shut up….old man…” Jensen chuckled.

“So I guess this is it for us…no more hunting. When we cross over, it’s the end.” Morgan said sadly.

“You know what they say about endings, right? It’s really just the beginning of something else. And I have a feeling that wherever we end up, I’ll still be kicking ass while you’ll be dragging your own saggy ass.” Jensen teased, winking at his friend.

“Shut up…..” Morgan grumbled, however he grudgingly smiled at Jensen’s gentle ribbing. Merriment lit up Jensen’s vivid green eyes, giving him an impish look as he continued to smile at his friend. For the past two weeks, he had dragged Morgan across several states; trying to hide any trace of their trail from the hunters that were bound to come for them. He didn’t know if anyone had started to look for them, but he didn’t want to take any risks that would jeopardize his friend’s life. He glanced over at the ex-seaman, carefully noted the subtle changes his friend was unconsciously exhibiting. Morgan was always a tactile person, giving pats and hugs freely. Ever since he’d been bitten, he’d become even more affectionate, leaning into touches, always hovering inches away from Jensen. Jensen caught him several times sniffing at the younger man’s neck. The quiet man pretended not to notice, not wanting to alert his friend about his slow transformation. 

There were also physical changes in Morgan as well. His brown eyes had an amber hue to them now. His bulky frame had begun to slim down, giving him a more muscular leaner build. His friend’s appetite had also greatly increased and it seems the older man was constantly hungry. Jensen found himself packing extra food, trying to build up Morgan’s strength as his body quickly consumed the food. Due to Morgan need to touch more frequently, Jensen also noticed that his friend’s body temperature was warmer than usual. He knew that all these changes were related. Werewolves were known to be a demonstrative species; their body temperatures ran several degrees higher than humans. 

“Let’s get out of here before you embarrass us further with more chick flick moments.” Jensen grumbled before reaching up and patting his friend on the shoulder. He generally was not a tactile person, preferring to have his own personal space. But he knew that it comforted Morgan’s wolf with the brief contact. He could instantly see how the older man’s shoulders instantly relaxed at his touch. He made sure to keep his expression blank. 

“Whatever… If there’s a girl here, it’s you with your pretty looks.” Morgan teased while smiling fondly at his friend. Over the past few days, he had begun to notice the rich, forest smell that clung to Jensen. It reminded Morgan of cool summer nights from his childhood when his family spent their summers in the Vermont woods. The familiar presence of the quiet man calmed his anxieties and worries over his uncertain future. 

He knew that with Jensen by his side that somehow they would survive. Morgan still remembered the black ops missions that his military commanders had sent them into. They would be embroiled in hopeless situations with enemies surrounding them on all sides. Yet Jensen somehow managed to plot their escape with no causalities to their unit multiple times. He was a strategic genius, able to outthink their enemies while keeping two steps ahead. Perhaps that was why Jensen was a worthy foe for Padalecki, the most ruthless, dangerously elusive Alpha of all werewolves.

He watched Jensen gracefully walked ahead of him, leading the way. Even in a simple walk outside, Jensen still remained protective of him making sure to cover his body as if an unknown assailant would suddenly appear. He sped up and brushed up against his friend’s back knowing that the brief contact would calm his nerves. He silently grumbled to himself that he had definitely become the damsel in distress in their relationship. 

+++++++

Vancouver Rain Forrest, Canada: 2 days until the next full moon

“Motherfucker…are we almost there?” Morgan groused as he stumbled again. His ankle had gotten caught between two exposed tree roots. 

“You know, JD, for a soon to be werewolf you sure are clumsy and loud,” Jensen distractingly retorted. His eyes dropped down to the compass in his hands. 

“It’s pitch black and I can’t see shit. I’m surprised you can see anything yourself. Are you sure we’re not lost?” Morgan complained as he leaned against a tree and tenderly rubbing his right ankle. 

“I’m as sure as the giant wart on your ass. Let’s move. We have a lot of miles we have to breeze through before we get into Padalecki lands. There are some predators here that only come out during the night and I’m not talking about the werewolves.” 

“I don’t have any warts on my ass! It’s a beauty mark, I tell you. And what do you mean? I thought werewolves were the only supernatural monsters in this world. You telling me there are more?!” Morgan replied with some trepidation, immediately standing up and away from the tree. His eyes scanned for possible creatures leaping out at him in the night.

“Don’t call werewolves… monsters.”

“But they are!” Morgan protested.

“According to humanity… which, I remind you, you are no longer a part of...”

“Hey!” Morgan yelped.

But Jensen ignored him and continued, “Humans can be monsters themselves. Just because they don’t shift into another form when the moon is full doesn’t mean they’re not vicious, treacherous, greedy creatures. But there are other monsters that live in the dark shadow areas. You can find them here in the woods that we’re traveling through. Most of these beasts are weak, they stay away from pack borders because they don’t want to be hunted down by the werewolves.”

“Then we should be safe right?” Morgan questioned.

“We haven’t reached pack lands yet.”

“Shit.” 

“Keep moving. We should enter the territory soon enough.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“All of what?”

“The supernatural creatures…? Where the pack lands begin….”

Jensen remained silent. He didn’t respond until he felt Morgan tugging on his sleeve.

“Please share with the class, Jensen.”

“It was all part of my preparations.”

“What preparations?”

“Preparations for taking down Padalecki. In order to defeat him, I needed to know everything about him which included the culture of the werewolves.”

“But I thought there wasn’t a lot of information to know.”

“There was….you just had to know where to dig.”

“How come I have a feeling you’ve been holding something back….come on, Jen. If you know something, please tell me.”

“Don’t call me ‘Jen’.” Jensen griped.

“Jensen!”

“Alright but don’t freak out.”

“Shit…you’re scaring me…”

Jensen turned and stared deeply into Morgan’s eyes until the older man took a deep breath. He forced himself to calm his rapidly beating heart to a steady pace. He nodded to the quiet man once he felt the anxieties slowly melting away.

“Werewolves lived in a hierarchy society. Their leader is called the Alpha. However within their pack, there are three subgroups that each werewolf will fall into: alphas, betas, and omegas. The alphas are the warriors, the top dogs so to speak. All the other wolves submit to them. They fight within their own group for dominance and position. The strongest and most powerful is the lead Alpha of the pack. The betas are the nurturing werewolves. They are the caretakers and the homebuilders. They submit to the alphas. Usually the betas are mated to the alphas. Lastly are the omegas. They are rare but are also considered to be the lowest in the pack. They must concede to the orders of both alphas and betas. Their lives are most often harsh and painful. Hardly any live to see adulthood since they get abused and are ill-cared for. When you shift in two days at your first full moon, you will become one of these types of werewolves.”

“Holy shit, Jensen! What happens if I become a beta? I have to bow down to those alphas! Fuck….I could be an omega!”

“Calm down, you will not be a beta or omega.”

“How would you know? Let me guess, you predict the future now?!” Morgan queried.

“No, but the wolf you will turn into is spiritually linked to your personality. You are too fierce of a warrior not be an alpha, my friend.”

“But there is no guarantee is there? Because… if there were, you would have told me this a long time ago.”

“You are correct. But I don’t want you to worry. No matter what happens, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“And how are you going to do that? We are coming into their lands defenseless.”

“I never said I didn’t bring any weapons.”

“So what is your master plan if I become a beta?” 

“We leave. I wanted an alpha there when you shift for the first time. If there is a problem and they do not accept us, we leave and find another pack. I merely wanted to seek out Padalecki because he has the strongest pack. But there are other packs out there. This is not our only solution, Morgan.”

“And if they don’t let us leave? Try to kill us? What then?”

A cold, beautiful smile broke across Jensen’s handsome scarred face. He simply stated, “Then we kill as many of those fuckers as we can before they take us down, brother.” 

Morgan shivered at the dead serious tone in Jensen’s voice. He saw that same determination reflected on Jensen’s face during every mission they were sent on. He suddenly pitied anyone that was foolish enough to get in quiet man’s way.

+++++++

Padalecki Pack Land, Canada: 20 minutes until the full moon

“Bring us to your Alpha, wolf.” Jensen demanded, standing protectively in front of Morgan’s shivering body. 

The two alpha werewolves stood in front of the brown-haired human. They narrowed their eyes as they recognized his handsome, scarred face. He was their Alpha’s mortal enemy. They wanted to tear the human apart for his imperious order but they remembered their Alpha’s decree. No one was allowed to touch the beautiful, scarred man except for him. 

“Jensen….” Morgan whispered before collapsing to his knees. 

“Morgan?!” Jensen exclaimed twisting around and promptly dropping to his own knees. His right hand still had the Glock clutched tightly in its grasp ready to dispose of any threats standing near them.

“It hurts…” Morgan grunted as sweat began to pour from his overheated body.

“Fuck, one of the humans is newly bitten. You better go inform Kane that two hunters were able to bypass the borders and one of them has been bitten, Justin,” one of the alpha wolves said. 

“But, Chad, I can’t leave you alone with them…”

“Don’t be a moron. They’re humans… They can’t do anything to me.”

“But they’re hunters!” Justin pointed out. 

“That is why you will always be a pup, you coward. Now get the Hell out of here before I rip your throat out!” Chad snarled. 

Jason gave a brief whine before running off into the woods. Chad turned his attention back to the two humans before him and froze. He saw death in the eyes of the green-eyed man and knew that he had to tread lightly. 

Chad cautioned, “Your friend will shift in a just few minutes. If you don’t get away from him he’ll try to kill you once he’s completely shifted.”

But the handsome man remained silent, continuing to hold his friend who began convulsing in his arms.  
Chad tried once more. He didn’t want to be responsible if the human got seriously injury because of his own ignorance. He warned again, “Since it will be the first time he shifts, he will not have a conscious thought. He will not recognize friend from foe, only prey and predator. His wolf will see you as prey. Get away from him or you will die, human.”

The blond werewolf was surprised at the lack of reaction he received from his words of warning. Intrigued despite himself, he slowly moved forward, still keeping a safe distance from the hunters who both were kneeling on the ground.

“Go….don’t wanna…hurt…yo…” Morgan muttered before dropping completely into Jensen’s strong arms.

“I got you, brother. I’m not letting go. You won’t hurt me. I know you. And I’ll know your wolf. He won’t hurt me either. Just let it go, brother. I got you….” Jensen kept repeating, holding Morgan tightly against his chest. Then without further warning Morgan screamed in pain and the sounds of breaking bones filled the air. 

Chad stared at the human in stunned amazement. The older bitten human had begun shifting, his bones breaking and reforming themselves to adjust to his new massive werewolf form. Blood and skin ripped from his human body, replaced by blood soaked light brown fur. 

The man screamed in agony until his mouth was transformed into a snout and then he howled his pain. All the while the scarred-face human continued to hold onto his friend, patting him and whispering comforting words. 

Finally the newly-formed werewolf stood in front of his kneeling human. But instead of growling and attacking the man, the wolf leaned down and pressed his snout against Jensen’s shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of his friend. 

“I got you, brother….” Jensen continued to murmur, stroking the silky brown fur.

“Holy shit….he’s an omega!” Chad cried out once he was close enough to scent the newly-turned werewolf. Morgan trembled at the stranger’s voice and curled his shuddering body closer to Jensen.

Jensen narrowed his eyes and raised his hand, pointing the Glock at Chad’s chest.

“Back off, fucker...” he coldly cautioned the blond werewolf.

“I’m going to give you some friendly advice. If you really care for your friend, you put a bullet in his head. He has three things going against him. One, his wolf is an omega. If he was naturally born werewolf, he could have been accepted and treated well but he’s was human. That’s a second mark against him. But the nail in his coffin is that he’s a hunter. They are going to make his life miserable... a living hell. And you can’t protect him because there are no humans allowed on pack land. So if you really love him, you better kill him now before they come for him.” Chad said. 

The brown-furred omega quietly whined, his quivering became more visible as he pressed closer to his friend. Chad watched the pair and was continually amazed at the bond that was shared between the human and the werewolf. He had a feeling that the hunter was not a typical human. 

“Don’t listen to that dumbass, Morgan. I’m not letting anyone separate us or hurt you. You have my word, brother.” Jensen said. His bright eyes glittered with promised violence in their emerald depths. 

+++++++

Chad escorted them deeper into the pack land. He stopped when Justin came rushing to meet them.  
“I informed Kane. They are currently looking for the Alpha. The Alpha was with his beta on a hunt. We are having a problem locating them.” 

“Did anyone check the Christo Waterfalls? That is one of the Alpha’s favorite resting places...” Chad barked. 

The younger werewolf lowered his head and replied, “No one mentioned looking by the waterfalls.”

“Idiots! I’ll go. You stay here and guard the human and the werewolf. Don’t do anything stupid.” Chad warned the groveling werewolf before he transformed into a light brown-furred, giant wolf and dashed off to search for his Alpha. 

Jensen watched the cringing young werewolf glaring at Chad’s retreating back. He assessed the younger werewolf and a plan began forming at the back of his mind. He gently rubbed the silky fur of the brown wolf pressing against him, wordlessly giving Morgan reassurance through touch.

“Seems like there is little regard for you, pup.” Jensen said watching as the blond-haired werewolf spun around. He could hear Morgan’s low whimpering beside him. 

The younger alpha had not shifted into his wolf form, still retaining his human shape. His blue hateful eyes glowered at Jensen. He bared his teeth and said, “You better watch your mouth, you filthy human. Once our master comes, you and that half-breed mongrel will both die.” 

“I think you forgot to add yourself. Padalecki does not look too kindly on cowards, I hear, especially those that are in his pack.” Jensen needled.

“What the Hell are you talking about?” Justin snarled as his blue eyes became amber.

“A coward and simpleton... Since you are too dumb to realize it, I guess I have to spell it out for you. When Padalecki gets here I’m going to tell him how you were afraid of us, two human hunters. And then I’m going to tell him how weak his pack must be since he accepted you into the fold.”

“You fucking liar! I’m not afraid of you!” 

“Really? Then why are you so terrified to come near us? A human and a newly-turned omega wolf? You are practically shaking with fear.”

“Liar!!” Justin screamed as elongated canines burst from his mouth. He launched himself toward Jensen, transforming into a gray-furred wolf mid-air. Jensen had immediately leaped aside and whipped out his silver blade. He watched the wolf stalk closer to him, his hand tightening around the hilt of the knife. He could have easily shot the young alpha but he needed the werewolf alive for his plan to work. 

Suddenly the gray wolf attacked. His mouth clamped down on Jensen’s left long-sleeve, covered arm, his teeth cutting into the material until it pierced through to the skin. Before the wolf could crush the bones, he felt a razor sharp blade beneath his neck, the silver metal was slicing into his flesh as blood began to drip down to his chest, matting the fur to his body. He froze, immediately understanding the threat and released the human’s arm from his mouth. A sharp pain exploded in his head when he felt the handle of the blade whack into the side of his skull. He found himself collapsing onto the grassy ground, disorientated. 

Jensen watched the gray wolf as he backpedaled until he stood directly in front of the whining omega. He ignored the throbbing pain in his arm, keeping his eyes around the dense wooded surroundings. Tiny hairs stood up on the back of his head. He instantly knew that Padalecki was near. 

He was suddenly grabbed from behind, tossed across the field before being grabbed once more and slammed into a tree ten feet away. He could feel his ribs cracking at the impact while the back of his head pounded with throbbing pain. Almost immediately a tall shadow loomed in front of him, a massive hand grabbed his face, tilting it upward until he stared into angry, multi-colored eyes. Jensen could feel Padalecki’s naked muscular body pressing intimately against his own. 

“What the fuck is this? Are you bleeding?” The powerful Alpha growled. His fingernails had lengthened into claws against Jensen’s skin. 

Fear and adrenaline rushed through Jensen’s body, his heart pounding furiously against his chest. He knew that the smart move was to submit and show his neck to the predator but instead he spit blood onto the handsome, cruel face of Jared Padalecki. He snapped, “You fucking broke my ribs.”

The Alpha lifted one hand to wipe the bloody spittle from his face. He coldly smiled before bringing up the same hand and began compressing Jensen’s neck in retaliation, causing the brown-haired man to gasp for breath. The Alpha said, “That’s not the only thing I’m going to break this night. Once I’m done with you, I’ll fucking throw your body off my land, human.” Padalecki declared.

Jensen grimly smiled lifted up his bleeding arm. He said, “You can’t toss me aside when I’ve been bitten by one of your pack.”

Multi-colored eyes narrowed on Jensen’s bloodstained shredded coat sleeve. With lightning fast movements, the Alpha slashed the material away from Jensen’s arm, revealing a set of bleeding bite marks on the hunter’s pale flesh. Jensen realized he’d made a grave mistake when he looked at the expression on Padalecki’s face. Instead of seeing anger and rage, he saw satisfaction and dark possessive lust. Shock and fear spurred him to struggle against the hold the Alpha had on him, inadvertently causing Padalecki’s hand to tighten around his neck, cutting off his oxygen supply. 

Despite this, he still struggled, refusing to submit to the Alpha’s superior strength and dominance. Each jerk and tug made him more lightheaded until his vision started to white out. The last words he heard before drifting off to unconsciousness, came from the monster holding him captive and struck fear in his heart. 

“Go ahead and fight me as much as you want to. By your own actions, you belong to me now….”

+++++++  
Author’s Note 1: I will not lie. I had doubts about posting this story so soon after the conclusion of Silver Bullet. But the person that calmed me down and cheered me on is my lifesaver good friend, oldbatj! Huge hugs and thanks go out to her. By the way, she gave an excellent lesson on different types of guns, which is extremely helpful for this story! Thanks so much hon! ☺

Author’s Note 2: The Chad and Justin in this story is Chad Michael Murray and Justin Hartley.

Author’s Note 3: If you are interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


	2. Hope Thy Tragic Evil

“Jensen….please answer me! Jensen! Jensen!” Morgan shouted. He frantically tugged at his unconscious friend. 

“Do you really think you will wake him up if you continue to shake him, Omega?” Kane wryly asked to the desperate newly-turned wolf. His words seemed to aggravate the omega who began to slap Jensen’s face.

“Stop that, omega,” he ordered. Morgan instantly halted his movements. The older man hunched his shoulders and dropped his hands to his sides in defeat.

“Don’t fucking order him order around,” Jensen said though his eyes were still closed.

“Jensen!”

“Pup….”

They both said at the same time. Jensen winced as he slowly opened his vivid green eyes staring up at the two men hovering over him.

“Where the fuck are we?” Jensen groaned as he attempted to sit up in the cot. His ribs felt they were cracked inside his chest. Despite the aches in his body, he still pushed himself up until he sat facing the two men in the room. 

“You are in the medical den. This room is usually reserved for the injured and wound. Our Alpha was not very gentle with you. However your injuries are not that serious,” Kane explained.

“Are you fucking blind? He looks like he got run over by a Mack Truck!” Morgan exclaimed. But the older man immediately dropped his eyes when he saw the look in Kane’s eyes.

Christian Kane suddenly found himself stumbling backwards after a swift kick to his gut. 

“I told you to stop that shit. You try any of that alpha crap on Morgan again, I will make you bleed.” Jensen snarled. His scarred face hardened as his eyes narrowed with the promise of violence.

Instead of anger, the long haired werewolf raised his right eyebrow and said, “How interesting. I wonder what wolf spirit you will have. But prepare yourself. If you think my treatment of your friend was unacceptable you will not like how others will treat him. He is an omega. You will not be able to protect him all the time.”

“Watch me, fucker.” Jensen growled, standing up from his cot. But the shorter werewolf only laughed and shook his head. 

“You are pure entertainment. I can’t wait until the next full moon. Now get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Chris said before leaving the room.

The hunters silently watched the werewolf slip out the room. 

“Did you have to rile him up like that?” Morgan berated his friend.

Jensen scowled with discomfort before slowly lowering himself on the bed. He replied, “I wasn’t about to let that assface insult you.”

“He could have killed you!”

“I’d like to see him try.”

“Jensen! Be serious for once. We are in enemy territory….”

“No, we’re not. We are on Pack lands. These lands are considered the homelands of all werewolves. Their history is engraved in the stones beneath our feet.”

“How the Hell do you know all of that?”

“I told you I did some research.”

“That is some solid intel you got.”

Jensen smiled and replied, “In order to defeat your enemy, you must know everything about him. And despite everything, Padalecki still remains my enemy.”

“Wait a minute…. I thought he would be our Alpha?”

“He would be your Alpha.” Jensen corrected Morgan.

“What the Hell are you talking about? You got bit! You will be transformed into a werewolf like me!”

“Actually that’s where you are wrong. The idiotic werewolf bit my sleeve-covered arm. His saliva did not directly enter my bloodstream, just his fangs.” 

“Why would that make a difference? I saw the bite mark.” Morgan asked in puzzlement. 

“Either direct blood or saliva has to enter my bloodstream for me to become a werewolf. And the likelihood of that happening is slim to none.”

“You sound too sure of yourself there…” Morgan accused, his brown eyes narrowed suspiciously on the hunter. 

“I got bit a few times on some of our missions,” Jensen admitted.

“You what?! Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because you would have freaked out. If I had changed, I planned to terminate myself anyway. But the transformation never happened. And I didn’t want to have it on record because then they would have locked me up in a cell. I would become a human guinea pig for their experiments.”

“You would have committed suicide without telling me?!And what do you mean you got bit more than once on missions?!” Morgan shrieked. 

Jensen rolled his eyes. He said, “Dude, could you lower your voice? I don’t want my ear drums burst by the your high pitched bitching.”

“Jensen!”

“I’ve been bitten three times and I have yet to change. The probability of me being a werewolf on the next full moon is slim. But we need that time for you to learn about your werewolf heritage. Then we get the fuck out of here.”

“Wait…I thought you wanted to stay? I thought Pack Land was the safest place for us to be? What changed?”

“You being an omega. Kane was right; I can’t protect you all the time. I don’t have a lot of information on omegas. We need to stay so you can learn to control your abilities. Then we leave.”

“Is that the only reason why you have a sudden change of plans?”

“Of course. What else would there be?” Jensen asked, his voice steady. However his mind flashed back to Padalecki’s face. His gut twisted with an undefined emotion that he wasn’t ready to face.

“I saw the Alpha’s reaction to your wound. Or rather I smelled it on him, which is weird. Must be a werewolf thing... Anyway he was….aroused.”

“Morgan…” 

“And when you fainted….”

“I did not faint!” Jensen tried to interject.

The older man ignored his friend’s outburst and continued, “He bundled you into his arms. When another werewolf offered to drag you away, he fucking snarled and flashed his canines at him. The guy dropped to his knees and showed his neck to Padalecki in submission. Does that seem like normal behavior to you?”

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not a werewolf.” A surly Jensen replied. 

Morgan flinched at the reminder, dropping his eyes to the ground. Jensen sighed and mentally cursed himself. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was afraid of Padalecki’s reactions. Nor did he want to acknowledge the thrill of answering excitement when those multi-colored possessive eyes were on his body, seemingly claiming him. 

“You’re right. Padalecki may become a problem which is surprising seeing how he already has a mate.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Morgan asked in confusion.

“Werewolves mate for life.” Jensen explained.

“Oh fuck…you already made a new enemy with the wife? I knew your girly looks would get us in trouble…” Morgan whined, grinning at the dark look Jensen gave him.

“Which leads me to believe that Padalecki was not interested in me in that way… Perhaps he was thinking about new and fun ways of tormenting me.” Jensen replied.

“I don’t think so, bud. I saw how he was behaving when he was carrying you. He practically shoved his hands down your junk. He touched you everywhere. And I mean everywhere…”

“Shut up…” Jensen warned hotly, his face blushing beet red. 

“Why can’t we leave now? Why can’t I learn what I need to know about omegas with another pack?” Morgan persisted, his eyes full of barely suppressed fear.

“There is no guarantee that another pack will have omegas or if they are treated fairly there either. Omegas are rare, too submissive and weak to survive in any pack long term without protection. I know that omegas are different from alphas and betas but that is the extent of my knowledge. We need to know more. Do you go into heat? Are you prone to sickness? Anything else that may endanger your life, I need to know.”

“Heat?! What the fuck is that shit about?!” Morgan exclaimed, his eyes filled with panic.

“Calm down, Morgan. All werewolves go through heat. How often…again I do not have the answer for that. There are many things about werewolves that remain a mystery to me, which is dangerous. We need to learn as much as we can before we go.”

“We are going to leave….right?” Morgan asked with a tremor in his voice. He instantly hated himself for sounding so weak and unsure. But all his worries immediately began to melt away when he felt the weight of Jensen’s hand on his shoulder. 

With resolute emerald fire in his eyes, Jensen replied, “If anyone tries to stop us, I’ll fucking take them down.” 

+++++++

“And we call this section of the dwelling ‘Protetta’. It’s a den that all omegas must live in. You will stay here.” The sharp blue-eyed beta said to Morgan. Morgan felt compelled to lower his eyes at the direct challenge. The werewolf had identified himself as Misha Collins, one of the few doctors in the pack. After he had examined Jensen, he escorted them to their new living arrangements.

“I’m staying here too.” Jensen declared, stepping forward and blocking Morgan from the assessing look of the beta.

“This den is for omegas only. You will have to stay at the other lair that is designated for newborn weres.”

“Why can’t Morgan stay there too?” 

“Because he is an omega. Trust me, human. For your sake, you do not want to stay here. It is better for you to stay at the newborn den.”

“I’m staying here.” Jensen quietly replied. He shifted his stance into fighting position; ready to tackle anyone that dared to separate him from his friend.

The doctor raised his right eyebrow and replied, “As you wish, foolish human. Remember any injuries you incur will be your fault alone. Do not come crying to me in the morning with your broken bleeding body.”

“Oh there will be blood for you tomorrow. It just won’t be mine.” Jensen stated, his eyes narrowed in a promise of violence.

Misha was taken aback. He had heard rumors of this human hunter. Before he had mistakenly viewed the human as weak, forgetting that Jensen was the notorious hunter that had killed many of his kind. The whispers had spoken of the hunter as a worthy foe for their Alpha, almost equal in ruthlessness and cunning to their Lord. ‘Nemico’ they had called him. 

The beta lowered his eyes in respect and nodded for Jensen and Morgan to enter the den. As the hunter passed him, he quietly muttered to him, “They will come in the dark. They will not touch you as long as you do not interfere.” 

“Who will come?” Jensen asked but the doctor had already walked away.

“What did he say?” Morgan asked him.

“Nothing good.” Jensen replied, his eyes immediately scanning the area for hidden threats. The den that the beta had ushered them into had shabby, old, furniture. The main room had several old and worn cots lined up. Despite the condition of the room, there were homemade decorations displayed on the walls, giving the lair a warm and comforting presence. 

Jensen heard a sound in an adjacent room. He silently motioned for Morgan to stay behind him as he walked toward the closed door. The hunter pulled out his silver blade that he had strapped to his left side and reached for the doorknob. He yanked open the door, prepared for an attack. Instead he found himself staring into group of terrified people, cowering on the dusty floor of the large closet, and holding on to each other. 

He instantly jerked the blade away from their frightened eyes. He knelt on the floor, making himself seem as non-threatening as possible and said, “I come in peace, no harm will come to you in my presence. I swear by the blood that flows in my veins. You have my protection in this life. Fear me not, my brethren.” 

Jensen had his hands raised in the air. He watched a young blond hair girl with petrified brown eyes looking at him. He smiled encouragingly at her. She immediately hid her face from his eyes. 

“Jensen…maybe we should leave.” Morgan muttered. 

“No…it will frighten them more if we are out of their line of sight. Give them a few minutes to adjust to our presence.” Jensen replied. He remained frozen in his position. Slowly he felt the tension and fear dissipating from the group. 

He watched them leaning against one another for comfort and strength. Finally a boy pulled away from the group and began crawling toward Jensen. He lowered his head, keeping his eyes on the floor. He stopped inches from the hunter. He bravely spluttered, “My name is Matt Cohen. I will do anything you ask of me. But please do not hurt my brothers and sisters.”

Jensen felt his heart tighten in his chest. The broken fear in the boy’s voice reminded him of the long dead shadows of his past. He said, “Look at me, kid.” 

He waited until fearful blue eyes met his green ones. “I’m not going to hurt you or your family. And I’m not going to let anyone else. Now all of you get to bed. The floor is too cold for you guys to be lying there together.” 

Jensen stood up and moved to the larger room. He made sure that his back was turn to the group of scared werewolves. He gently tugged Morgan to a nearby cot. 

“Why are they so afraid, Jensen?” Morgan fretfully asked his friend. 

“I don’t know.”

“Is it because we’re strangers?”

“I don’t know.” Jensen replied, his hands curling into fists. Helpless anger burned in his gut as he watched the three boys and two girls creeping slowly toward their cots, afraid of drawing attention from the hunters. He remembered Misha’s words, finally understanding his hidden warning. Something dangerous was going to come for the omegas tonight. 

+++++++

Morgan suddenly woke. He didn’t know what disturbed him from his sleep. He turned his head and immediately froze. A dark looming shadow hovered over the blond haired, brown-eyed girl. Fear filled him, paralyzing him to the cot. He wanted to shout out a warning but his voice failed him. He watched in terror as the shadow reached out for the girl and began dragging her away from the bed. She made no sounds or struggle, laying limply in meek acceptance of her fate. 

Suddenly a flash of silver rammed directly into the shadow, causing it to yelp in pain. It immediately dropped the omega back onto the bed.

“Get the fuck away from her or I start removing body parts.” Jensen snarled menacingly. 

“It’s my right as an alpha to do what I want with an omega! How dare you interfere with my right!” The voice angrily hissed at Jensen. The alpha werewolf had turned around, his hand clutching the bleeding wound in his stomach that the hunter had inflicted upon him. 

“Is that so? Well… it’s my right to fuck up assholes who hurt kids. Consider this your last warning.” Jensen replied.

“You think I came alone?” The alpha jeered. 

Jensen smiled and coldly said, “You shouldn’t have said that. Because now… I’m going to use you as an example.”

The wolf didn’t understand the meaning of the hunter’s words until he felt the blade being stabbed directly into his chest, inches from his beating heart. He screamed in agony, hoping to alert his companions. He dropped to his knees, his hands covering the gaping wound as blood gushed from the serrated opening. Two more wolves burst into the room. The human hunter was ready for them as he whipped out his Glock and precisely aimed at their knees. 

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG

Each bullet pierced the knee joint, knocking down and incapacitating the wolves. He barely gave them another glance, turning toward the werewolf that was kneeling on the floor, whimpering. His green eyes gleamed with violence and death. 

“I’m going to show you what I do to perverts. Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. But you may wish that I had,” Jensen said before giving the alpha an angelic smile. 

The werewolf blearily looked up at Jensen, his mind was still muddled with the immense pain in his chest. He had never felt such pain before in his life. He was suddenly struck at how beautiful the scarred hunter was but his breath was caught in his throat when his eyes met the green depths of the human’s. In the left hand of the stunning hunter was a silver-bladed hatchet. 

The alpha opened his mouth and started to howl in fear. His two companions whimpered in terror as the human descended upon him. A quick slice to the werewolf’s throat silenced his screams but it didn’t quiet the shouting in his mind as mind-numbing pain filled his body. He tried to struggle, to fight back, but he was severely weakened by the blood loss. He could feel his hands and feet being hacked away by the blade of the silver hatchet. 

“You lose your hands for touching something that doesn’t belong to you. Luckily for your companions, all they get to lose are their feet. But if they keep pissing me off, they are going to lose their legs as well.” Jensen warned as he watched the two werewolves trying to belly crawl toward the door. The wolves instantly lay frozen in their position. 

“And since you brought company, you get to be an example for all future fuckers who dare to come into this den without permission. Aren’t you a fortunate little wolf?” Jensen sarcastically asked before his vivid green eyes darkened. He flashed a wicked grin as he pulled out another razor-sharp steel blade that was hidden in his clothing. 

“Did you know that your werewolf genes allow you to regenerate cells? Therefore if I cut off an organ with a steel blade, the organ would grow back again. But werewolf DNA reacts differently to silver. Say if I use my silver blade and chop off your balls, you lose them for life. But what happens if I also cut off your cock? Does that mean you get a pussy then?”

The alpha started to struggle again, flapping his bleeding limbs around, spraying the floor with more blood in the process.

“Oh don’t worry, wolf. I’m not going to cut off your dick with my silver blade…that would be too easy. No….I’m going to start with the steel knife the first ten times. So you can feel your cock getting cut off and regrown repeatedly. And only after your mind has become broken with agony and you weep and plead for my silver blade to end the pain, will I use it. Am I not merciful, wolf?”

With his vocal cords damaged, the alpha could only whimper in terror. He knew that the hunter was deadly serious in his threats. He prayed that someone would come and help them but he knew that all the other werewolves would ignore the pain-laced screams and shouts coming from the omega den. They would mistakenly assume that the cries were coming from an omega instead of an alpha that was being held captive by a deranged hunter. 

He watched the knife slowly descending upon his flesh. He wet himself, the fear too great for his body to control. But the reaction did not deter the hunter. He screamed, but the only sounds that came out of his slit throat were grunts. He closed his eyes and began to pray, knowing that salvation would never come. 

+++++++

“Holy Mother of Luna, he told me there would be blood. I didn’t realized that he was serious…” Misha muttered too shocked at the sight of three naked alpha werewolves staked to the ground in the courtyard of the Omega Den. Wooden stakes had been used to impale their bleeding limbs and then were imbedded in the ground. Jake, known to be the most brutal alpha toward omegas, had missing hands and feet. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, his throat was slit open and still oozing blood. His friends, Richard and Rob, were both missing their feet. Gags had been forced between their jaws, muffling their cries. 

“I can’t believe the human took down three alphas by himself.” Chris said as he stood next to the doctor. They both watched the crowd of werewolves gathering around the injured alphas yet none moved to help them.

“He is the famed ‘Nemico’ is he not?” Misha replied.

Kane turned to look at the doctor in surprise. He said, “You’re right. I thought the rumors were all hype. Turns out that I was wrong. It will be interesting to know what kind of wolf he will turn out to be.”

“You don’t think he will be an alpha?”

“No.”

“Really? He is too vicious to be an omega. And way too bloodthirsty to be a beta. Look at what he has done to those idiots over there. That is an action of a strong alpha.”

“That may be true but he will not be an alpha.”

“Why the fuck not?” Misha asked in exasperation. 

“Because our Alpha desires him. Alphas do not mate within their own caste.”

“No…that cannot be! Our Alpha is already mated!”

Chris raised his eyebrow and said, “Do not dirty the bonds of mating with the implication of his relationship with his Beta. We all know that although Jared has accepted Sandy as his wife, his wolf has never accepted her as his mate. She is the pack ‘Beta’ in name only.” 

“Careful…that is our Beta you are speaking ill of.” Misha warned.

Kane flashed his canines, growling at the challenging words from Misha. The doctor immediately dropped to his knees to show his submission to the alpha. The beta said, “I am not challenging your authority, Alpha. I am telling you to be careful of your words for some will take it as being disloyal to your Beta.”

“She is not my ‘Beta’! The Alpha’s wolf has not recognized her as his mate therefore I will never acknowledge her as our Beta. Look at her spineless brother over there. He preys on weak omegas, torturing them to satisfy his twisted desires. That is the type of bloodline she was spawned from. What type of pups will she give our Alpha? They will be polluted with her blood.”

“Better they are polluted with wereblood than from a human.” Misha responded.

“Is that so? Then why are you not going over there to help Jake and his buddies? Why are you hesitating, Doctor?” Chris mockingly asked.

The beta flushed and slowly stood up. He admitted, “I wonder if one of the reason why you don’t want to acknowledge Sandy as your superior is simply because she is a beta and your inner alpha instincts rebels at submitting to any beta. I do not condone Jake’s actions nor do I lump them in with Sandy even though they are siblings.”

“The brutality against the omegas was sanctioned by Sandy, your great beloved Beta. Is it not one of her duties as a Beta to determine the housing and treatment of betas and omegas? She knew her brother loved tormenting the omegas. She turned a blind eye to his vicious behavior as we all did. And this is the consequences of it….”

“She will ask for the hunter’s death. Or some type of punishment.” Misha suggested, unable to argue the cold logic and truth of the alpha’s words.

“She will be denied. Already our Alpha has shown to be very protective of the hunter. Do you really think he would object to this type of treatment for an alpha group that attacks weak and defenseless omegas? He detests predators that prey on weaker creatures for sport. He may even commend the human’s actions.” 

“I cannot believe that our Alpha would do that. He hates humans!”

“But you forget that our little hunter is no longer a human. By the next full moon he will be one of us. And things will change…”

+++++++

“Why did he do that for us? He could have stayed in bed and they would have left him alone. But he fought for us. And now he’s going to die…” The blond-haired girl said to Morgan before she burst into tears. She immediately ran toward the closet, opening and shutting the door behind her. 

Morgan stared helplessly after her unsure of what to do next. He had clung to Jensen after the hunter had dragged the alphas out of the den. The hunter’s clothes and face were drenched in their blood. Instead of showering and changing his blood soaked clothes, Jensen went to the small kitchen area and return with a rag and a bucket full of soapy water. He spent the remainder of the night cleaning blood from the floor and walls, replacing the copper smell of gore and death with the clean scent of lemon soap. 

Throughout it all, the omegas remained huddle in their cots, silent and frighten. When Morgan stood up to help his friend, Jensen ordered him back to bed. He wanted Morgan to rest and to regain his strength. He knew that the ex-seaman was still weak and was recovering from his first full moon shift. 

After the cleanup was completed, Jensen had stood by the door, guarding it from any more attackers. His silent presence was enough for the other omegas to feel safe and secure. They were finally able to fall asleep, comfort that no one would come for them again on that night.

But morning came too soon. A group of alphas came for Jensen, taking him away to see the Alpha Padalecki for his punishment. Jensen had stood proudly before them. He warned them away from the omegas, making it clear that he was choosing to leave with them. But if they were to cross him and hurt any of the werewolves in the room after he was gone, death would come swiftly to those that dared to defy his warnings. The other alphas barely looked at the omegas, their entire focus and attention remained on the hunter. Morgan could see the tension and fear on their faces as they looked at Jensen. They noted how the blood splattered on his body was not his own. And despite his humanity, this was a dangerous predator that stood before them. They acknowledged this by being careful and wary, never daring to underestimate his deadly skills as they escorted him from the room.

 

Morgan looked at the remaining group of omegas. They had all piled onto one single cot and huddled close together. He suddenly realized that the cot they were all sitting on was Jensen’s. He stood up and gingerly walked over. He noticed a tiny space left on the cot and sat down, inches away from the omegas. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest but it slowed down when he felt a warm press of body against his arm. He looked over and stared into curious blue eyes of a young man. 

The omega said, “You are quite old to be an omega. I have never seen a newly turned wolf past thirty. You look older than that.”

Morgan grinned. The tiny spark he saw in the boy reminded him of a younger Jensen in their Navy Seal days. He replied, “Careful kid. I’m not that old. What are your names? And how old are you? You look like you’re barely legal.”

“My name is Matt. I’m the oldest, 19. This is Michael and Ian. They are both 17 years old. Kristen and Alona are only 16 years old. Alona is the omega hiding in the closet. They would come for her a lot. They liked how she screams…” Matt said, his eyes darkened with memory. 

“I’m sorry….”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. You are one of us now. An omega. Cursed.”

“Cursed?” Morgan asked.

“I forgot… you are human. You do not know the history of our kind. In our folklore, the great Goddess Luna had given birth to three wolves who could shift forms when the moon was full. The oldest brother was the most powerful. He ruled the land, wanting to constantly expand his domain. The second brother was a peacekeeper. He was more concerned about the welfare of his pack than having aspirations of power. And the youngest brother was the most cherished. However he was also very ambitious, consumed with envy and greed. He plotted to kill his oldest brother for he lusted after the power and fortune his brother had. 

But in the end the machinations of the youngest brother was revealed. Despite the fact that his oldest brother had shared everything with him, the youngest still wanted more. The oldest brother then banished him, exiling his bloodline. For then on, he would be known as the omega, the lowest werewolf creature, bound to follow the orders and desires of others. It was the youngest’s eternal punishment that was passed down throughout his bloodline. That is the legend of alpha, beta and omega.” Matt explained, his face emotionless, his voice bleak. 

“So is that why I’m cursed?” Morgan asked.

“No… there’s more. Omegas rarely live past twenty-two years old. It’s because we get mistreated and abused. Despite the ill treatment we receive, we never commit suicide. It’s biologically coded in our DNA to suffer and survive. Even after every beating, rape, humiliation, we live in hope that there will be an alpha that will come to save us from all the horrors that are daily visited upon us. And that is our greatest tragedy… hope. And it is what finally kills us, the hopeless realization that no one will come to save us.” Tears slipped down Matt’s pale cheeks. His eyes were full of sorrow and sadness.

Morgan’s gut twisted. He didn’t like the look in the kid’s eyes. He hastily replied, “You are forgetting something kid. Jensen is here. He came for you. And he’ll save us all.”

Matt firmly said, “He’s dead.”

JD Morgan stood up and smiled at the boy, conscious of the fact that every omega in the room was paying close attention to him. He said, “Listen to me, kid. There are many things in this world that I do not know or pretend to understand. But the one certainty I have in this life is that my friend will never abandon me. Jensen Ackles is the most loyal, stubborn, pig-headed man I know. He is also the best person I have ever met. He has never let me down. He promised you that he would protect you. And he swore that he would save me. There is no way in Hell that he would break any of those oaths.”

“People lie.” Kristen quietly muttered, burying her face against Michael’s shoulders.

“You’re right. People lie all the time. But Jensen is a hunter. His word is his oath. Nothing and no one can separate him from a promise made. He will even defy death itself. That’s why we call him Pluto. He will come back for us. I know it.”

+++++++

Jensen walked with the six alphas that surrounded him on all sides, boxing him in. They walked a few feet away from him, careful to never touch him or allow him the opportunity to grab them. He heard sounds of running water, guessing that they were leading him to the Christo waterfalls. His heart rate rapidly accelerated when he realized in a few short minutes he was going to see Padalecki again. 

His view was blocked by the tall werewolves walking in front of him. They suddenly stopped. All the werewolves dropped to their knees. Jensen’s breath was caught in his throat as he stared at the mesmerizing beautiful sight of powerful waterfalls cascading down a side of a mountain, pouring into a clear blue river. In the midst of the sweeping currents stood Padalecki, naked in all of his handsome glory. Jensen tried to tear his eyes away, but found himself spellbound by the droplets of water dripping down the Alpha’s muscular, ripped chest. His eyes followed the droplets as they slid down past the defined hard abs toward his massive cock. Jensen’s eyes widened at the huge length as it began to thicken and harden under his scrutiny. 

The hunter blushed and immediately jerked his head to the side, hearing the amused chuckles of the Alpha. He silently seethed at his stupidity but still couldn’t force himself to look up and meet those sexy multi-colored eyes of the laughing werewolf. 

“Leave us.” He heard Padalecki order. 

Jensen tried to slow his racing heart but before he could calm his nerves, Jared had suddenly appeared before him, grabbing his neck. This super speed used by the Alpha would take some getting used to.

Startled green eyes stared up into angry amber ones. Padalecki growled, “Whose blood is on your skin, hunter?”

Damn, I think he’s going to kill me, Jensen thought before Padalecki snarled and tightened his mammoth hand around his throat, lifting Jensen in the air. He roared, “Whose blood is it?!”

“It’s from a couple of alphas that thought it was okay to hurt some kids just because they are omegas. I showed them what I thought of bastards that torture innocent kids.” Jensen croaked out, clawing at Padalecki’s hand that was wrapped tightly around his neck. 

The Alpha growled at him once more before tossing him in the air. He crashed into the cold water, his body too shocked to swim upward as he was being dragging down to the icy depths of the river. His lungs burned as his body fought for air. He continued to struggle, trying to swim upward but knew he was losing the fight. His arms and legs ached from attempting to ascend. But each motion seemed to make him sink deeper toward a watery grave. In a moment of clarity he knew that he was dying.

Shit.

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: Thank you to infinity to my good friend and beta, oldbatj! She keeps me on the straight and narrow with the details and grammar and calms any doubts I have….and boy do I have many! Love you, hon! ☺  
Author’s Note 2: I didn’t know how to incorporate the last names of the characters into the story without making it awkward. So without further aduo, “Jake” is Jake Abel, “Richard” is Richard Speight, “Rob” is Rob Benedict, “Michael” is Michael Rosenbaum, “Kristen” is Kristen Kreuk, and “Alona” is Alona Tal.  
Author’s Note 3: If you are interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!!!


	3. Know Your Enemy

He felt steel bands suddenly wrapping around his bruised chest, dragging him upward toward the surface. As soon as his face touched upon the air, Jensen took deep gasping breaths. He turned his outraged emerald green eyes to the handsome face of the Alpha holding him captive. Without any hesitation, the hunter drew back his fist and punched the sexy face of Jared Padalecki.

“You fucking bastard! I almost drowned, you stupid son of a bitch!” Jensen snarled, blinking away the droplets of water on his eyelashes. 

Padalecki looked at him in disdain, his cheek barely reddened from Jensen’s blow. He lifted his massive hand and backhanded the hunter, causing Jensen to collapse back into the water once more. The surprise blow caused Jensen to accidently inhale more of the icy water as he fell. Coughing, he found himself being manhandled onto the shoreline by the powerful angry Alpha. 

He began to struggle weakly, still coughing up water from his lungs when he felt his clothes being torn from his body. 

“What the fuck….” he complained before another hacking fit struck him. He lay shivering on the sandy ground while the large Alpha hovered over him, pressing his nose against Jensen’s neck while his hands roamed over the wet hunter’s body. 

“Get off!” Jensen barked, pushing against the muscled chest of the huge werewolf. But Padalecki continued to ignore his protests, running his lips along the hunter’s neck while his hands moved dangerously closer to Jensen’s soaked black boxers. Jensen froze when he felt fingers tugging down his underwear. Panicked frenzy caused him to jam his right elbow directly into the werewolf’s neck. As soon as he felt the steel-hard body lifting from him in surprise, he flipped to his knees and began scrambling away from the predator on all fours. However he was then hauled backwards, his fingers digging into the muddy earth in resistance. 

When Padalecki whipped him around, Jensen raised his right fist and swung. But before his hand could make contact, the Alpha grabbed it and slammed his entire body to the ground. Padalecki roared above him, his canines exploded from his gums, his multi-colored eyes became amber bright as the werewolf snarled inches from the hunter’s face, demanding his submission.

But Jensen stared up at the monster, refusing to submit. He growled, “Go ahead, werewolf. You always wanted a piece of me. This is your chance now.” The hunter knew his invitation had signed his own death warrant. Only a fool would directly challenge a bloodthirsty Alpha werewolf. 

Again Padalecki surprised him. Instead of fangs tearing into his flesh, soft lips were crushed against his own. Hard hands became gentle as they began to caress his cold trembling skin, leaving a trail of heat behind. He jerked his lips away from the Alpha, confused and aroused, trying to control his own body’s wanton response. But the large werewolf continued to kiss and suck along his neck down to his chest before turning his attention to the hunter’s pink nipples. 

Once the scorching mouth began to suckle on his nipples, Jensen’s half hard cock completely hardened, the aching length pressed firmly against the Alpha’s stomach. 

“Jesus Christ, STOP! You have a fucking mate!” Jensen finally burst out. Desperate arousal deepened his voice. He pulled at Padalecki’s silky brown locks, trying to dissuade the Alpha from his sensitive nubs but the werewolf continued to lick at the delicate flesh, causing Jensen to groan in pleasure.

“Damn it, Alpha. I invoke your protection as an unprotected and unmated newly turned wolf. I beseech you.” Jensen desperately snarled, fighting his body’s lustful reactions while he twisted away from Padalecki’s embrace.

“How the fuck do you know about our oaths?” Padalecki growled at him, watching the hunter try to scramble further away from him.

“Know your enemy.” Jensen gritted out, crouching several feet away from the werewolf. He saw Padalecki’s eyes zero in on his rampant arousal, prominent against the skin-tight wet black briefs. 

The Alpha narrowed his amber eyes but remained leaning forward toward his position. He chuckled wickedly and said, “You have my protection, hunter. And you most likely will regret those words you uttered.” 

“What do you mean? Are you trying to trick me into taking them back?” Jensen asked suspiciously. 

Padelecki grinned and replied, “Once you have requested protection and it has been accepted, you cannot rescind your offer. Now tell me why you had another’s scent on you.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“The blood, hunter... Do not play dumb with me.”

“Oh, you mean the blood that was from the alphas that tried to hurt an omega under my protection? I taught them a lesson. Don’t fuck around with those kids.”

“Under your protection? How interesting. Were you not moments ago begging for my protection? Do you really think you will be able to protect those weaklings?”

“Don’t call them that! They’re not weaklings! They’re just scared kids that need to be cared for and protected. Instead they are neglected and abused. But not under my watch! Anyone that dares mess with them, I’ll fucking kill.” Jensen vowed, his green eyes darkened with malicious warning.

Padalecki looked at him silently. He said, “I was unaware that they were being molested.”

“It’s your pack! You should have known!” Jensen growled. His eyes darkened with memories of his past, of adults failing him when he was a child in need of help.

“The protection and treatment of the betas and omegas has always fallen to the Beta of the pack.”

“Well, you fucking picked her! Her incompetence is a reflection of you. There is no excuse! No fucking excuse…”

Jared interjected, “You’re right.” 

“Of course, I’m fucking right… wait… what? You are agreeing with me?”

The Alpha grimly smiled and walked closer to the hunter. When he reached out his hand to help the smaller man stand up, Jensen visibly flinched. The hunter gritted his teeth, disgusted at his fear and angrily stood up, backing a few inches away from the looming werewolf. 

“I will admit… I have never paid attention to the omegas of the pack. They are frail and inept, using up all our supplies without returning anything of value to us except for what lies between their legs.”

“You fucking bastards! They are just kids!”

“I am unaware of how young they are.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why would I lie?”

“Fuck….you wouldn’t.” Jensen finally relented. He knew that Padalecki didn’t need to lie to him. He warily watched the Alpha approach him, determined to stand his ground and not jerk away from the first attempt at contact. He was again surprised when he felt warm arms wrapping around him. His nose pressed against the werewolf’s neck. The masculine musky smell of the larger man somehow calmed the raging anger that had been boiling in his veins. 

“We are werewolves. We only acknowledge strength and ruthlessness. We abhor any signs of vulnerability. And weakness has always been the very essence of the omegas of the packs. Only the strong can survive among us. Our strength alone is what holds back the hordes of enemies outside our borders. What good would omegas do when they cannot fight? They would immediately lie down for the enemy if they were ordered to do so since they cannot refuse a direct order.” Jared quietly explained as his fingers gently began massaging Jensen’s tense back. 

“How do you know that? Has it ever happened before?”

“It was rumored that the German pack in Europe were decimated by their omegas turning against them because they were ordered to do so by the enemy pack. They had the most populated omegas in their pack. That is why the numbers of omegas has been limited in all our packs.”

“If that was truth, can’t another alpha from the same pack order the omegas to stand down? Those rumors sound awfully fishy to me. A more likely scenario is that the omegas probably were being abused and had revolted. To cover up their embarrassment, the German pack probably spread the fabrication of an enemy order. It sounds better than to admit that their own omegas hated them due to the horrible treatment they received at the pack’s own hands”

Jared gave the hunter a more speculative look. He muttered, “I never thought that Shepard would lie. But he is known to conceal the truth when it reflects badly on him and his pack. You may be on to something there, my little hunter.” 

“The rumors were from Mark Sheppard? That werewolf is a bloody monster. He has terrorized and killed dozens of innocent humans. I wouldn’t have believed one word he has said.”

“Careful, hunter. He is a werewolf and an Alpha of his pack.

“Still doesn’t mean anything. If he was standing right here in front of me, I’d still interrogate him for more information.” Jensen snarled, trying to pull free from Jared’s embrace. But the werewolf chuckled and only tugged the hunter closer to his body.

“I know you will, little hunter. It seems that the Beta has been remiss in her duties. From now on you will be in charge of the omegas’ well-being. I will leave them in your capable hands.”

“They were already in my hands anyway,” Jensen mumbled. He involuntarily yelped when he felt the Alpha slap his butt. 

“Are you giving me lip?” Jared asked. 

Jensen pulled away and narrowed his eyes. He replied, “Hell yeah. Don’t be slapping people’s butt, Asshat!” The hunter immediately hooked his ankle behind the werewolf’s right foot and pushed him backwards. But he didn’t count on Jared grabbing him, causing both of them to fall to the ground with Jensen dropping on top of the Alpha. 

Jensen grunted before he found himself flipped on his back with Jared smiling on top of him. He narrowed his eyes and quickly rolled the werewolf onto his right side, causing him to shift his weight in surprise. The hunter quickly maneuvered himself, shoving the werewolf backwards before he launched himself forward, knocking the Alpha onto his back. 

He found his face pressed tightly against the muscular chest of the werewolf, inadvertently inhaling the were’s addictive scent. His body instantly hardened by the musky smell, making him jerk backwards and he fell on his ass. 

Jared lay on the ground and watched the hunter’s inner struggle. He sighed and gracefully got up. He said, “Come, my little hunter. I do not like watching you fight your own attractions. Let us return you to your den for dry clothes. I do not want you to grow sick from the cold.”

“I wouldn’t be half naked here if you didn’t rip off all my clothes.” Jensen griped but was instantly silent when the werewolf immediately grabbed him. 

“You had another scent on your body! You. Are. Mine!” Jared snarled possessively. 

Jensen jerked out of the embrace and retorted, “No. You are already mated. You can’t fuck around with another werewolf.”

Jared coldly smiled and advanced toward the hunter who defiantly stood his ground and glared up at the Alpha. Jared growled, “You haven’t shifted yet, little hunter. I am free to act whatever way I want toward you. And you are mine.”

Jensen grimly smiled at the looming Alpha, refusing to be intimidated. He said, “I’m only yours if I want to be. And I don’t want you, Padalecki.”

But instead of fury, the Alpha merely smiled at Jensen. The hunter jerked backwards, suddenly afraid of the werewolf’s reaction.

“It seems that although you know your enemies really well, you have no clue what you want. But don’t worry, little hunter. I know exactly what you desire even if your mouth says something else entirely different.”

+++++++

“Oh thank heavens, you’re back!” Morgan shouted when he saw Jensen walking into the den. He gawked at his half naked friend and followed him into the bathroom. 

“Why are you only in your boxers? What happened to your clothes?”

Jensen began pulling jeans and a well-worn Henley from his duffle bag that he’d moved into the bathroom when he was cleaning the main room last night. He tugged off his half dried underwear and slipped into a dry pair. 

He replied, “It’s a long story. The short version was that Padalecki doesn’t like other werewolves’ blood or scents on my clothes.”

“And he what? Ripped them off? Holy shit….for real?!”

Jensen silently groaned at the shocked expression on his friend’s face. “Can we just drop this subject? Where are the kids?”

As much as Morgan wanted to know why the Alpha didn’t want other werewolves’ scents on Jensen, he knew the familiar closed expression of his friend’s face. He noticed the dark shadows underneath Jensen’s weary eyes and realized that the hunter did not sleep at all last night. Despite his burning curiosity, he let the subject go. 

He replied, “You took too long to get back so they fled to the closet about an hour ago.”

Jensen grimaced and cursed quietly. He snarled, “They shouldn’t be afraid in their own home. This place needs to represent safety not constant fear of the unknown. Fucking assholes!” 

Morgan remained silent. He always suspected that Jensen had had a troubled childhood. He never wanted to pry into his friend’s past, not wanting to intrude. He always figured that one day when Jensen was ready, he would share but until that day comes, he would not push the issue. 

He then thought of his own earlier behavior, lying in bed frozen with fear while the alpha came for Alona. Shame and guilt filled him. He didn’t know why he was so afraid, unable to even call out for help. He had spent years in the military going on dangerous missions. But last night for the first time in his adult life he was paralyzed with fear. 

“What’s wrong?” Jensen abruptly asked him. 

“Nothing.”

“Dude…don’t lie. I know your lying face. That’s why you always lose at poker.”

“I’m not lying…wait what do you mean…. do I have a bad poker face?”

“Stop trying to distract me from the question, Morgan. What’s wrong?” Jensen asked, his hand tugging on the older man’s shoulder.

“Fuck….why was I so afraid last night? I couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. I never felt so much fear in my life. What the Hell is going on with me?”

Jensen sighed and replied, “You are an omega now.”

“What does that mean? I’m a big pussy now?!” Morgan shrieked, horrified by the notion. 

“No…of course not. But you will be different than who you were. Your body is still adjusting to the changes. The chemical changes will also affect your personality. Give it a few weeks, eventually everything will stabilize.”

“So does that mean I won’t be a big wuss one month from now?”

Jensen’s eyes darkened at the disgust in his friend’s voice. He harshly said, “You listen to me, JD Morgan. You are one of the bravest man I have ever known!”

“That was before I became an omega.” Morgan responded despondently.

“Bull-fucking-shit! Do you know how much courage it takes to choose to live when you are bitten? Hell, I had planned to kill myself each time I was bitten. But you are willing choose to live this life. Many people would have broken, but you didn’t. Instead you got up and kept walking forward into the unknown.   
Being a werewolf or an omega does not define who you are. You are the one that determines how to live your life. At the end of the day, you are still the person I will always choose to watch my back… omega or not.”

Morgan let Jensen’s words wash over him. Slowly the guilt and shame melted away. He knew that the younger hunter was right. He was a newly turned werewolf. There were bound to be changes. But with Jensen by his side, he knew he could confront whatever complications would arise. 

He smiled broadly and replied, “Oh, Jen, I knew you were always secretly in love with me.” 

“Idiot… as if anyone could love that huge ego of yours. And don’t call me ‘Jen’!” 

“Love you too, sweetheart…” Morgan winked at his friend. Jensen rolled his eyes and made his way to the main room toward the closet.

“What are you doing?” Morgan called out to him.

“Going to teach the kiddies how to deal with bullies.” Jensen replied before pulling open the door. His heart slammed hard in his chest when he once again saw the frightened faces of the kids huddled together in the corner of the dusty-floored closet. 

“Listen up, you rug rats. There’s going to be some changes around here. There will be no more hiding. Hiding is for pussies.”

“But we are omegas…” Michael piped up.

“That doesn’t mean shit. You got fangs right? Then you can damned well fight. I’m going to teach you how to defend yourselves. And if you survive the training, no one and nothing will ever touch you again without your permission. Are you ready?” Jensen asked, smiling confidently at the omega. His smile slipped when he realized that none of the omega had responded.

“It’s not that we don’t want to learn, Jensen…. It’s just that it’s against the Alpha’s orders. No omegas are allowed to fight.” Matt said. 

Jensen grinned and replied, “That’s where you are wrong, Matt. The Alpha told me that I’m responsible for your well-being from here on out. And I decided that you need to learn how to fight.”

Matt looked dubiously at the hunter. He sputtered out, “I don’t want to upset you, but how can you teach us to fight? You are just a human.”

Morgan began to chuckle, amused by the young omega’s misconception. Before transferring to the Navy SEALS, Jensen was involved in many black ops missions. He had extensive martial arts experience, hand to hand combat skills. He had witnessed Jensen on several occasions taking down entire groups of assassins and soldiers single-handedly without breaking a sweat.

“You will learn soon, young omega. That it’s not how strong or fast you are that makes a difference. It’s what you know. Rule number one, kid. Know your enemy. Know his weaknesses, his strengths. Once you do, you will be able to defeat him.”

+++++++

The two hunters stood back and watched the small group of omegas running around the field doing laps. Jensen wanted to build up their endurance while putting more muscles on their bodies to increase their strength.

“You know you can’t leave them when we’re making our escape, right? Because they will be tortured once we’re gone.” 

“I am very aware of that fact, Morgan.”

“But you do understand my concern, correct? The two of us escaping….hard to do but not impossible. But if you we added a group of young teenagers into the mix, we are bound to get caught.”

“Not if it’s a group of hunters.”

“But we are not making a getaway with a pack of hunters!”

“Not yet. But by the time I’m finished training the omegas, they will be more fit than any human hunters that we have ever encountered… and better trained.”

“Holy shit…. that’s a brilliant plan, Jen!”

“Don’t call me ‘Jen’.” Jensen growled but he was unable to hide his grin. He then turned his sharp green eyes to the omegas, watching them run, noting potential weaknesses. By the time the next full moon comes, he planned to have the omegas fully trained as potential hunters. 

+++++++

“Where exactly are you taking me again?” Jensen asked the blond Alpha werewolf. Chad had come by in the later afternoon waiting to show the hunter around the main areas of the Padalecki pack lands. 

“I wanted you to see areas you should avoid at all cost. Or until you have shifted on your first full moon,” the blond replied.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because I find you amusing, Pup.”

Jensen raised his right eyebrow and asked, “How so?”

“The complications you bring into this pack.”

“Complications?”

“You’re very presence is sparking a potential civil war within the pack.”

“Huh?”

“You know that our Alpha is already mated to Sandy, our official Beta.”

“Yes. And…?”

“And…the Alpha’s wolf has always refused to acknowledge Sandy as his true mate. As a result, the alphas are not accepting Sandy as the true Beta while all the other betas in the pack have already acknowledged her. Now you come along... You always had a very controversial relationship with Jared. He could have easily killed you many times over, but he always stopped at the very last moment. 

You were also the only opponent that came close to defeating our lord several times. We had hailed you as ‘Nemico’ the true enemy of our Alpha. This is a great honor among the alphas.” Chad explained.

“I still don’t see how I am responsible for a potential civil war here…” Jensen said. But his gut twisted at the expression in Chad’s face.

“You got bit. And ever since then, Jared has been acting differently, like an Alpha chasing after a beta in heat. And that should be impossible for any alpha that has already been mated. Which can only mean that his mating with Sandy was never a ‘true mating’.”

“Fuck me….” Jensen groused, as his heart began pounding furiously in his chest at the implication. 

“I rather not. Although you are quite pretty, I am sure that the Alpha would rip me to pieces. And I’m too damned gorgeous to die,” Chad winked, chuckling at Jensen’s annoyed expression.

“What will be very interesting is what type of wolf you will become. If you become a beta or an omega, you will definitely be claimed by Jared’s wolf. But if you become an alpha, then you cannot be a rival to the Beta already in position because there are no alpha-to-alpha matings.”

“So you think Sandy is going to try to kill me after the full moon?”

“No, she will not risk her position as Beta on a chance that you will become an omega like your hunter friend. She will strike out and try to kill you immediately. But it will never be traced back to her. Jared would kill her otherwise. He had already placed a protection warning over your head years before you ever came here.”

“Why would he do that?” Jensen asked in puzzlement, his brain still not processing the information Chad had given him.

“I had asked him that exact same question. He said that you were his nemesis, your death belonged only to him.”

“Oh, that’s just fucking great…” Jensen mumbled. 

“Yeah…by the way… the pretty, petite girl heading our way is Sandy, the pack’s supposed Beta, who is most likely plotting your death even as she walks towards us. Act cool.” Chad whispered before smiling and stepping forward to meet the brunette haired beauty approaching them.

“Wait…what?!” Jensen spluttered.

But Chad ignored him and said, “Sandy, what can we do for you?”

The Beta smiled and said, “I wanted to introduce myself to one of our newest pack members.”

“Of course, how rude of me… Jensen, meet Sandy, the mate of our Alpha,” Chad smoothly replied. However Jensen noted how the blond had refused to refer to Sandy as his pack Beta. He also knew that Sandy had also heard the slight. But the beautiful Beta continued to smile at them. 

“I welcome you to Padalecki Pack. I am responsible for the welfare of the betas and omegas of this pack. In the next moon when you shift, if you become either a beta or omega, you will be in my charge. If you have any questions, please come to me. My door is always open for my brethren.” Sandy said, her brown eyes staring into his vivid green ones.

“Sorry, if you didn’t hear about this yet, Sandy, but the omegas are now in Jensen’s charge by the decree of the Alpha.” Chad interjected. Sandy’s smile slipped from her face. Her brown eyes narrowed with anger as she glared at the blond alpha.

“What did you say, wolf?” She practically hissed at him. 

“I said that Jared had decreed that all omegas are under the care of Jensen. So if Jensen becomes an omega in the next moon, he will still be in charge of himself. In a way he would be the Top omega. Similar to a Beta, I guess.” Chad needled with a barely controlled inner glee. 

“Omegas will never be similar to betas! Watch yourself, wolf! Do not think your years of friendship with Jared allow you the right to insult me. I am your Beta.” Sandy snarled; her beautiful face marred and twisted by sudden anger and annoyance.

“If you really want to be technical, I’m an alpha, not a wolf. And you are married to Jared but your wolf has not been mated to his. Therefore you are not the official pack Beta. Alphas never submit to betas, only to the pack Beta.” Chad said, as his narrowed blue eyes narrowed became amber. But the petite brunette refused to back down, challenging the alpha.

“Chad, stop being an asshole and knock it off. Sandy, thanks for the welcome. If I need anything, I’ll let you know. It’s been a pleasure.” Jensen said before shoving the blond wolf forward and away from the fuming Beta.

“Oh, you’ve done it now…she really hates your guts.” Chad said, allowing himself to be dragged away.

“What the fuck are you talking about now? I remove you from a situation where you would have foolishly attacked her because she was challenging your authority as an alpha. Then Jared would have to punish you for harming his mate.”

“She’s not his mate.”

“Dude, doesn’t matter because he thinks she is, therefore she is his mate.”

“He’s never ever referred her as his mate… Only as his ‘wife’.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. If you haven’t noticed, you just saved her… from me, an alpha. And you made me, an alpha obey your orders. Therefore… you just weakened her position as the so called ‘Beta of the pack’ not to mention put more credibility to the rumors that you may take over her position as the Beta of the pack.”  
“Shit. Well, at least, no one saw us.” Jensen said. But his hopes were dashed at the mischievous glint in Chad’s eyes. 

“You do know that we were right in the middle of the town square right? There were dozens of eyes on us. And after what just happened, it will be spread like wildfire. You basically challenged her position as the pack Beta based on your actions alone.”

“I did not fucking do that!” Jensen exclaimed.

“Yeah? Well you already did. Well… in werewolf terms anyway. But look on the bright side, we’re here.”

Jensen looked at Chad in puzzlement. He looked at his surroundings. They were standing in the middle of the circular field with stone pillars all along the edge. 

“What is this place?” Jensen asked.

“This is the battleground that alphas come to during the full moon. This is where they battle each other for dominance and rank.”

“Why during the full moon?”

“Because that is when they are the most powerful. The moon gives us extra strength. And each battle we win, our strength increases. Only the strongest can be Alpha. Although Jared has not been challenged for his positions for several years that does not mean that he is safe from these challenges from within the pack or even from external packs.” Chad replied, his blue eyes fever bright with excitement.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“I wanted to show you the places that you need to avoid until you have completely shifted into your wolf. Sandy will come at you now. She needs to in order to protect her position within the pack. She will try to drive you to this location, so other alphas can attack you under the guise of being driven by challenge madness. It will be the perfect excuse. She will also seek your death in plenty of other underhanded ways. Be careful, Jensen. And watch your back.” Chad warned.

“What else is new?” Jensen sardonically replied.

+++++++

“What the fuck?!” Jensen groused when he felt the familiar weight pressing against his back. After his talk with Chad, bone-tired weariness had hit him. He had stumbled back to the den and collapsed onto his cot, asleep within minutes. He had awakened when he felt someone slipping onto his cot with him.  
“Hush. You do not want to wake the others do you?” A voice growled near his ear. 

“Jared?! What the fuck are you doing here. And stop drooling all over my neck.” Jensen groused, jabbing his right elbow directly behind him. 

“Are you always this difficult when you first wake up? I am here to see to your protection. Remember how you begged for it?” Jared reminded him as his hands slipped underneath Jensen’s shirt and began caressing his bare stomach. Jensen silently groaned and pressed his flushed face into the pillow. He could feel the warm cloud of arousal engulfing his body as his cock hardened against his thin cotton boxer briefs.   
“So this is the only way to silence that smart mouth of yours….interesting.” Jared muttered against his neck before the werewolf started to nuzzle and suck at the flesh.

“Shut up, you sleep pervert…” Jensen groaned, his body unconsciously pressing closer to the Alpha’s hard-muscled frame. 

Any reply Jared would have made was lost when another shadow darkened the doorway. The Alpha gave an earsplitting bloody roar. His fangs burst through his gums and he pounced on the form, knocking it backwards and outside of the den. Without any hesitation he buried his canines into the exposed neck, ripping at the flesh, tissue, and bones. Blood dripped from his mouth down to his chin, his amber eyes looked up at the three crouching forms that stood frozen nearby. He gave another roar before launching himself forward, claws extending from his hands. 

Jensen stood up and shuffled to the door. Without giving a second glance to the violence that was occurring outside his doorstep, he closed the door. 

“Jensen! Aren’t you going to do anything?” Morgan exclaimed. He sat up on his bed. When the Alpha had come into the room, he was again struck with the same terror from earlier. But this time, he was able to move. He had planned to call out a warning to his friend until he heard Jensen’s grumpy response. He then realized that the Alpha did not intend to harm Jensen. Some of the fear had dissipated. 

“I’m going back to sleep. You all should. No one will disturb us for the rest of the night.” Jensen replied has he pulled the blanket over his head. Sounds of intense fighting along with yelps and whimpers could be heard outside their door.

“Jensen….”

“Sleep, Morgan. Jared is doing his duty of ‘protecting’ me. I’m pretty sure he’ll come back and annoy me when he’s done playing around with those buffoons. You guys better get some sleep. I’m doubling your drills tomorrow.” Jensen warned them. He heard the omegas groaning at his announcement. He smiled and began drifting off to sleep. For the first time since he came here, he felt safe. He went to sleep to the background noise of bones breaking and howls of pain in the air. 

+++++++

 _Flathead Forrest, Montana  
_  
“Why are we here, Urban? The trail is long gone. We’re wasting our time.” The blond haired hunter said.

“You know what your problem is, Roche? You need to know your enemy,” Karl Urban replied as he knelt on the ground. It was the location where they had found the three bodies of the dead hunters. After careful examination, it was determined that the hunters were killed by another hunter based on the bullets lodged in their bodies.

“What do I need to know about the fucking traitors? We find them and we kill them. End of story...” Roche sharply replied.

“And how are we going to find them if we don’t know why they did what they did? Ackles and Morgan have always been loyal members of the organization. Something must have happened for Pluto to kill his own unit.”

“Why should we care?”

“Because we are hunting down one of the greatest hunters that ever lived, you damned fool. Do you know why Ackles’s code name is Pluto?”

“No idea.”

“Pluto is the Latin name for the God of Death… The Greeks called him Hades. Now do you understand? We are hunting the God of Death. He has the highest number of kills in werewolves of all the hunters. There has never been any creature he has gone up against that he did not kill save for Padalecki. He is the deadliest, most methodical killer I have ever met. He thinks three moves ahead of his enemies, and he is stone cold to his core. The only weakness he ever had was his loyalty to his loud-mouthed best friend, JD Morgan. Somehow all that has happened must be related to Morgan.”

“Why do we need to figure this out?”

“It’s the only way we can find them. And the only way to kill them...” Urban responded coldly.

“Sounds like you knew Ackles.”

“I do. He’s my soul mate.”

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: I’ll say it once and I’ll say it million times plus infinity…. Great big cherry on top of ice cream thanks go to my good friend and partner in crime, oldbatj. Thank you so much for being a fabulous beta. You make me a better writer with each part and most importantly, you make me believe in myself a little more each time. Thanks, hon! ☺ 

Author’s Note 2: The Roche in this story is Sebastian Roche. I saw the movie, “Doom” which Karl Urban played the lead in. I really enjoy his character and really thought that Karl Urban would be a worthy/interesting character in this story. Where it will go….

Author’s Note 3: If you are interested in what happens next, please comment. If you not, thanks for reading!!


	4. The Blunt Burn of an Arrow’s Kiss

**Padalecki’s land, One week until the full moon**

“We need to leave tomorrow night.” Jensen casually said to his friend as they watched the omegas practicing the self-defense moves that Jensen had taught them earlier. 

“WHAT?!” Morgan exclaimed in surprise. He gawked at his friend. He noticed the slight flush on the hunter’s skin. Vivid determined green eyes stared into shock brown ones.

Jensen said, “The full moon is exactly one week away. We make our move tomorrow night, two hours before midnight. They perform a shift change on border patrol at that time so there should be a short 30 minute window when we can sneak over without being detected. I already memorized the layout of the land in that area. There is another pack rumored to be located in Maine. This pack is alleged to have a decent number of omegas. We will stay on Canadian land, travel through Montreal and Toronto before crossing over into the US border and making our way to Maine.”

“Jensen….what the Hell, man? Why are you leaving before your first shift?! Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I’m not going to shift.”

“Listen, I know that you have to go through the denial stage…”

“Morgan, listen to me carefully, I will not shift into a werewolf one week from now. I’m not even showing any symptoms.”

“What do you mean? Because you didn’t get any seizures after you were bitten? You and I both know that not having any seizures is not an indication that you won’t transform into a werewolf.”

“I know that. But I’m not displaying any of the other symptoms you had either… such as my body mass changing or my behavior.”

“What you talking about? What behavior change?” Morgan asked in confusion.

“Doesn’t matter. The point is that I won’t be shifting. And the moment they realize that I won’t be a werewolf, Padalecki will toss me off his land. Or worse...”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that…” Morgan replied, staring pointedly at the hickies on Jensen’s neck. The younger hunter blushed. 

“He only likes this package because he is assuming that that I’m going to turn furry within a week. But once it turns out that I’m a human, my ass is gone. We’ll be separated.” Jensen quietly said.

“I’ll be alright without you, Jen. You don’t have to risk your life for me.”

Jensen smiled and replied, “What did I tell you before? We’re in this together, until the bitter end. And by the way, don’t call me ‘Jen’. I won’t tell the kids about our intentions until we pass over into the new territory. I’ll tell them that it’s all part of a training exercise. No need for them to worry.”

“Jensen….”

“It’s okay, brother. We’ll be leaving together. That’s all that matters.”

The older ex-seaman nodded and lowered his head. His gut twisted at the idea of leaving this place that he inadvertently had began calling home. For the past few weeks, the alphas and betas had left him and the omegas in peace. Jensen was their constant shadow, watching over them. His presence became familiar and comforting. He also had an alpha guard constantly trailing after him. Morgan suspected that Padalecki had stationed the alpha not only as a bodyguard but also as a watchdog for his precious foe, keeping tabs on him. 

He knew why Jensen wanted to leave. He saw how often the Alpha came to their den and slipped into the hunter’s bed. He could smell the arousal from the occupants in the bed during their nightly sessions. Bickering between the couple could be heard. However it was soon followed with pleasure- filled moans throughout the night. 

In the morning, Jensen always woke flustered, face red with embarrassment while the Alpha stood naked in amusement with his arms wrapped about the blushing hunter. Jensen would soon badger the werewolf to leave while glaring at anyone that dared to ask any questions. The omegas at first became frightened by the Alpha’s presence. But after a couple of weeks of exposure coupled with Jensen constant griping at the tall werewolf, the omegas became less fearful. They adapted. They were still wary of the Alpha but became less timid. Morgan suspected that change in behavior had elevated the omegas’ esteem in Padalecki’s eyes.

Under Jensen’s firm guidance, the omegas grew confident in their fighting abilities and less frighten of the world. He knew that they were happy, laughter and smiles could be readily seen on their faces. Their eyes were constantly on Jensen, watching him for approval, seeking his protection. Morgan knew that if anything were to happen to Jensen, the little omega group would fall apart, including himself. 

“I’m scared.” Morgan admitted, feeling ashamed at the emotion. 

“Me too.” Jensen replied. Morgan once again gaped at his friend in astonishment. 

“Really?”

“Hell, yeah! This is going to be a dangerous mission even with our hunter backgrounds, and here we are taking 5 teenagers with us. Sure they’re somewhat trained, but that does not negate the fact that they’re still kids and total amateurs at this cloak and dagger shit. On top of that, pissed-off powerful alpha werewolves will be chasing us across the country where we will be very unfamiliar with the terrain. So yeah, I have some friggin’concerns.”

“Jesus Christ… then why are we doing this?”

“Because staying here would be worse.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, I agree, brother. On the bright side, these are not the worst odds we’ve ever faced .”

“That’s true. But the last time… you got caught in that bomb blast and got a scar on your pretty face. I’m still not liking the odds.”

“Man….do you ever not whine?” Jensen groused.

“Only when I sleep, dude. And even then, I snore.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“Hey! At least I’m not the guy making sex sounds all through the night.”

“I do not make sex sounds, old timer,” Jensen snarked.

“Who are you calling ‘old’?”

“Yup….knew your hearing would be the first to go in your old age.”

“Why, you stinker, take that back!” Morgan hollered. Jensen gave him a momentary dirty look before the younger hunter launched himself at his friend, tackling him to the ground. The two hunters playfully wrestled with each other, laughing and insulting each other’s manhood. 

The omegas stopped training to watch the two friends goofing off, confused smiles flashing across their faces. For the first time in their young lives, they felt like they were part of a family that cared for them. But conversely they were frightened that someone or something would come and take away that comfort as life had always taught them. Nothing good ever seemed to last for an omega. 

+++++++

Jensen continued to wander in the woods, lost in his thoughts. He knew that in a few short hours he would be disappearing, certain to never lay eyes on Jared Padalecki again. Conflicting emotions filled him. Anticipation and relief warred with sadness and loss. He cursed himself for feeling weak but he could not deny the fact that Jared had gotten under his skin. When the Alpha had first slipped into his bed, he had initially fought the grabby bastard, cursing him, ordering him to leave. But the annoying werewolf refused to listen. Instead he had wrapped himself more firmly against the struggling hunter until Jensen stopped grumbling and began to drift off to sleep. The tricky wolf was a warm furnace against him. On the chilly nights, Jared’s elevated body heat became a welcome presence to have in bed.

In the middle of the nights, Jensen would often awake from arousing dreams. As if sensing his consciousness, Jared would immediately swoop in, crushing his lips in mind-blowing kisses while his hands roamed possessively on Jensen’s naked flesh. The Alpha was always careful keeping his hands away from the hunter’s cock. Instead he would drive Jensen mad, playing with his sensitive nipples, rubbing and petting Jensen’s ass while thrusting his hard massive cock against the hunter’s stomach and groin area. Jensen felt each thrust burning against his belly, his boxes soaked with his pre-cum. He wanted to touch Jared’s rigid flesh but instead twisted his hands into the bed sheets to try to control his lustful wanton urges. He knew that each passionate encounter was weakening his resolve against the Alpha. He needed to get away before it was too late.

Abruptly Jensen felt malicious eyes on him. He paused, looking at the surrounding trees suspiciously, trying to discern any possible threat.

Without warning a deadly-sharp arrow ripped through the air and piercing his right shoulder. Pain exploded through his body, forcing him to duck for cover against a large tree. 

“Son of a bitch!” Jensen muttered. More arrows flew by him, missing him by inches. He hid his body more closely against the thick, protective bark, trying to determine the location of the archer. 

He pulled out his Glock and randomly shot over his shoulder where he suspected the culprit was hiding. He felt the arrow burning in his shoulder, throbbing against his bone. Blood had begun gushing out from the wound. The arrowhead was still embedded in his flesh, not passing through his shoulder completely. 

Ripping the fabric between his collar and shoulder, he awkwardly tugged off his first outer layer of shirts, intending to use the material as a make shift bandage for his injury. The hunter took a deep breath, his left hand held the steel arrow shaft that was protruding from his body while his right hand held the Glock in case an enemy would appear before him. With one mighty yank, Jensen pulled the arrow from his shoulder. Crimson blood spilled from the gaping wound. He quickly wrapped the shirt around his shoulder, attempting to staunch the bleeding. 

He began feeling lighted headed, his heart beating rapidly, his shoulder feeling as if it was on fire around the wound. He tried to calm his racing heart but found himself gasping for breath. He realized in a moment of brilliant clarity that the arrowhead was poisoned. 

He continued to clutch the blunted weapon in his left hand. The poisonous residue on the arrowhead was his only avenue of research to provide a possible antidote. More arrows continued to shoot past his protective tree. He could feel his vision whiting out, slowly losing his grip on consciousness. 

As his last desperate move, he screamed, “JARED!!!”

Dead silence could be heard in the forest. His actions seemed to surprise the shooter, momentarily halting their attack. Jensen felt the last dregs of his energy being drained from his body. Despite his determination to stay awake and confront his attackers head-on, he felt his body slipping against the tree trunk, slumping toward the cold, hard ground. 

His eyes began to droop. His hands still held on to the arrow and his gun. He unwillingly closed his pain-glazed green eyes. When he once again became conscious, he felt a menacing presence standing over him. He opened his eyes and stared up at a massive black furred wolf with amber colored eyes. Blood was dripping from its crimson covered snout. 

Jensen weakly smiled and whispered, “Jared…”

The wolf whined and leaned forward, licking his face first and then began on the wound. 

“Don’t….poi..sin.. in…ar..ow…” The hunter managed to utter before once again slipping into the abyss of agonizing oblivion. Mournful howls rang in his ears. 

+++++++

Pain was his first conscious thought. Everything hurt, his bones, his body… his skin. Even the air against his fevered flesh scorched him. 

His heart was pounding rapidly against his chest, feeling like it was about to burst out of his body. The rapid beating thumped loudly in his ears. He thought he would go mad with the sound.

He gasped for breath. It felt like the oxygen was caught in his lungs, unable to escape. He was drowning and no one knew or could save him. 

He was dying.

“JENSEN!” A familiar voice screamed. But Jensen was too lost in his pain. And then he felt himself slipping once more into the darkness.

+++++++

_“Open this door, boy!” The man screamed at him through the flimsy, decrepit, wooden barrier._

_Nine-year-old Jensen sat shivering on the filthy bathroom floor, as far away from the locked door as possible. In his hand, he clenched a toothbrush. He knew that at any moment the old man would break down the door and try to do terrible things to him. He gripped the toothbrush harder in his hands, nervous sweat soaking his armpits and palms. He knew that the only person who could save him was himself._

_He shuddered again, his body still hurting from where the man had grabbed and touched him. It made him feel dirty. Tears trickled down his scared pale face._

_The boy swore to himself that he would never again let the man touch him. Even if he had to die, he would never stop fighting._

_Jensen’s heart began beating rapidly when he saw the lock slowly give under the efforts of the determined man. He began to cry, panicking. His grip on the toothbrush loosened._

“Do not be frightened by this memory, Jensen. This was when you first decided to fight even unto your death. Watch...” the voice said to him. Jensen turned and gawked at a large black-furred wolf sitting by his side. 

_Suddenly the bathroom door swung open. A monster in the shape of a man stood in the doorway. He smiled evilly at the boy and stalked towards him. He bent down and picked up the skinny child. But his prey immediately struck, attacking without remorse or mercy. Jensen repeatedly jammed the pointy handle of the toothbrush directly into the monster’s eyes, blinding the man. The old pervert screamed, dropping the boy. Without hesitation, Jensen balled up both his fists and punched the man in the balls. Screaming the man fell onto his back. Jensen scrambled forward and repeatedly slammed the heel of his shoe directly down on the man’s neck, seemingly breaking his windpipe. He then pushed himself onto his feet and watched the man gasping for breath, suffocating. Adrenaline coursed through his body, his shaking hands still gripping the bloody toothbrush as he waited and watched. It was his first time killing a monster._

“You are safe now. Time for you to wake up, Jensen,” the wolf mind-spoke to him. Jensen turned and glanced at the black-furred wolf. It looked familiar to him. 

But before Jensen could question the creature, the scene before him slowly dissolved into darkness. And all that was left was thick, throbbing, unmerciful pain.

He screamed.

+++++++

He was surrounded by heat. A familiar musky smell was pressed against his nose. A hard muscled wall of warmth was wrapped securely around him. Everything in his body throbbed and ached. His throat was parched, his lips dry. He needed water desperately but was unable to speak. He tried to open his eyes but found the action too painful to attempt. He quietly lay in the comforting embrace, his mind still numb from the agony his body was feeling. 

“Jensen….come back to me,” Jared whispered against his skin. He then felt tears dripping onto his face. He realized in disbelief that the tears were from the Alpha. Something inside his chest slowly unclenched as he was finally able to drift off to a peaceful and healing slumber. 

+++++++

“Jensen….”

“What?” The hunter grumbled, annoyed to be disturbed from his sleep.

“JENSEN?!” Jared roared, his fingers shaking the grumpy hunter. Jensen opened one green eye in irritation, glaring at the werewolf.

He said, “Dude, I’m trying to sleep. Do you mind?”

“You’re awake!” Jared accused him. 

“Well… it’s hard to sleep with you yelling in my ear,” Jensen groused, closing his eye.

“You were dying of poison.”

“Apparently it didn’t take since I’m alive now.”

“Do not joke around about your life!” Jared growled, naked all-consuming rage reflected in his voice.

“Jared…”

“What?!” The Alpha thundered at the hunter.

“I miss you too.” Jensen said, gently smiling at the werewolf looming over him. He could see the corners of the Alpha’s mouth slowly bending, returning the smile.

“But could you go get me some coffee? I’m having major withdrawal issues.” Jensen snarkily requested. He watched in amusement as the Alpha’s eyes narrowed, turning amber. His handsome face filled with an infuriated expression. 

“Jensen, you impertinent human!” The Alpha’s aggravated roar echoed throughout the den. 

+++++++

“Why am I here and not at my den?” Jensen griped, inadvertently cuddling closer to the large werewolf against him.

“You are in the medical lair where all sick werewolves must reside. You almost died three days ago and had slipped into a coma. We administered an antidote based on the poison that was still on the arrowhead. You were being constantly monitored around the clock to ensure that your body had the proper medication to fight off the poison. You are very fortunate that our Alpha has graced you with his presence the entire time.” Misha lectured to the complaining hunter.

“Suck up,” Jensen mumbled before turning his face into Jared’s chest, his ear pressed against the familiar sound of the werewolf’s heartbeat, luring him to sleep once more. The Alpha chuckled at Jensen’s disgruntlement. 

“You will stay here until you have fully recovered. Then we will talk about your new home. You cannot remain among the omegas.”

“I’m trying to sleep. No talking.” Jensen bellyached, snuggling closer to the muscular body.

He felt a swift smack on his ass cheek. He yelped, “I can’t believe you are abusing an invalid that just came out of a coma! Have you no shame?”

“Jensen…” Jared growled in warning.

But the hunter ignored him. He saw the beta quickly scrambling out the room in fear. He continued, “I am trying to recover my strength. All I want to do is go home to something familiar and safe. Is that so much to ask?”

“Are you saying that I can’t keep you safe?” The quiet threat could be heard Jared’s voice.

“You can’t be with me 24 hours, seven days a week. You are the Alpha of this massive pack and you have duties and responsibilities. I need time to recuperate and frankly need people around me that I can trust. Someone did try to kill me you know.”

“Omegas cannot protect you.”

“The ones that I trained can.” Jensen snapped back.

“I will not argue this point with you anymore. You will stay here until you are healthy once again. That is my final decision.”

“Jared….”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

And with that decree, Jensen felt his eyes drooping before slipping into his dreams despite the burning anger he had for the Alpha. Unbeknownst to him, Jared pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Sleep my little hunter. I will keep you safe.”

+++++++

Jensen didn’t know what alerted him, but he was immediately awake. His eyes snapped open, his body tensing for an attack. 

He glanced around the room, noting the shadowy form by the end of his bed. He flung the blanket off his body, freeing his arms and legs. With almost lightning fast movement, the werewolf was on top of him, his claws digging into Jensen’s arms. But the hunter had his legs bent to his chest, pushing the stranger away from his body. He grabbed at his right calf, praying that his hidden knife was still strapped into his ankle sheath. 

With a swift kick, he managed to push his attacker away from him. But as quickly as the werewolf was thrown from him, he came roaring back, snarling and snapping his fangs at the hunter. However Jensen was ready for him. As soon as the werewolf rushed toward him, Jensen thrust the silver blade directly into the werewolf’s stomach. He immediately shoved it upward, slicing the flesh and bones of the chest cavity. Jensen then plunge his left hand into the werewolf’s belly, reaching up through the ribs until he felt the beating heart of the werewolf. 

He stared unflinchingly into the pain-filled eyes of his attacker. With a grimace on his beautiful scarred face, Jensen wrenched the beating organ from the werewolf’s chest; which widened the laceration wound on the creature’s bloody torso. Jensen watched the werewolf stumble backwards before collapsing to the floor, dead. Still gripping the bloody heart in his hand, Jensen realized that he also was badly injured during the attack.

“Son of a bitch….” Jensen muttered before collapsing backwards onto the bed. Blood seeped from the wounds on his arms and chest. 

“Jared….” He whispered as he struggled to stay awake. He knew he should try to stop the oozing blood flow but his limbs felt heavy and frozen. The bloody heart slipped out of his numb fingers and onto the floor. 

Then he heard a familiar voice in his mind. “I’m coming.”

Jensen tiredly smiled and allowed himself to drift away, comforted by the wolf’s words.

+++++++

The next time Jensen awakened, he found himself lying on a familiar bed in the omega den. He turned to smile at Jared’s frowning face. 

“Told you the best place for me is being in the omega den... At least here I have people I can rely on.” Jensen said, flashing another bright smile at the glowering Alpha.

“Fucking alpha! Too concerned getting his dick sucked than performing his duty in watching you!” Jared growled, his eyes flashing amber bright in anger and disgust. 

“So I’m guessing that I was attacked by a beta, correct?” Jensen inquired as he watched the Alpha paced back and forth in the room growing more agitated by the minute. 

“No. You were attacked by another alpha from an outside tribe. How he got past our borders without alerting us is another matter entirely.”

“Huh... How interesting. Hope you didn’t hurt the alpha that was guarding me too much.”

“I killed him. Anyone that fails me will die.” Jared coldly replied. 

“Remind me to never forget your birthday.” Jensen drily said. 

“Jensen…..” Jared said in warning.

“Dude, lighten up. I just woke up and I’m starving. Go get me some food….please?” Jensen whined, hoping to distract the fuming Alpha. He sensed that Jared needed to leave the room to calm down. The longer the Alpha thought about what could have happened, the more furious it made him. In order to calm the bloodlust, Jensen was appealing toward the protective instincts of the wolf to provide and safeguard. 

Jared gave him another hard look. The hunter tried to look as pathetic and innocent as possible, which caused the Alpha to narrow his eyes suspiciously. In the end, Jared stumped over to the hunter, crushed him into a deep and penetrating kiss before ordering the man to rest. He left with strict warnings to Jensen not to leave the bed until he returned with food. 

Jensen waited until the door shut and called out to Morgan. 

“Morgan! Are you there?”

The closet opened and Morgan tentatively walked toward him, carefully keeping into the shadows. Jensen tried to calm the rising panic at the ex-seaman’s action. However, thick fear and anger twisted in his gut when he finally saw his friend’s face. Bruises littered the omega’s handsome appearance. His lips were split, evident that someone had punched him in the face. 

“He’s fucking dead.” Jensen growled sitting up in the bed and grabbing Morgan’s face for a closer inspection.

“Who?” Morgan asked in confusion.

“The goddamned bastard that hurt you! Who the fuck is he?!”

“Oh….” Morgan replied before flashing a wicked smile and said, “Don’t worry about it. I took care of it.”

“What the Hell do you mean?”

“You were right…. I determine who I am. Not fucking biology.” Morgan replied. 

+++++++

Morgan’s mind flashed back to what had happened a few days ago. He had been frantic with worry about Jensen. He knew something had happened to the hunter but no one would tell him. When he tried to enter the medical den, he was turned away, ordered to return to the Omega lair. Since it was a direct order from the beta doctor, Misha, Morgan was forced to comply and return to the other omegas. 

As evening approached and the little group had settled in for the night, a young alpha had forced his way into the den. Morgan had stood there frightened and defenseless against the will of the young, cocky alpha. He had tried to protect the other omegas by telling them to hide in the closet while he handled the alpha. Matt had tried to stay with him but he didn’t want the young man to get hurt. He had told Matt he needed the boy to stay with the other omegas to calm them down. Matt reluctantly had agreed, though his blue eyes had been full of worry and sadness for the ex-seaman. 

“What do you want?” Morgan had asked the young alpha. 

The brown-haired, brown-eyed, teenaged werewolf sneered at him. “You’re awfully old to be an omega. But a hole is a hole. Get on your knees, bitch.” 

Despite the boiling rage in Morgan’s mind, the power of the alpha’s words pounded into Morgan. He had fought against obeying but found himself sinking to the floor, bowing his head. But his actions weren’t fast enough to satisfy the young alpha. A fist slammed into his face several times, blood spilling into his mouth from his cut lips. But still JD had remained kneeling on the floor unable to fight back against the abuse. 

_No_ , his mind screamed at him but still he submitted. He had heard the sound of the young alpha unbuttoning his pants, pulling down the zipper. Helpless anger filled him. His fingers clenched into fists yet he still couldn’t command his body to stand up and punch the smug young bastard.

“This is where you belong, Omega. On the floor serving your master... The moment you forget, you just remember what happened to your filthy, whore friend.”

Morgan’s head snapped upward in confusion. He ignored the naked hard cock that was inches from his face. The alpha gleefully laughed at his puzzled expression.

He snickered, “Didn’t you know….? Your mighty leader is dead. Or soon will be with the poison running through his veins. Now suck my cock, Omega.”

“WHAT?!” Morgan cried out. Memories of Jensen burst through his mind. He remembered his first meeting with a young fresh-faced Jensen.

_“Hello, Sergeant. My name is Jensen Ackles and I’m reporting for duty, Sir.”_

_“Aren’t you too pretty to be in the Navy SEALS, Jenny?”_

_“If they let you in, Sir, I’m sure I won’t have a problem. And if you ever call me ‘Jenny’ again, I will knock out every tooth in your mouth, Sir.”_

_Morgan had started chuckling and replied, “Jensen, I think you and I will get along great.” He knew then that he had finally found someone that wasn’t afraid to call him out on all of his bullshit. He had found his friend for life._

_He remembered the first time he had prayed to God, begging for Jensen to be allowed to live. They were in the middle of a combat zone. Their unit was pinned down; enemies surrounding them on all sides. Jensen had devised a last minute escape plan that required one person in their unit to stay behind to lay down a cover of fire as a diversion. He had volunteered himself, logically explaining that he was the best shooter in the group. Morgan had argued with him, unwilling to leave his friend behind. But the savvy soldier explained that if Morgan stayed with him, there would be no one to lead the men away. Morgan remembered waiting at the rendezvous point for hours. Fear, guilt and desperation were heavy in his heart. He prayed to God that Jensen would come. Hours later, suffering from heavy blood loss due to his injuries and with a pronounced limp in his right leg, Jensen came stumbling toward them. Morgan had known as he wrapped bandages around Jensen’s injuries, that the younger man would never fail him._

All consuming grief had filled Morgan as the alpha werewolf spoke those dreadful words. The pain of losing his best friend, who was closer to him than his own blood brother, roared through him. The bond and the grief the omega felt for Jensen immediately snapped the chains of control the alpha had on him. He had leaped upward, howling his sorrow and anger while repeatedly pummeling his fists into the young alpha’s arrogant face and body.

+++++++

“So wait a minute… you beat that son of a bitch up? Holy fuck, that’s awesome! How did you break his control?” Jensen asked, grinning proudly at his friend.

“I don’t want to tell you because you might get even more conceited,” Morgan griped.

“Morgan!” Jensen barked.

“Okay, don’t get your panties in a twist. It was you.”

“Me? What did I do? I was in a coma.”

“He was trash-talking about you. Said you were dying. And… I snapped. Went crazy on his damned ass.”

“Wait a minute… that means that I once again saved your life by being awesome! I totally rock!” Jensen crowed.

“See… this is why I didn’t want to tell you. Now your head is going to be even larger than usual.” 

“I knew you were secretly in love with me…admit it!” Jensen needled, flashing a devilish smile at his friend. 

“Shut up.” Morgan replied rolling his eyes at the hunter. 

“Jensen… are you okay?” Alona timidly asked. The group of omegas had quietly slipped out of the closet and stood by Jensen’s bed. The two friends were too consumed with squabbling with each other to even notice their presence. 

The hunter jerked his head and smiled at the group of omegas. He was surprised to find himself missing the kids. Each omega had a unique personality. Although he felt protective toward them, he also worried about them.

“I’m alright, Alona. It’s going to take more than fucking poison to kill me.” Jensen smoothly replied. 

“We heard what you said to the Alpha. That you trust us to keep you safe….” Matt said.

“Yes, I did tell Jared that. And I believe every word that I said.”

“We promise you that we will die to protect you. Your faith in us will not be in vain,” Michael vowed his blue eyes bright with devotion. Out of all the omegas, Michael was the most fragile. He rarely spoke, often hiding behind one of the other omegas for protection. But under Jensen guidance, the omega had bloomed. He spoke more readily now and began to rely less on his brothers and sisters. 

“I don’t need you to die for me…” Jensen tried to inject. 

“Jensen… can we touch you? Only for a bit?” Kristen asked, her hazel eyes full hope and fear of rejection.

Jensen knew that the omegas needed the physical comfort of being able to touch him in order to calm their anxieties. Although he didn’t want anyone touching him, he nodded and smiled. All the omegas took it as a sign to climb onto the bed and cuddle close to him. He inwardly sighed and caught his friend’s eyes. Morgan quickly glanced away but Jensen saw how much he desperately wanted to join in. 

“Come on, brother. Even though you have a big ass, I’m pretty sure we can still make room for you,” Jensen teased. 

Morgan quickly grinned and leaped on the bed. He retorted, “If there is anyone that needs to lose weight in this room it’s you.”

“Dude…stop checking me out.”

“Ahhh, shut up!”

+++++++

**Walkerville, Montana**

“Why are you smiling? Good news?” Sebastian Roche asked, his blue eyes full of question at the commander’s shift of mood. For the past few weeks, Karl Urban had become deadly quiet, seething with anger and rage at each dead-end lead they followed. Sebastian was frightened of the man. Urban was widely recognized for his superior skills in tracking. He was also notorious for his violence, savagely killing the monsters he hunted. He left their remains in pieces as his calling card. 

“I spoke to the hotel clerk that rented the room to a ‘John and Dean Winchester’. The father and son duo physically match Ackles’ and Morgan’s appearances. The clerk vividly remembered Dean because of how much concern he displayed for his father.”

“Concern?”

“Yes, apparently John Winchester was prone to having seizure attacks. He had several before leaving town.”

“There wasn’t anything in Morgan’s medical file that indicated that he had condition.”

“Exactly...” Urban replied.

“So what does that mean?” Sebastian pressed. 

“It means that Morgan became very ill. Is his illness directly related to their last mission? Or was it a coincidence? I don’t believe in coincidences. Which leads us to a very interesting question…. What caused Morgan to develop an illness after their last mission?”

“Why does it matter?”

Urban turned and gave Sebastian a hard and disgusted look. The blonde blushed but still waited to hear Urban’s response. 

“Because if we figure out what caused the illness and what exactly Morgan is suffering from, we can pinpoint where they are hiding out.”

+++++++

**Padalecki lands, One day until the full moon**

“I think we should still make a run for it.” Jensen said while lying in bed. 

“I think the drugs must have made you delusional. You are still not back to your full strength. And must I remind you how Padalecki has not left your side longer than one hour?” 

“But, Morgan….”

“No, Jensen. I’m not going to risk endangering you. Like it or not, you are still recovering. If you don’t shift tomorrow, we’ll figure something out. But we can’t leave now. It’s foolish.”

“Fuck…”

“Yeah…I know.” Morgan quietly said.

+++++++

**Padalecki land, 50 minutes until the Full Moon**

“Are you ready for this, Jensen?” Chris asked. He was tasked with escorting the hunter to the main meeting grounds where all werewolves shifted in their first full moon. His blood was already humming in anticipation. In the last few days, the Alpha had increased the guards patrolling the borders. He also remained close by Jensen’s side, rarely leaving it. The behavior had caused alarm among the betas, for no mated alpha would willingly stay away from his mate for several days. 

“You look really flustered. Is the moon affecting you, too?” Jensen inquired, watching his surroundings suspiciously. It was the first time he’d spent any significant time outside the den. After two murder attempts on his life, he remained cautious. He knew too many werewolves wanted him dead. He was aware that Chris wanted him to turn into a beta or omega. There was little love or respect that Chris had for the pack’s official Beta. Jensen was still trying to figure out why there was such tension between the alphas and Sandy. 

“Yes, the closer it gets to the full moon, the higher our body temperature elevates. We can feel the call of the Moon Goddess, Luna. It’s very difficult to keep from shifting. Young wolves like you will be unable to control their transformations during the full moon. Only older and more experienced weres will have ultimate control.”

“Why were Morgan and the omegas not allowed to follow us?”

“Because they are omegas. Once they shifted their pheromones would drive the younger werewolves mad with primitive lust. They would fight against each other to determine who would fuck the omegas. It would cause unnecessary bloodshed.”

“Wait a minute…wouldn’t that happen if I shift into an omega?!”

Chris smiled wickedly and asked, “Are you afraid that your ass will get split open by alphas’ and betas’ cocks?”

“Fuck yeah!” Jensen exclaimed. 

“Don’t worry. The Alpha will be there. With one howl, he can have all of us immediately on our bellies in submission. His will is unbreakable.”

“Why can’t I shift in private to be on the safe side?”

Chris gave Jensen a speculative look and said, “I don’t know. The Alpha parading you in front of the pack is almost like an official ceremony. What he intends, I do not know. But it will be interesting.”

“Glad I provide so much entertainment value for you.” Jensen griped as they reached the meeting grounds. The alphas and betas stood naked, staring up at the pitch-black sky, waiting for the full moon to be revealed. Jensen scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar tall shape. His green eyes locked into brown hate-filled ones. Sandy stood glaring at him. She was surrounded by the betas, which all turned and glowered at him in animosity. Jensen returned her stare in challenge, having learned at a young age to never back down from a predator. He gave her a mocking smirk knowing that it would enrage her. 

“You are definitely full of amusement. Please try not to antagonize Sandy too much. You need to focus because you are about to shift in two minutes.” Chris warned, watching the combatants’ interactions. 

“About that….” Jensen replied. Suddenly the clouds parted and the full moon was revealed. Howls from the crowd erupted. Many fell to the ground, their bones breaking and reshaping into another massive form. 

“Mother Luna…you are not changing!” Chris burst out, grabbing Jensen’s shoulder. He was sweating profusely, trying to maintain his control, fighting his shift so that he could remain at Jensen’s side to protect him. 

Before the hunter could respond, a loud thunderous roar howled through the night. Instantly all the werewolves dropped to their stomachs. But Jensen remained standing, waiting to see the new threat that had arrived. A few feet from him stood the familiar massive black-furred wolf. 

“Jared…” He whispered, smiling in relief. But the werewolf snarled at him, baring his white fangs. 

“Jared?” Jensen uttered, realizing instantly that the black wolf did not recognize him. It only perceived him as a human, and therefore… prey. 

“Run…” Chris mumbled as he lay on the ground in submission for his Alpha. 

“Shit!” Jensen said before turning and dashing off into the woods. He heard the sound of deafening paws chasing after him. He tripped and slipped several times, yet he continued to run. He could feel the distance between them quickly decreasing. He grabbed his silver blade that he still had strapped to his side. Suddenly his foot got caught on a tree root and he fell, his face slamming into the dirt, the silver blade slipping from his hand. He twisted around but the wolf was already on top of him. 

The creature snarled at him. Droplets of saliva dripped down from its white fangs and onto Jensen’s pale face. The hunter remained frozen, staring up into cold supernatural amber eyes. 

“It’s me…Jensen. Come on, you know me. You were in my dreams, my memories, and my mind.” Jensen blabbered hoping that his words broke through the haze of bloodlust. 

But the wolf howled and clamped down on Jensen’s fragile exposed shoulder area close to his neck. The hunter’s screamed in pain as he felt his bones being crushed under the powerful jaws of the werewolf. 

“MINE. MATE.” He heard as the words declaring ownership vibrated through his mind before waves of pain crashed through his body. He mercifully slipped into oblivion with possessive howls ringing in his ears. 

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: I have to take this moment to express how much I respect, admire, and love my amazing beta, oldbatj. I am constantly dumbfounded at her will, determination and dedication. I am very blessed to call her my friend…and that she’s willing to beta my work! She could never let me down. Please take a moment to thank this amazing woman. ~~Hugs~~

Author’s Note 2: If you are interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!


	5. The Pungent Taste of Desperation on your Lips

“Jensen….can you hear me?” A sweet feminine voice said to him. 

Jensen opened his green eyes and winced at the bright lights glaring down at him. He glanced over at a stunning red-haired, young woman smiling at him. 

“My name is Doctor Danneel Harris. I am your doctor. You’ve been medevaced to the closest US medical facility due to the extensive nature of your injuries. How are you feeling?” She asked him, smiling comfortingly at him. But Jensen had a low-grade throbbing headache. His body felt bruised and broken.

The injured soldier gave her a blank look. He said, “Like I’ve been blown up.”

The doctor flushed. She hastily added, “Stupid question on my part, I apologize.”

“Don’t. I was being an ass. I don’t like hospitals.”

“This is actually a medical research facility.”

Jensen ignored her answer and bluntly asked, “How are my men? My unit?”

“Lieutenant Ellis was killed in the bomb blast. Everyone else however is fine; they only suffered some minor injuries. You were the only one that suffered major damage.” Danneel replied. She could see how the soldier immediately deflated in relief once he heard about the safety of his men. He seemed unconcerned with his own wellbeing. 

“You’re not my actual doctor, are you?” Jensen guessed.

Astonishment flashed across the doctor’s pretty face. Dr. Harris stammered, “How did you know?”

“You’re too young to be a surgeon. You’re also wearing 3-inch heels. If you were a medical doctor, your feet would never survive to the end of your 12 plus hours shift. However, you are a doctor because the identification card attached to the lab coat you’re wearing looks authentic. What kind is another matter…”

Danneel gave him a guilty smile. She said, “You’re right again, Jensen. My degree is in the field of immunology and genetics. I’ve worked closely with the military on several research projects.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes and sharply inquired, “Are you experimenting on soldiers now? Is that why my hands and feet are tied to this bed, Doctor?”

Shocked, she turned hurt brown eyes to his vivid green ones. Danneel responded curtly, “You had wide-ranging wounds all over your body and face from that bomb blast. We spent several hours removing shrapnel from your body, fighting to keep you alive. You were then placed in a medically-induced coma. We didn’t want you to move and accidently tear your stitches in your unconscious state. I assure you that we did not ‘experiment’ on you!”

“You didn’t answer my other question. Are you experimenting on human soldiers?” Jensen pressed.

“Do you know why you were almost blown to bits? Because you were sacrificing yourself for your unit... You were sent on a recon mission to bring back a captured American soldier. It turned out that you walked into a trap. The desert was riddled with bombs hidden beneath the sand surface. You ordered your men to walk behind you in single file. So if there were a bomb, you would be the only one killed. You were willing to die for your unit. Unfortunately one of the younger soldiers of your unit didn’t listen to your orders and broke formation. You noticed and tried to save him but it was too late. He stepped on a bomb and nearly killed you in the blast.”

Jensen gave her a hard look and asked, “What point are you trying to make?”

“There’s a hidden war out there, Jensen. It is a war of good versus evil… humans against werewolves. And we are losing that fight! We need brave soldiers like you in the battle.”

“It’s always the pretty ones that are crazy.” Jensen commented sardonically.

Danneel glared at the injured soldier. She snapped, “I’m being serious, Jensen. Do you want to know what we have been researching for the past seven years? A vaccine against Lupine Parvovirus known as LPV. As you know, once someone gets bitten by a werewolf, LPV is immediately transmitted into their bloodstream. Instead of destroying the host cells like typical viruses, LPV transforms the cells, causing genetic mutations, completely changing the DNA. Infected individuals are no longer human. Once this happens, there is no reversal. Our population dwindles as the enemies’ increases. We will soon be extinct if we don’t begin to turn the tide our way.” Her brown eyes were full of righteous passion. She was a beautiful woman but Jensen knew she was completely insane. 

He tugged at his bound hands once more, testing the strength and tightness of the restraints. He asked, “Not to make it all about me, but how do I fit into this world saving equation of yours?”

She smiled and walked closer to him. She explained, “The mapping of the human genome project was finished in 2003. This meant we had the complete genetic makeup of humans. We discovered that there was a small population of humans that possessed a genetic mutation, a gene that naturally combats the LPV infection, making these individuals immune to the virus. Even at direct repeated exposure to LPV virus, the individuals were not infected! We theorized that if we could manufacture a vaccine modeled after this gene, perhaps we could offer immunization to the general public against werewolves attacks.”

“Let me guess….it didn’t work.” Jensen sarcastically said. 

“No, it didn’t. We had volunteer test subjects that after receiving the immunization, immediately died. We made numerous modifications to the vaccine but still had no success. 

We decided to pursue another path forward. We focus our attentions on individuals that already had the gene. These individuals were typically normal humans. They did not possess supernatural abilities. But what if they were able to. We theorized that if we infected them with a highly potent dose of LPV virus with a cocktail of medications to temporarily suppress the gene, that the individuals would become infected. However once infected, these individuals would continue to be administered a cocktail of the medications regime in order to suppress the urge to shift into a werewolf form. They would also become super-human, possessing the speed, strength and power of the werewolves without changing into a beast therefore still retaining their humanity.” 

“Shit…” Jensen mumbled after he realized the doctor’s true intentions. He grimaced, making the stitches on his right cheek tighten, pulling the throbbing flesh against the thread. 

“It is policy that anyone that comes into this medical research facility has their blood immediately tested to determine if they have the gene. Even though you were severely injured, it did not excuse you from the rule. We had taken a vial of your blood for evaluation. I just got the results back. You have the gene, Jensen. You are immune to Lupine Parvovirus. You can never become a werewolf.”

+++++++

Jensen jerked awake from his memories, immediately feeling the throbbing, rippling, pain throughout his body. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, tuning out the mind-numbing agony. Slowly the pain ebbed to more tolerable levels. He realized that there were heavily covered bandages around his neck and shoulders. His arm was attached to an IV with a crimson-filled tube running from his arm to a hanging blood bag, as he was slowly fed a blood transfusion. He felt a hot, solid wall of muscles on his left side. Without turning his head, he knew the familiar musky scent belonged to Jared Padalecki. 

“You motherfucker….you bit me.” Jensen quietly accused the Alpha that was lying pressed up against him. Massive arms already wrapped around the hunter’s body dragged him closer to the burning heat of the large werewolf.

“Yes, I did.” Jared unapologetically replied.

“And now you are feeding your blood to me.” 

“Yes.”

“Fucking why?”

“You were suffering from severe blood loss. You needed blood. And I will be damned if you get it from anyone else other than me.”

“You already have a mate.”

“Yes, but you are still mine.” Jared growled possessively in his ear while his hand immediately slipped into the hunter’s boxers, rubbing at the semi-hard cock until the flesh fattened up completely in his hand.

“You have my bite, my blood, and soon when you fully recover, you will have my come dripping out of your body. MINE.” The Alpha werewolf proclaimed emphatically, stroking Jensen’s cock harder, faster, making the hunter unwillingly moan in his arms. Despite Jensen wanting to deny Jared’s claim, he felt his balls draw closer to his body, his hips thrusting against werewolf’s hand with Jared’s hot breath against his face. 

“Goddamnit… Jared!” Jensen groaned before white ropes of come spattered against his stomach. Jared continued to stroke his softening, sensitive dick, his massive hand covered with semen. Then the Alpha lifted his come-soaked hand and stared deeply into green sated eyes. He smiled before licking the hunter’s semen completely off of his hand. He watched Jensen’s face flush red with embarrassment and while his green eyes flashed with renewed arousal. Jared then used the same hand and began jerking his huge, rigid cock. Jensen’s eyes stared at the erotic image of the werewolf looming over him, watching him while touching his monstrous dick. After a few more strokes, massive loads of come shot from the Alpha’s cock onto Jensen’s body and face, painting the hunter white with come. 

“Jesus Christ…” Jensen muttered, closing his eyes. Satisfaction filled his veins, making all his limbs loosen. All the pain had dissipated once the Alpha had began touching his bruised body. 

He once again, felt the werewolf gather him close, settling his body around the hunter, making sure that Jensen’s arm remain straight for the IV line. 

“Sleep. Soon you will be mine completely.” Jared whispered to the exhausted hunter. 

As Jensen began to drift off to his dreams, he realized that he never contradicted the Alpha. 

Shit.

+++++++

“So I’m guessing you’re using the blood sharing to revoke the protection laws?” Jensen asked, nuzzling closer to the warm Alpha. After several hours of blood transfusions, Misha had finally removed the IV line from the hunter’s arm. Jared had kissed the bruised pierced veins when the needles were removed. 

“Of course. You are mine now. How do you know our laws so well?

“Know your enemy.”

“I am not your enemy!” Jared growled, his eyes becoming amber bright. 

“I know that now….settle down would ya’? I’m still injured here!” Jensen groused, hoping to calm the bloodlust from the Alpha. The trick worked. However Jared tightened his hold on the hunter, pressing even closer. Jensen silently groaned, already feeling his exhausted member hardening with arousal. 

Jensen continued, “I studied everything about werewolf culture and lore that was available to humans. When a young werewolf requests protection from an alpha werewolf, the young wolf is submitting to the alpha, admitting that the alpha is his superior. The alpha in turn protects the young wolf from all his enemies. One of the basic protection rules is that the alpha cannot take advantage, which means no sex. I knew it was the only way I could keep you away from my junk. Of course, you totally cheated by coming to my bed all the time, claiming to protect me from enemies that might show up during the night.”

“Your junk is not the only thing that I’m interested in.” Jared murmured huskily, slipping his hands down to Jensen’s ass, squeezing and massaging the firm flesh. His fingers teasingly brushed close to Jensen’s hole.

“Dude… still injured here!” Jensen griped, elbowing the Alpha. The bigger man laughed, moving his hands away from Jensen’s tempting ass toward his naked back, caressing his skin until the hunter began shivering in his arms with arousal. 

“Will you cut that out….”

“Never.” Jared quickly responded, swooping down and kissing the hunter breathless until all Jensen could remember was the Alpha holding him in his arms.

+++++++

“I hear his voice sometimes…” Jensen drowsily said, his ear pressed against Jared’s chest, listening to the familiar heartbeat. Werewolves’ heartbeats ran faster than humans. The familiar sound always gave Jensen comfort. 

“Who?” Jared asked.

“Your wolf...” Jensen said. He was too tired to notice how Jared became perfectly still, as his arms protectively tightened around the hunter.

“What does he say?”

“He usually comforts me.”

“Comforts you?!” Clear shock and disbelief colored the Alpha’s voice. 

“Yes. You are way more annoying than he is….” 

Jared immediately slapped his ass in retaliation but Jensen was too exhausted to complain. Instead he turned his head and licked a nipple near his face, stroking the sensitive flesh with his tongue. He heard the Alpha groan above him. He smiled and abruptly stopped and laid his face back on Jared’s panting chest.

“You are going to stop there?!” Jared hissed.

“Of course. I’m sleepy and tired.” Jensen replied, his eyes already closed. He ignored his body’s wanton reaction, his cock already hardening and aching for Jared’s touch. Instead he focused of the sexual frustration that was radiating from the Alpha, quietly chuckling to himself in joyful retribution. He knew that Jared would never force him, especially when he was too fatigued. 

“What is his name?” Jensen mumbled, already falling asleep. On the edge of his dreams, he heard Jared’s response.

“Sam.”

+++++++

Jensen cut through the town square, heading directly toward the Omega den. He felt the warm sunlight shining down on him. He wanted to lift his face skyward and soak in the warm sunlight. But he resisted the urge, too busy with training plans for the omegas. After one solid week of being in bed with Jared, the Alpha had finally deemed that he was well enough to leave their bed with strict orders for the hunter to not overexert himself. 

He chuckled again at his reaction. Once Jared opened his arms, releasing him, Jensen went scrambling out the bed, falling in his haste as his legs got tangled up on the bed sheets. He found himself naked on the floor looking up at a glowering Alpha. 

Jensen smiled, his green eyes softened as he remembered Jared picking him up and lecturing him for the next thirty minutes on being more careful. They then spent another two hours in bed, kissing and grinding against each other desperately. He already missed the comforting presence of the annoying Alpha. 

“Look at this little bitch. Walking around like he owns the place,” a snide male voice said in front of him. Jensen stopped and noticed two betas blocking his path. He casually dropped his hands to his side. He looked at the betas. One was an extremely tall, well-built werewolf, with black hair and clear blue-gray eyes. The other beta had a slimmer build, with dark blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

“Tom, Paul, what’s going on here?” Sandy asked, appearing behind the betas. Despite her question, Jensen immediately sensed that she was lying. He narrowed his green eyes and carefully observed the most dangerous predator before him. Although Sandy was a pretty, petite girl in comparison to the male betas, Jensen knew she was the deadliest of them all. 

The two betas remained silent, bowing their heads to her in respect. She smiled and turned toward Jensen. She said, “I’m glad you are feeling better, Jensen. We were quite worried that you might not make it. It seems that ever since you got here, you keep getting hurt.” 

Jensen bared his teeth and politely said, “I’m a hunter. I’m use to getting a little blood on myself.” 

Sandy’s brown eyes darkened dangerously. She snapped, “That’s right… you fucking hunt us! Killing our innocent pups, calling us monsters, when you are the ones making war on us!”

“I don’t kill kids. And I don’t hunt anything that doesn’t deserve to be hunted.”

“You fucking liar! My family was murdered by hunters! They killed my parents, raped and tortured my sisters before killing them!” 

“I don’t know which hunters you’re talking about. We follow a code. We are neither idiots nor suicidal. For one thing, hunters are humans, weaker than werewolves. Only an insane individual would go anywhere near a pack of werewolves. And second, humans can’t rape and torture werewolves, because werewolves are too fucking strong to put up with it.”

“You would say anything to stay by Jared’s side! Justifying what you are, hunter!” Sandy hissed at him with tears in her eyes. 

“Don’t you dare show any disrespect for our Beta, human!” Tom snarled, his eyes becoming amber bright. 

“You come here and declared that the omegas are under your protection. What right do you have?! They rightfully belong to the Beta. If she commands the pack to use them like whores than they will bend over and spread their legs, ready to take any cock that wants them.” Paul chimed in with an ugly sneer on his handsome face. 

With lightning fast movements, Jensen had two Glocks pointed at the betas. He coldly replied, “Anyone dares to fuck with my kids, I will fuck them up.”

He watched as the betas nodded to each other and slowly moved forward. He smiled and said, “And anyone stupid enough to fuck with me…..Jared will fuck them up!” 

Jensen watched with grim satisfaction the fear and terror that showed on the betas’ faces. Once he mentioned Jared’s name they immediately backed away, too ashamed to face their Beta. They turned tail and slunk away. Sandy stood there silently and seethed, powerless to directly attack Jensen as her minions abandoned her. 

The hunter lowered his weapons, however never taking his eyes away from the predator. He snarked, “You sure have some very loyal servants there.”

“Shut up, hunter. You may think you have won, but this is only the beginning. Jared is my mate. And once he grows tired of your skinny ass he will return to our bed. And then you will wish you had died today.”

“If he’s your mate….what is he doing in my bed?” Jensen innocently asked, watching Sandy become even angrier. He saw rage on her face rather than hurt and grief. She raised her hand, ready to strike him. 

“I wouldn’t touch him if I were you.” Chad cheekily warned, appearing suddenly by Jensen’s side. 

“He has insulted me, the Beta. I will punish him for his insolence!” Sandy snarled. 

“Our Alpha has declared that no one is allowed to lay one hand on him. If you dare to strike him, I will be forced to intervene. And no one wants to see that. Besides, that would only show us how truly desperate you are. Is he that much of a threat to you?” Chad snidely asked.

“This will not go unpunished!” She hissed at them before stomping away. 

“Do you ever manage to have a day where you do not piss anyone off?” Chad asked, watching Sandy’s retreat. Suddenly the smirking blonde felt his left knee collapsing due to a sharp kick to his left kneecap. He fell to his hands and knees. His face was jerked upright as a sharp silver blade was shoved directly under his neck. He blinked against the glaring sunlight, staring up into vivid green eyes. 

“If you ever try to use me in your fucking mind games with Sandy again, I will kill you. Do you understand, pup?” Jensen snarled menacingly. 

Chad blinked at the hunter and immediately pressed his neck closer to the dragger, exposing the fragile skin. He meekly replied, “Yes, I understand.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes. He asked, “What the Hell are you doing?”

“Nothing. I am admitting that you are right.”

“No….you are… doing something else. Holy shit…are you… submitting to me?!”

Chad gave the hunter an innocent and confused look. 

Jensen was not fooled. He growled and immediately yanked the blonde on his feet. But the damage was done. Already he could feel numerous curious eyes watching them. 

“You fucker. What did you hope to accomplish?” Jensen snarled, hustling the alpha to walk faster toward the omega den. 

“I didn’t make you stick a blade under my neck, Jensen. You did it yourself. I merely saw an opportunity and took advantage of it.” 

“Why do you want me to be the Beta so much? How do you know I would be a better choice than her? I am human and a hunter.”

“Despite how many werewolves you have killed, you will always be a better choice than that …bitch.” Chad scowled, his blues eyes immediately turning amber hued. 

“Why do you hate her so much, Chad?” Jensen asked, taken back by the passionate hatred in the blonde’s voice. 

The alpha looked directly at Jensen. He said, “Because if he stays with her, she will doom us all.”

+++++++

“Who are you and why are you sitting outside the front door?” Jensen tiredly asked the teenage alpha who was squatting in front of the omega entrance. 

The young brown-haired alpha leaped to his feet and hurriedly said, “I wanted to make sure that the omegas were safe. I didn’t want anyone to bother them.” 

Jensen lifted his right eyebrow and look at the slim frame of the teenager. He questioned, “Did anyone bother them?”

“Of course not!”

“Then you can go. I’m sure we can handle it from here on out.”

The alpha nodded and flushed. He still blocked the entrance. Jensen inwardly sighed and brushed past the boy. He asked, “Is there anything else, kid?”

The young alpha finally spluttered, “Could you let Morgan know that I was outside waiting for him all day?”

Jensen tried not to gape. He inquired, “Name?”

The teenager blushed with embarrassment. He replied, “Justin. Please tell him that I’ll be back tomorrow. Thank you.”

He watched the boy walk away dejectedly. He yanked open the door and hollered, “Morgan! Your teenage boyfriend was looking for you!”

His friend immediately appeared before him and gave him a big hug. Then he whacked Jensen on the back of his head.

“Ouch! What is that for?” Jensen griped, rubbing at his stinging skin.

“Don’t call Bieber my boyfriend. It will only encourage him further.”

“Dude…when did you start robbing the cradle?!” Jensen teased, chuckling at the expense of his friend. 

“He’s the damn brat that gave me trouble a few weeks ago. You would figure that after I beat the shit out of him, he would leave me alone. But instead he developed a big ass crush on me and has been following me everywhere!” 

Jensen gawked at his friend. He crowed, “Wait a minute….you almost lost your cherry ass to a teenager? And now that little punk wants to be your mate? Dude, he’s half your size and half your age!”

“Oh shut up!” Morgan grumbled. But Jensen continued to laugh, not realizing that the tension he was feeling was slowly disappearing the more time he spent with his friend. 

Morgan continued to grumble, well aware that he was trying to distract his weary- looking friend from his worries. He hadn’t seen Jensen for over a week. He could already tell that the younger hunter had lost weight, and was looking paler than usual. There were new shadows in those vivid green eyes. Fear began twisting in his stomach, spurring him to say, “We can still leave if you want.”

Jensen looked at him in surprise. He asked, “What?”

“I see that you’re better now. We can still go.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

Jensen looked away from his friend, his eyes darkened with worry. He replied, “Because things got more complicated. There’s an enemy out there that wants to kill me. And it’s not because I’m a human or a hunter. It’s something else. And I want to know why.”

+++++++

“Nemico, to whom do I owe the honor of your visit?” Christian Kane asked, his blue eyes watching the hunter pace before him.

“Why are you calling me ‘Nemico’?”

“That is our name for you. It is not uncommon to have two sets of names. In a pack, we always have two names. One is our werewolf name while the second name is for our wolf.”

“What is your wolf’s name?”

Chris laughed and replied, “That is a very intimate question. Only those in the pack that have already shifted are allowed to know. But I will make an exception for you. My wolf’s name is Elliot.”

“Interesting. Jared’s wolf is named Sam.”

“You know the Alpha’s wolf name?!” Chris sharply asked.

Jensen raised his right eyebrow at tone. He replied, “Yes. I asked Jared. Sam spoke to me a few times. I wanted to know his name.”

“The Feral wolf has spoken to you?!” Chris barked in amazement. 

“What do you mean ‘Feral wolf’?”

“In the end, we are werewolves. Alphas are driven by their base instincts. Jared’s wolf is one of the most powerful alphas that have ever lived. It is also the most feral and cruel. It rarely speaks to anyone that is not our Alpha. But… for it to have spoken to you?! That is……unbelievable. We have always called it the ‘Feral wolf’ since it has steadfastly refused to release its name to us.” The long-haired werewolf explained. 

Jensen gave Chris a puzzled look. He remembered the handful of interactions he’d had with the black-furred wolf as the beast had communicated through mindspeak with him. Nothing in the wolf's attitude had given him the impression of a savage creature. In fact, in most of their interactions, the wolf had tried to comfort the hunter. 

“Why do most of the alphas hate Sandy so much?” Jensen asked, deciding to move on to another topic.

“Sandy had lived a very hard life growing up. She and her brother came to us, packless and on the verge of becoming omegas in their hierarchy standings. Their family was supposedly killed by hunters. Typically we would not accept outsiders, but Jared’s mother had recently lost her daughter. When she saw little, petite Sandy who looked very similar to her beloved daughter, Annie, our Beta welcomed Sandy and her worthless brother into the pack. 

She practically raised Sandy as her daughter. Our Beta was always very protective of Sandy. She had been unable to protect her own daughter from the raiders that had come and attacked the pack, killing Annie. She never forgave herself. I think she believed that Sandy was her second chance at redemption. She had constantly worried about Sandy’s future. Sandy did not have a true standing in our pack since she and her brother were never formally adopted by another family. Sandy also refused any alphas that had shown interest in her. She wanted Jared as her mate. But so did many other betas. 

I believed that when Jared’s mother was dying, she asked him to marry Sandy, knowing that giving her the status of the Beta would secure her future. I do not hate Sandy but I do not believe that she had a true mating with our Alpha, which can be very dangerous.”

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked.

“Werewolves mate for life. Once we find our mate, we bond with them. This bond gives us additional power and strength. It also calms the raging bloodlust in our wolves. Alphas especially need to find their mate since by our very nature we are more aggressive and violent. As unmated alphas get older, they will eventually become unstable, turning completely feral if they do not have a mate that binds them to this world, anchoring them and keeping them sane. If Jared, who is our lead Alpha, is not truly mated, then his wolf will eventually become completely feral and insane. A completely feral wolf is a dangerous predator, it will kill everything in sight, not recognizing friend from foe. It sees only prey.” Chris said. 

“That’s why Chad said she would doom you all,” Jensen mused.

“Chad was always against the mating. He tried to convince Jared that Sandy was not fit to be his mate. Jared responded by striking him so hard he was in a coma for a month. Weeks prior to your arrival, our Alpha was acting more violent and very aggressive. Many of us began fearing our own Alpha. I was afraid of what he was becoming. But since your arrival here, he has become as he was before, the Alpha that I love and have always respected, the one that I would die for.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you don’t think Sandy’s family was attacked by hunters?”

“As you know, hunters do not hunt packs. Their targets are usually one or two wolves at a time. In the end, hunters are humans therefore inferior to werewolves. She claimed that hunters had come and tortured her family, which seems physically impossible. But she was young when the attacks happened and perhaps she does not remember the attack correctly,” Chris explained. 

“Why weren’t she and her brother ever formally adopted? That sounds odd. Wouldn't your pack’s laws have provided a permanent family for them?” Jensen asked, his mind putting the pieces of Sandy’s past together, trying to gather information to help him project and determine future attacks the Beta might make against him.

Chris smiled grimly, before replying, “You met her brother. With any household that he stayed in, he always bullied or tortured someone weaker than himself. He even killed an omega once. The only reason why he got away with it was because it was just an omega. Sandy didn’t want to be separated from him, and since no one wanted to adopt Jake, they never developed any official standing within our pack. Sometimes this can be worse than being an omega, because it means you truly do not belong to the pack. This also led to Jared’s mother always caring for Sandy.”

“Why didn’t Jared’s family adopt Sandy and Jake?” Jensen probed. 

“Because then Jake would become a potential rival to Jared as the Alpha’s heir. And although our Beta loved Sandy, make no mistake, she loved her son the most. She would immediately remove any threats to her son. She truly was a fierce Beta.” 

The hunter heard the deep respect and love Chris felt for the dead Beta, Jared’s mother. He didn’t want Chris to have false hopes of him replacing Sandy as present the Beta. With a hitch in his voice, Jensen abruptly said, “I’m not a werewolf, Chris.” 

“You are partly right, Nemico. You were not a werewolf before. But you will be now.”

“You don’t understand…” 

“You received a True Alpha’s bite. Not only has a very powerful Alpha bitten you, he also pumped his blood into your body for hours. But the ace-in-the-hole is that the next full moon is a Blue Moon.”

“Blue Moon? What does that have to do with anything?” Jensen asked. A pit of dread began twisting in his belly, doubts filling his mind.

“The Blue Moon only comes once every two to three years. With two full moons appearing within the same month it is when we are our most powerful. With Jared’s blood that is already running through your veins, his power will intensify, forcing your body to transform into a wolf. The question remains….what type of wolf will you be?” 

+++++++

“So you fucking want to experiment on me and turn me into a lab rat?” Jensen asked disbelief and disgust apparent in his voice. His fingers began working at the bindings, loosening the belt-buckle strap.

The doctor seemed distressed at his harsh words. She stepped back, claiming, “We are trying to save humanity. I thought you would understand since you nearly gave your life to save your unit.”

“That’s different. They are all men that I know and respect. As for the rest of humanity… it can burn itself out, for all I care. Some of the worst monsters in the world are humans.”

“Jensen…”

“Have you released my records to anyone else? Does anyone else know about the results?”

“No... Why?” Danneel asked. 

She watched as the injured solder gave her a brief smile. Despite the freshly stitched scar on his face, he was still a very handsome man. But before she could return his smile, she found herself being pushed roughly into the wall, with a scalpel shoved against her throat. Shocked brown eyes stared into cold, unmerciful green ones. 

“Doctor Danneel Harris, I am going to give you a choice. You can choose to save the lives of your family and friends or you can choose to save the lives of humanity. The choice is yours,” Jensen stated coldly.

“I don’t understand….” Danneel sputtered.

“Let me elaborate. If you choose to save your family and friends, you will alter my records showing that I do not have this gene that is immune to LPV virus. And then… I will let them live. However, if you choose to save humanity, I will dedicate the rest of my life to hunting down and killing everyone you love. But I won’t kill you….I want you to live a long life, knowing that everyone you touched, died because of you.”

“What….?!” Danneel gasped, her face paled in fear at the monstrous threat spoken by the man standing inches from her.

“Don’t think for a minute that any cage would ever keep me locked up for long. Look at the bindings you had on my hands and feet….useless. The military trained me to become one of their most ruthless assassins. I will utilize all the skills and training they gave me in hunting down your family and friends, simply because I can. Can you taste that pungent flavor behind the back of your throat? That’s desperation. Make no mistake, Doctor. I am a desperate and have nothing to lose. So what is your choice?”

Danneel’s mind flashed to the faces of her parents and siblings. She thought about lying to the crazed soldier until she could report him. 

As if reading her thoughts, Jensen calmly said, “Don’t think I won’t taste the lies coming from your lips, Doctor. Because if you betray me and break your promise… I will come for your family. And I will make them bleed for days, before leaving their bloody remains scattered on your doorstep for you remember and live with the blame every day of your life. And believe me, ma’am… I always keep my promises. Now… choose, Doctor. Tell me….who gets to live?”

Tears rolled silently down Danneel’s pale face. She stared into the ruthless green eyes and knew that the soldier was not lying about his vow. She knew that she would spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder, praying for the safety of her family. For the first time in her life, she understood the deadly impact of the choices she made and how they would affect the people she loved. She had to make a decision between her philosophical ideals or the life of her family. 

“My family….” She whispered, closing her eyes in defeat and shame. However she immediately snapped them open when she heard Jensen’s response.

“Good choice, Doctor. But I’m going to continue to watch you for a very long time. Maybe forever. And if I think for one moment that you broke your promise… you will wake up some morning and find bloody body parts of a family member in bed with you.”

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: Oh my goodness, this woman is a Goddess!! All must hail oldbatj!!! I did not expect this part to be back to me so soon! So big massive thank you goes out to my Girl Friday, Oldbatj. You would not be reading this part so soon without her!!  
Thanks, hon!!

Author’s Note 2: The Tom and Paul in this story is Tom Welling and Paul Wesley.

Author’s Note 3: If you are still interested in what happens, next. Please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


	6. The Red Blood Tears of the Blue, Blue Moon

Heat filled his body, driving him insane with wanton lust. His aching, rock hard cock was flushed against his stomach, his body yearned for a familiar touch. He growled in frantic desperation, needing release yet not knowing how.

Firm hands held him down, a hard muscular body pressed against his naked flesh. He roared in denial, his blood burned with the urge of violence and rage. But a familiar musky scent slowly surrounded him and instantly calmed the wildness in his blood. His Alpha was here.

He spread his legs, welcoming the heavy weight pressing intimately against him as he presented his exposed neck. A savage satisfied growl rumbled against his throat as he felt canines piercing the fragile juncture between his shoulder and collarbone, claiming him once more. He could feel the answering wetness in his hole, making him whimper anxiously in need. 

Then he felt the hard blunt monstrous dick pressing against his rim, ready to breach his most private channel. Instead of fear, he was restlessly thrusting back at the leaking cock head, desperate to feel the hardness inside of him. 

He struggled against the hands holding him down, wanting to run fingers against the silky tan skin of his domineering lover. He moaned in frustration but was immediately comforted by soft, velvety lips that were crushed against his own. He opened his mouth and eagerly accepted the invading tongue while lifting up his hips and wrapping his legs around the firm waist of his Alpha, subtly rubbing his aching cock against the muscled stomach. 

Waves of lust scorched through his veins. He needed his Alpha to fill him, claim him, bind their souls together. He keened submissively, opening himself for his lover.

“Soon, mate. You will be mine.” He heard the promise echoing in his mind. 

He whimpered in disappointment, tightening his legs around the waist they were clinging to. But he could already feel the Alpha pulling away from him, the hard cock that was pressed against his rim was suddenly gone. He cried out at the loss, sweat drenching his body as he felt his lover slowly leaving him. 

“JARED!” He screamed but it was too late. The werewolf was gone. He lay shivering in the cold, aching and grieving for his phantom Alpha. 

+++++++

“JARED!” Jensen roared jerking upright in the bed. His mind was still trapped in his dream of the Alpha slipping away from him. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Strong arms suddenly grabbed him and yanked him back into a warm comforting embrace.

“Jensen, what’s wrong?” He heard growled in his ear and in his mind. He turned around and buried his nose against Jared’s neck, surrounding himself with the familiar scent of the Alpha. He dug his fingers into the werewolf’s hips, grounding himself in the warm solid presence beneath him. 

“Jensen?” 

“Give me a moment. Please…” He rasped out, still shivering from the nightmare. 

Firm hands caressed his naked back, seemingly pushing away the fear, calming him still further. They lay quietly together until he no longer shook from the dreams that had plagued him. Finally gentle hands gripped his face, forcing him to look up into worried amber eyes. 

“It’s stupid…” Jensen said, feeling embarrassed about his reaction. His green eyes quickly glanced away. He was too humiliated to look at Jared. But his eyes were forced to meet those same amber orbs when he felt the grip on his face tighten. 

“Nothing is stupid when it comes to you, hunter. Now tell me what you dreamed, what made you so frightened?” 

“Jared….” Jensen tried to evade the direct query.

“Tell me.”

Jensen sighed. He said, “I had a nightmare. We were making out…” He stopped, feeling embarrassed by his wanton behavior in the dream.

“And that was what frightened you?”

“No! Actually that part was pretty nice.”

“Then why were you so scared? Was it because you felt my knot?”

“What? No! We were making out and then I felt you pulling away… And then you were…gone.” Jensen murmured huskily. He felt the pain of the loss, the emptiness inside him. His eyes dropped down, breaking eye contact, too afraid of what Jared would see. 

For years he had been alone, never allowing himself to become attached to anyone, afraid of the hurt and disappointment that might follow. He had learned from an early age, to never rely on anyone else for his happiness. It wasn’t until he’d met Morgan that he allowed himself to feel close to anyone. But Jared made him feel raw powerful emotions that he never thought he could feel again. He was frightened of how vulnerable the werewolf made him feel. 

“Look at me, Jensen.” He heard the Alpha command. He glanced up into amber yellow eyes. 

“I will never leave you. In this life or the next, Mate. Forever we shall walk together in the shadows of the moon as Mother Luna has foretold.” Again the words were echoing in his mind.

“Sam?” Jensen whispered. 

But Jared ignored his question and growled, “You are mine. Mine to fight, fuck, kill, and love. And I will never leave you. As you will never leave me. Forever, my little hunter.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Jensen pleaded.

He was immediately slammed on his back with an angry werewolf looming over him. “Mine!” Jared roared before crushing his lips against Jensen. Soon the hunter was lost in the passionate embrace of his Alpha. Any doubts remaining had been consumed by the powerful presence of the werewolf. 

+++++++

Jensen woke up throbbing, silently groaning into his pillow. He had another wet dream where he was laying naked on the ground, waiting for Jared to impale him with his huge cock. He flushed with embarrassment. He flipped onto his stomach, being careful not to disturb the sleeping Alpha only inches from his side. He tried to rub his aching cock into the mattress seeking relief without any success. 

“What do you think you’re doing, my little hunter?” Jared suddenly grumbled against his neck. His massive hand slid downward and slipped into Jensen’s damp semen stained boxers. 

“Nothing,” he mumbled trying to elbow the Alpha away from his sensitive cock. But as soon as Jared touched his swollen flesh, he nearly moaned in relief. He bit his plush lips, suppressing the whimpers that threatened to slip past. He inhaled slowly, trying to control his burning desire for the werewolf. 

Jared chuckled and continued to stroke the engorged member. “This doesn’t feel like nothing,” the Alpha teased. And then he abruptly pulled his hand away. 

“Jared!” Jensen complained. However he froze when he felt the werewolf’s fingers drifting toward his ass. When he felt the brush of the finger tips against his rim, he jerked forward, away from the foreign touch. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed, turning around and glaring at the Alpha in the darkness. He saw the amber eyes glowing back at him. 

“If you want relief, then allow me to put two fingers in your hungry hole,” Jared husked. 

“Fuck no!” Jensen snapped before turning around and punching his pillow in frustration. He then shoved it underneath the side of his head and tried to fall asleep. Jared moved forward and wrapped his body around the annoyed hunter.

“One finger. You will come so hard that you won’t get aroused for another four hours.” Jared whispered seductively into Jensen’s ear.

“Forget it. I’m going to sleep.” 

“Fine… no penetration. Just let me lick it. I want to taste your true essence.”

“Go to sleep, you pervert!” Jensen growled, elbowing the Alpha hard in the stomach. He then felt space behind him. He closed his eyes, ignoring how Jared had moved away from him. He had grown so used to feeling of the werewolf draping himself all over him that it felt strange not to have the blanket of muscle surrounding him. 

Jensen groaned and mumbled, “Son of bitch.” He then twisted around and fitted himself around the amused werewolf. He closed his eyes, finally feeling calm and began to drift off with the sound of the werewolf’s familiar heartbeat thumping in his ear. 

“Not a word. I’m trying to sleep.” Jensen muttered with his eyes already closed. He felt a wandering hand rubbing his butt. Then he felt the massive fingers slipping down into the seat of his boxers. He reached over and yanked off a small handful of the tiny hairs that covered the muscular abs of the werewolf. 

“What the HELL!” Jared snarled.

“Sleep.” Jensen drowsily ordered before yawning and falling promptly into a doze. He was not alarmed at the annoyance and frustration the predator in his arms was feeling. He felt safe and secure, believing that the dangerous creature that was holding him tightly would watch over him. 

+++++++

_“Why did they send you? Did they think if they sent someone as pretty as you that I’d open my yap and spill all my secrets? How dumb can you be?” The old gray-haired werewolf snarled. The silver chains wrapped around his neck, wrists and ankles, burned deeply into his skin. He was locked in a tight silver cage._

_“They are not going to torture you. They are going to kill you. But they want to try out their new weapons on you first. To see which advanced weaponry works the best on your kind.” Jensen replied impassively._

_“If you don’t think that’s torture, then you are as crazy as you are stupid. What the Hell do you want?”_

_“I know who you are, Mr. Jim Beaver. Don’t pretend that you are blameless and innocent. You killed many men and women in that facility that had never attacked you.”_

_“They kidnapped our young and experimented on them! Do not tell me that those humans did not deserve the deaths that were visited upon them.”_

_“You are delusional. You have been pack-less for over a year now. I don’t know much about werewolves. But what I do know is that an old werewolf like yourself needs a pack or else he will go mad.”_

_“You don’t know anything. Bet you use those pretty lips on any commander that orders you to get on your knees. You smell like a needy bitch.”_

_Jensen smiled and whipped out his Glock. Without a moment’s hesitation he fired two slugs into Jim’s right shoulder._

_The werewolf cried out in pain and disbelief. He exclaimed, “You fucking shot me!”_

_“If you keep wasting my time, I’ll shoot you again. The facility you attacked was a small community college. There were no doctors or scientists that were experimenting on your pack. Your pack has been dead for well over a year.”_

_“Liar…” Jim groaned, tears dripping out of his eyes from the pain of the silver bullets._

_“I am many things, but a liar is not one of them. I am giving you a chance.”_

_“Of what? Freedom?” Jim asked sarcastically._

_“No. Something better. Revenge.”_

_“Revenge? Against whom?”_

_“Against the werewolf that had drove you and your family away from your pack. He was also responsible for killing your son. You tell me everything you know about werewolves and I promise you that I will kill him.”_

_Jim maliciously laughed and said “You? A petty, little human? How can you possibly kill an Alpha?”_

_Jensen smiled coldly and replied, “I’m a hunter. I hunt evil supernatural things. I have already killed werewolves but this one is elusive. You tell me everything you know about werewolves, everything about him, and I’ll kill him. You have my word as a hunter.”_

_Jim carefully assessed the human. He knew the identity of the hunter. Many werewolves had already given him a name that Jim had scoffed at when he first heard it. But now he could see why they had called him, ‘Nemico’. Even now standing a few feet away from him, separated by a cage door, a cold fear twisted in his gut, caused by the too pretty hunter. For the past year he had hated the Alpha that had exiled him and his family from his pack, forcing him to flee. Everyone knew that werewolves, without a pack for protection, would soon be hunted and killed if they crossed into foreign territory not their own. Their pups were taken from them, their mate murdered. This had happened to Jim and now only he remained, driven by hatred, grief, and madness. He knew that in a few hours, he would die. And this would his last chance for revenge._

_“Fine. I will tell you about our culture. But you must swear to me your oath again, hunter.”_

_“I swear, werewolf. Tell me what I need to know and I will kill Jared Padalecki.”_

+++++++

“Jensen. JENSEN!!” Morgan yelled, dragging Jensen out of his dreams. 

“What…..?” He mumbled, blinking rapidly, trying to clear his head. He looked up at the concerned expression on his friend’s face.

“Are you alright?” Morgan asked, tugging Jensen up to a sitting position.

“Yeah. Sorry, I fell asleep.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me!”

“I’m not lying.”

“You expect me to believe that you fell asleep on the floor?”

“It…was comfortable?” Jensen replied, flashing an impish grin. His charms however did not work on his old friend. Morgan continued to scowl at him. 

“Fine… I slipped and fell.”

“Jensen….I may have become an omega. But that does not mean that I have become stupid. We are exactly two weeks away from the next full moon. How many times have you had a seizure?”

Jensen gave Morgan a hard look. He admitted, “This will be my sixth one.”

“Holy SHIT! You’ve been having fucking seizures?!”

“You didn’t know?!”

“Hell no! I was just guessing. I figured you would call me an idiot. Holy Shit, you have to tell the Alpha.”

“Fuck no. He will never let me out of the bed.”

“Jensen…”

“No. You will not tell Jared that I’m suffering from seizures. He will go frantic with worry, liable to drive me crazy. Then I’ll have to murder you because you were the one that ratted me out. So it will be best for everyone’s sake if you just keep quiet.”

“Fine. But you have to go see the doctor.”

“I don’t need to go see the doctor. There is nothing wrong with me. These symptoms I am displaying are from the bite. Sure, it’s strange that I’m having seizures now instead of when I was first bitten but each person is different.”

“Bull shit, Jensen! You are far from fine. You’ve been losing weight. You haven’t been eating. You’re feverish. You’ve also grown weaker and you’re pale as shit.”

“I’m always pale.”

“Not like this. I’m worried. Don’t you know how important you are to us?”

“Oh come on, dude. Please no chick flick moments here…” 

“Shut up and listen. You’re my best friend. Not only that but you look out for us… the omegas. We need you. And I don’t mean your protection, I mean you. You nagged the Alpha about stocking up on our den’s food supplies, making sure that we always have something to eat at a moment’s notice. Even though the omegas are adults, you always checked that they are properly dressed with winter gear before they leave the den. You make sure they’re fed, cared for, and happy. Have you even looked around this den lately?”

Jensen glanced around the room and gave Morgan a puzzled look.

His friend rolled his eyes at him and said, “Everything in this room is new. You were the reason all the cots were replaced with new queen-size mattresses and comforters. Each bed is located in a section of the den that has makeshift curtains sectioning it off, giving the illusion of privacy in each area. Aside from the new furniture, look at this place! It’s clean and, most importantly, it doesn’t have this dreary depressing cloud surrounding it anymore. It feels like a safe and happy home. You did that. You transformed this sleeping hovel into an actual home. So you can’t get sick and die, you understand? Because you not only have a responsibility to me… but to the omegas that are depending on you as well.”

“Are you trying to guilt-trip me?”

“Is it working?”

“Yeah….”

“Good. Now get your cute ass to the beta doctor.”

“Stop checking out my ass, dude. You’re a taken man… you should not be looking at other people’s asses.”

“What the Hell are you talking about?!”

“I’m talking about your teenaged boyfriend.”

“Oh…shut up!” Morgan groaned, closing his eyes.

“Dude, you know I didn’t even mention the part where the Bieber pup had started singing, ‘Wanna be your Boyfriend’ right outside our den in the twilight morning hours, have I?”

“I figured we won’t mention it. Since I won’t mention how you were moaning and making sex sounds with the Alpha every morning.” 

Both friends looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“Who knew our lives would be this complicated two months ago,” Morgan wheezed, still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. 

Jensen smiled and replied, “Doesn’t matter how complicated it gets, as long as we’re still alive, brother. That’s all that matters.”

+++++++

“This is very interesting.” Misha mused looking at the medical chart in his hands.

“What is it?” Jensen anxiously asked. After his conversation with Morgan, he turned around and faced a crowd of agitated omegas. He realized that the kids had been worried about him. Despite his assurances, their faces remained pinched with fear. Eventually he conceded and agreed to visit Misha. They followed him to the medical den with Jensen grumbling the entire way there. 

“You are displaying classic symptoms of heat.”

“WHAT?! How the fuck is that possible?! I’m not even a frigging werewolf yet!”

“Well… that is why I said it was interesting. But that’s not the part I’m was talking about.”

“Oh God… there’s more?” Jensen groaned, anxiety twisting inside his belly. 

“Werewolf heat is very exclusive to each type of wolf. For example, an unmated omega produces fluids from their ass for lubrication purposes, readying themselves for copulation. They also emit strong pheromones to attract their potential mates. Their behavior is also very submissive during this time.

During their heat, unmated betas become attached to their territory, which often means their dens. They spend hours preparing their homes, readying themselves for an unmated alpha to come and breed them. They display submissiveness but if an unmated werewolf encroaches into their territory, they will become aggressive and predatory and will eliminate the threat. 

Unmated alphas display violent and aggressive behavior. They’re prone to engaging in bloodshed and brutality, often are short-tempered and liable to snap at anyone, friend or foe until they fuck it out of their system. 

But you are only displaying the general symptoms of heat… elevated body temperature, horniness, restlessness and loss of appetite. Your seizures are a totally separate symptom so we can’t include that in the list. Werewolf heats only come seasonally. Our mating seasons are in the Fall and Spring and we are still in the dead of Winter. But you are definitely showing classic signs of heat. Very interesting indeed.”

“I’m so glad to provide entertainment value for you, Doc.” Jensen said cheekily. 

Misha ignored his griping and continued, “I’ve heard of rare isolated case where a heat was jumpstarted because a potential unmated alpha was constantly around an unmated beta. This had caused the unmated beta to go into premature heat. The case I’ve heard about did not end well.”

“What you mean?” Jensen asked.

“In this isolated case, the unmated alpha that had caused the unmated beta to go into heat did not go into heat himself. So the unmated beta eventually died during her heat. Again this is a very rare incidence. 

Typically unmated alphas and betas are able to co-exist together naturally along with mated werewolves. But it was believed for this particular rare case that the unmated pair’s spirits are so intertwined with each other, they had surpassed the laws of Nature with deadly consequences.”

“So I can fucking die if I’m going into heat?” 

“Theoretically yes. When unmated adult betas and omegas go into heat, they need to be knotted. This immediately releases chemicals into our bloodstream that alleviate the elevated upheaval in our brain chemistry and the soaring hormone levels in our systems. During our heats, our blood pressure levels are also extremely high. We can have a heart attack if we do not become knotted. Unmated alphas are only able to knot during their heat. So if you are an unmated omega or beta and you are going into heat, you need to be knotted by an unmated alpha that is also in heat.” 

“Oh fucking shit…. Can this day get any worse?” Jensen muttered. 

“We finally got you alone, human,” a snide male voice rang out into the room. Misha spun around and glared at the intruders. 

“Get the fuck out of here!” The beta doctor snarled at the two male betas, stalking into the room. 

“Don’t worry, Mish. We’re here to protect the Beta. Step aside, doctor,” Tom ordered.

“You are not touching my patient. I will not repeat myself again. Get the fuck out of here,” Misha snapped, his bright blue eyes becoming amber hued.

“Where is your loyalty, beta? Why align yourself with this human?” Paul asked, standing next to Tom. His fangs had elongated in his mouth as his eyes became yellow. 

“I am always loyal to my Beta. But I also have a duty as a doctor to protect my patient when he is in the medical den. Like it or not, this human hunter is now my responsibility. If you want to kill him, wait for him to leave.”

“That’s very clever of you to say, Doc. But I have a feeling that once we leave, you are going to call the alphas to come to his recuse. And we can’t have that...” Tom hissed. 

“Did Sandy send you? Or did you come alone?” Jensen suddenly asked. The three betas all turned and looked at him in surprise, temporarily forgetting about him. 

“I don’t have to answer to you!” Paul sneered. 

Jensen smiled and replied, “That is true. I wanted to know before I killed you. But since you’ll not going to tell me anything useful, there really is no point in me keeping you around, is there?”

Before either of the intruding betas could react to his comment, Jensen whipped out the hidden Glock he kept strapped to his side, and fired a silver bullet into each of their heads. Blood spattered onto Misha’s face while he watched dumbstruck as the dead betas collapsed onto the ground. A pool of blood began spilling out at the head wounds, spreading across the white linoleum floor toward the doctor’s shoes. 

He turned his stunned blue eyes and gaped at Jensen. The hunter shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly said, “You really shouldn’t bring a knife to a gunfight. If they were smart, they would have attacked when my back was turned. Instead the stupid fools decided to confront me head on. How stupid is that?” 

Misha continued to stare at the hunter. He shook his head and mumbled under his breath, “Displaying alpha tendencies. Chris was right…Nemico.” Before Jensen could question him further, the doctor clambered towards the still open door. His shoes slipped and slid across the blood-covered floor in his haste to escape from the dangerous predator sitting calmly on the hospital bed, waiting for their discussion to resume. 

+++++++

10 days before the First Full Moon

 

“So why are you following me again? Is it for protection?” Jensen asked in bafflement.

“Yes, it’s for protection. But it’s also to keep you from killing any more betas. I am charged with following you until the next blue moon. As you should be aware, there’s going to be two full moons coming up next month,” Chris explained. 

“I already know that. And….what?! Those fuckers were coming after me. I was defending myself.”

“Must I remind you about the three alphas you staked naked and spread-eagled in the middle of the town square?”

“Those fuckers were after my kids.”

“Yeah…you freak the betas out. So now I’m tagging along to make sure you don’t go on a bloody rampage. It’s actually a compliment really. A sign of respect.”

“Yeah?” Jensen asked with his right eyebrow raised. 

“Yes. You have proven that you are not some weak human. You are now considered to be a deranged human.”

“Gee, thanks. You sure are giving me a big head.” Jensen replied sarcastically. 

The long haired werewolf chuckled before replying, “That’s what I’m here for, Nemico. To keep you on your toes.”

+++++++

**10 minutes before the First Full Moon**

Jensen stood in the middle of the woods and looked up at the clouds that blocked the moon from his vision. He knew that in minutes, the first full moon would rise above the clouds and there would be answering howls to greet it. He also instinctively knew that he would not transform this night. 

He looked down at his human hands and reached up to feel his teeth. No elongated canines appeared to be growing in his mouth. Finally the full white moon filled the midnight blue sky. Jensen looked up and felt no pull from the lunar face. Relief and sadness filled him. 

He felt a towering presence behind him and knew that the Alpha was here. He closed his eyes, readying himself for rejection. He took a deep breath and turned around. His vivid green eyes stared into multi-color ones. He never wished to be someone else before in his life. But for a brief moment, he wished he could be a mate worthy enough for Jared. 

He asked simply, “Do you still want me?” 

Jared was suddenly inches in front of him. He laid a large, gentle hand against the hunter’s face, tilting it upward for his kiss. The Alpha leaned down and whispered against Jensen’s lips, “I will always want you.”

But Jensen pulled back. Despite his overwhelming need to bury himself in Jared’s embrace, he knew that the feral wolf was very much part of Jared. He asked, “How about you, Sam? Do you still want me?”

In response to Jensen’s question, Jared chuckled in amusement. The hunter glared at him but the Alpha grinned and stepped back. He immediately shifted into his wolf form. The massive black-furred wolf stood before Jensen. He suddenly leaped forward, knocking Jensen onto the soft, grassy ground. He licked the hunter’s face enthusiastically, before nosing his cold snout along Jensen’s body, making the hunter inadvertently laugh. 

“Mate. Mine.” He heard the wolf mindspeak to him. Jensen smiled and ran his fingers along the silky black fur. The texture reminded him of Jared. He grinned and pushed away from the wolf. 

“Come on, Sam. Let’s go for a run! Catch me if you can!” Jensen called over his shoulders as he dashed off laughing. Sam chased after him, barking excitedly by his side. 

The full white moon shone brightly in the sky as the two played into the night. 

+++++++

**9 hours before the Second Full Moon**

“So you didn’t change in the first full moon. No biggie. You still might tonight.” Morgan said. However, his expression remained worried. 

“You can’t lie for shit, Morgan. I told you before, that’s why I always beat you at poker,” Jensen replied.

“Whatever, cheater. But didn’t you tell me that the Alpha still accepts you? So it’s not like he’s going to kick you out right?”

Jensen smiled and said, “Right. Hey, you got a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah. What? Is this about Bieber again? How he started to break dance in front of me?”

“A….what?! He started to dance for you? Break dance? Doesn’t he know that you can’t do those moves because it might break your arthritic, old hip?” Jensen teased.

“Asshole! I’m not that old! Fucker….” Morgan exclaimed.

Jensen grinned gently before he said, “You’re the best friend I could ever have in this world. And I regret nothing that has happened. You made me into a better person, and my life is better for knowing you.”

Morgan gave his friend a puzzled look. Fear and dread began forming in the pit of his stomach. He stammered out, “What is with the chick flick moment. Are you going to do something stupid? Something life threatening?!”

Jensen grinned and replied, “Do you seriously think Jared would allow me to do something like that? He has an alpha guard posted on me twenty-four/seven. So I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. I just wanted you to know. I figured if the teenaged alpha was going ‘emo’ on you, then I better too. It’s only fair.” 

Before Morgan could respond he watched Jensen turn away from him to call the omegas over from their training drills. 

“Listen up, kids, I wanted to let you know that I’m really proud of the progress you’ve made. You have become one of the best-trained units that I ever had the honor to serve with. Although we’ve not been in a combat situation yet, I still wouldn’t want any other soldiers protecting my flank.” Jensen said while directly staring at each omega. He gave them a pleased smile. 

Morgan watched how happy the omegas responded to Jensen’s approval. Under Jensen’s guidance, the omegas pups had blossomed. They were no longer the scared and frightened kids the hunters had first encountered. They had become confident in their abilities. But most importantly they believed that they were not worthless any longer which was all because of Jensen. The omegas had begun to view themselves through his eyes and saw how much they mattered to him. Morgan pitied any alpha or beta that dared harm Jensen. For the wrath of the omegas would be swift and brutal. 

“Thank you, Jensen. For believing in us.” Michael said bashfully. 

Jensen smiled at the still timid omega. He replied, “Don’t thank me yet. I noticed you guys were late by two minutes. That means you all have to run ten laps. I don’t want you to be lax in your endurance. Go.”

Despite the groans, the omegas happily trotted off and began running laps.

The hunter turned to his friend, with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, “Morgan… that means you too.”

“What?! Why do I have to run laps? I wasn’t two minutes late!”

“You are part of the pack therefore you have to join them in their punishment.”

“How come you’re not running too then? Are you not part of the pack?”

“Hello...? ...human here. And didn’t you say that I was too pale and fragile? Clearly that will excuse me from running.”

“You are just a lazy ass.”

“A lazy ass that is sitting on the sidelines while you run your old saggy ass around the track.”

“Take that back! My ass is very pert!”

“Just because you have a teenager fooled doesn’t mean the rest of us are duped.”

“Listen here you… Assface….”

The two friends continued to bicker as the omegas ran their laps. The young omegas were content and happy. They had finally found the answer to their dream of hope.

+++++++

_“Do you know how many humans survive and successfully transform into being a werewolf?” Jim asked the hunter._

_“About 50%.” Jensen guessed._

_“You are wrong. You see, you always either killed or abandoned the humans after they survived the first 48 hours of the bite. You are under the misconception that if they survive the bite, they will be successfully transformed into a werewolf at their first full moon. But truly only 25% of bitten humans survive.”_

_“You’re lying. You kill them first before they become accepted into your pack.”_

_“No, I am not. Why bother to kill them when we can watch them slowly be tortured to death by their own bodies? And those that survive are truly remarkable. Do you know what happens when we shift into our wolf form? Our bones break forming newer, bigger skeletons that slice into our flesh…. Ripping our insides open. But one of our abilities is rapid healing. We can heal our insides within seconds after they get shredded apart by our bones. But some newly bitten humans do not have the rapid healing ability when their first shift occurs at the full moon. They can’t stop their bodies from transforming. They end up choking on their own blood and entrails as their insides become liquefied by their new werewolf skeletons. You see, sometimes it is more merciful to kill a bitten human than to watch them die at their first full moon._

+++++++

**5 minutes until the Second Full Moon**

Jensen fell to his knees, coughing blood into his hands. Cold sweat covered his skin as elongated fangs erupted from his mouth. Pain filled his body. He slumped to the grassy field in agony, waiting for death to come. He could feel his bones breaking inside his body, ripping into his organs as he continued to cough crimson fluid from his chest. 

“Jared….” He whimpered before crying out as more bones broke and began reforming inside his body. His vision became sharper in the night even as he found it more difficult to breathe. He could hear and feel his heart frantically thumping in his chest, as a reformed bone suddenly pierced the beating organ.

“Jensen?!” Jared roared, suddenly appearing at his side, cuddling his pain-riddled body close. But the powerful presence of the Alpha could not diminish the pain as his body continued to transform. Jensen moaned as ribs began breaking to form another, bigger ribcage. The Alpha wolf watched his human lover dying in his arms, coughing blood as crimson droplets spattered onto his face. 

“You need to stop shifting, Jensen. Listen to me. Stop shifting.” Jared ordered.

Supernatural green glowing eyes stared up at him. His strong, proud hunter smiled and reached upward to touch his face, inadvertently smearing blood on the heated skin. Jensen muttered, “I’m glad you are here…..to see…..your face ……one more time…..” 

And then the hunter closed his eyes for the last time. 

“Jensen!” Jared roared. Tears dripped down his blood-spattered face, forming bloody droplets. Grief-filled howls echoed through the night as the blue full moon continued to shine down at the entwined couple. 

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: Massive thanks go to the person that always keeps me on my toes with the details, oldbatj. Thank you so much for your dedication and simply being kickass! You not only inspire me to keep writing… but make this journey fun and exciting as well. ~~Hugs~~

Author’s Note 2: If you are still interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


	7. The Silver Glint of the Double Edge Swords

**Walkerville, Montana, Second Full Moon**

Karl Urban looked out of his motel window peering at the full moon in the pitch-black sky. The moonlight glistened on his scarred, bare chest as he continued to stare out into the night. His mind was full of thoughts of Jensen and Morgan, trying to solve the mystery of their disappearance. During the past two months, not one hint of their whereabouts had shown up on the radar. They hadn’t used any of their known aliases, credit cards or bank accounts. Nor had they attempted to make any contact with previous allies. They were simply gone.

Urban seethed with icy rage and frustration. Despite how aggressively he had investigated, he hadn’t found a single sign of the missing hunters. His body hummed with pent up violence just aching to be released. His fingers tightened angrily around the hilt of the blood-covered knife he held, as he continued to stare out of the window. He glanced upward at the full moon and a faint memory stirred within him. He smiled, his brown eyes darkening with malicious delight. 

After removing the bullets from the bodies of the slain members of Jensen’s unit, the ammo type was matched to the rifle listed in Jensen’s file. Urban couldn’t understand why Jensen would murder his own men. But now, he finally believed he knew what had caused Jensen to snap. It had to be Morgan. He’d always known how close the friendship was between the hunters. Jensen was always willing to put himself in danger for his friend. The only possibility of why Morgan would be considered a threat to the unit would have been if he’d been bitten by a werewolf they’d been tracking. Urban knew that if given a choice between the unit and Morgan, Jensen would always choose his friend.

The tall, broad-shouldered hunter turned from the window and stalked toward the naked, shivering captive strapped to the motel bed. 

His prey continued to cry, struggling uselessly to free his bound arms and legs. Big, fat tears rolled down his trembling face as he continued to whimper against the gag in his mouth. His body was littered with deep, bleeding cuts from Urban’s knife. The hunter gracefully slid his body over his prey, a wicked smile breaking across his handsome face as he caressed the blood-dripping knife against the man’s quivering throat.

“I will be coming for you, Pluto. I will find the pack that holds you and rip them apart. Then we will finally be together,” Urban muttered before shoving the sharp blade into the soft flesh of the exposed throat. He watched in satisfaction as the light in the man’s eyes was slowly extinguished. 

“Soon,” he vowed. 

+++++++

 

**Padalecki Pack Lands, Second Full Moon**

Morgan cried out in pain, hearing a similar yelp echoing among the omegas. He felt the burning sensation in his gut and instantly knew that Jensen was dying. The agonizing stabbing pain continued to spread throughout his body, causing him to drop to his knees. 

Tears began trickling down his pale face as he crawled weakly toward the locked door. The alphas had sequestered all the omegas in their den, wanting to make sure that their pheromones would not drive all the unmated alphas and betas insane during the full moon. 

“Let….me…out….!!” Morgan screamed, clawing at the wooden, unyielding door. Splinters pierced deeply into his fingers but he continued until the pain wracked his body so badly that he ended up collapsing to the floor. He laid there on the cold floorboards, crying, his heart breaking as he felt his best friend’s lifeforce slowly slipping away. 

“Jensen….”

+++++++

In the clearing, mournful howls filled the chilly air. All the werewolves bowed their heads due to the pure force of the anguished wails except for one gray-furred female wolf. The Beta stood her ground and surveyed the pack, her amber eyes full of malicious victory. 

When she was a young pup, a bitten human had begged to join her family’s pack. Strangely the human had never displayed any of the typical symptoms such as the fever or seizures which usually occurred during the first 48 hours after a human was bitten. Her pack had allowed the human boy to remain on their grounds despite not officially accepting him into the pack. 

On the night of his first full moon, Sandy had watched the boy die horrifically as his body attempted to transform only to be torn apart from the inside, by his own twisting bone structure. She remembered her mother telling her that any human not displaying seizures after they were first bitten would not have the werewolf ability of rapid healing on their first full moon. Since most humans did not know that they could potentially die from a bite in this violent manner, it was kept hidden from them. They believed that if humans discovered the true horror of their body’s rejection of the bite, it would cause mass hysteria, which could only lead to deadly consequences for all werewolves. 

Despite the threat Jensen had posed to both her position as Pack Beta and her relationship with Jared, Sandy had known that Jensen would die on his first full moon. She had gleefully waited for his painful death. This had lessened the blow as she helplessly watched her husband become closer to the human each day with hatred burning in her soul. Even though rage boiled angrily in her veins, she abstained from making further attempts on the hunter’s life. She realized that each attack made Jared even more protective of the human, and only succeeded in driving him directly into Jensen’s waiting arms.

She smiled, her heart singing with joy at the continued anguished howls of Alpha. She had always loved Jared. When she first met him, she had known that she would be willing to plot, lie, steal, and even kill in order to capture his attention. He was the elusive, powerful Alpha that many had desired. She never dared to hope that she’d someday become his mate. She’d been packless, had no standing, and therefore had no worth in becoming his Beta. However, through her close relationship with Jared’s mother, the Pack Beta, Sandy had begun to dream of the possibility of marriage to the young Alpha heir. She knew that he had fucked many betas but steadfastly refused to knot any of them. This had given her hope. 

She had known her physical appearance was similar to Jared’s dead sister and she had used this to her advantage with all her interactions with Jared’s mother. She worked hard in cultivating her relationship with the Pack Beta, turning herself into an unofficial adoptive daughter. She knew that she needed the Beta’s approval for her quest in becoming Jared’s mate. 

After several years of careful planning, Jared had finally begun seeing her as his potential Beta. When his mother asked him to take Sandy as his mate, she wept with joy. Finally after years of careful planning, fighting for her place in a pack that did not even acknowledge her existence, she had become one of the most powerful werewolves among them. But then… Jared’s wolf had rejected her. The feral beast refused to speak to her, often growling and snarling at her. Despite the feral wolf’s response, Jared still married her. She knew that many of the alphas in the pack believed that they did not have a true mating but she didn’t care. Things will change once she conceives and delivers the next Padelecki generation. 

She looked up at the full moon and howled her triumph to her enemies in the pack, knowing they had plotted her demise and placed their support behind the dying human. In the end, Jensen would be gone and she would be the one standing by Jared’s side. His one and only Beta.

+++++++

 

Jared held the dying, unconscious hunter in his arms. Moonlight shone down upon his scarred, but beautiful, face and glinted off the newly-formed white fangs protruding from his slightly opened mouth. His chest was split wide open by his own ribs when he had shifted. His human ribs had been transformed into the massive ribcage of his inner werewolf. But his transformation had stopped once his heart was pierced by a newly transformed rib bone. Now blood steadily seeped out of his torn and broken body.

“Jensen!!” The Alpha howled in anguish, praying for the first time in his life to the Mother Luna to save his hunter. 

Then… the fragile lover in his arms stopped breathing.

“JENSEN!!!”

+++++++

**THEN**

_Blood, death, revenge. The driving need to hunt and kill burned through his veins as he stalked the land, looking for his prey. For the past two weeks, dead bodies of creatures and humans were left near the Padalecki borderlands. He didn’t know if it was a message meant for him. But it was a direct challenge to his authority and it will be met with death. He quietly growled, enraged at the reckless audacity of the unknown marauding, murderous creature. He continued to race through the forest, determined to find the creature that was foolish enough to incur his wrath. For the prey that he was hunting will die this night._

_Then he heard the sound of blades slicing through the dead silent air. He moved forward, careful to keep his presence hidden in the shadows. He saw the metal glint of the two long, razor-sharp katanas whipping through the air. A human male dressed in black military armor was wielding the twin blades with skill and precision. He faced the looming massive two-headed, lizard-like monster without any fear or reservation, thrusting and slicing with the swords while dodging the nine-foot creature’s fangs and claws._

_The beast suddenly launched forward in a surprise attack. But the handsome, scar-faced man shoved one of the swords directly through the creature’s jaw on the first head until it pierced through the brain. The monster roared in pain. But again, the man was ready. He lifted his remaining katana over his head and swung down hard, chopping off the monster’s second head. Black blood spurted out from the beast, spattering onto human before its lifeless body collapsed to the ground._

_The man stood still, breathing heavily as he continued to warily inspect the dead monster. He moved forward, the sword gripped tightly in his hand. He kicked the beast, waiting to see if there were any signs of life. But the dead lizard-monster remained still._

_“I’m pretty sure it’s dead, Jen,” a male voiced called out. Jared silently snarled, baring his fangs at the unknown man that had suddenly appeared and was striding toward the scarred man. If there were any signs that the stranger was a threat, Jared would immediately attack._

_“What did I tell you, Morgan? Don’t call me, ‘Jen’. I know you’re getting older and your memory is not what it used to be.”_

_“What?! Who are you calling old?”_

_The scar- facde man rolled his eyes and moved away from the dead monster. He began pouring a white substance over the body._

_“I can’t believe the magically enhanced katana worked, Jensen! I thought for sure you were smoking crack when you told me the plan.”_

_“Based on my research, the only way to kill an Amphisbaenas was by decapitation done with twin silver blades blessed by a priest. The swords could only be wielded by a pure and righteous warrior.”_

_“I still don’t understand how it could still work. You said that the warrior has to be ‘pure’ which I’m assuming is a virgin. And I know you ain’t no virgin!”_

_“Pure can be pure of heart…”_

_“Bullshit.” Morgan deadpan._

_Jensen sighed and grudging admitted, “Pure does mean virginal. But I was hoping that it was a loose term. Anyway… there are some things that I’ve never tried….”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_Jensen blushing beet red replied, “Forget about it.”_

_“Come on, dude. Share with the class. You know I’ll just keep whining all night until you tell me.”_

_“Shit….what are you…? Twelve years old?”_

_“Fuck you… I’m fourteen. Now spill!”_

_“Fine….I’ve never been with a guy.” Jensen mumbled, embarrassment evident in his voice._

_“So let me get this straight. You based this whole mission, our lives on a belief that since you still have your ass cherry that it constitute you being a virgin therefore you can take down this huge-ass lizard monster by yourself with two dinky swords?!”_

_“Yup.”_

_“I’m going to freaking kill you!” Morgan shrieked. But Jensen chuckled and began pouring gasoline over the corpse._

_“What was that white stuff you put on it?”_

_“Salt.”_

_“Why?”_

_“We salt and burn the remains until it become ash. It’s the only way to ensure that it stays dead.”_

_“Jesus Christ…. what type of weird shit did we get ourselves into?! I miss hunting werewolves. Why exactly did we get stuck with this case again?”_

_“Your mouth. You kept pissing off the higher-ups.” Jensen promptly replied before lighting a match and tossing it on the gasoline-soaked carcass. He grinned in satisfaction at the whoosh and blinding flare-up as the gas-soaked creature caught fire._

_The humans stood by and watched as the corpse burned brightly in the pitch-dark night._

_“Shit… that thing stinks!”_

_“Will you never stop complaining?”_

_“Only when I’m dead.” Morgan smirked._

_Suddenly Jensen glanced over at the shadowed trees where Jared laid hidden. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out the Glock that was strapped to his right thigh._

_“What the Hell?” Morgan hissed at his friend._

_“There’s something there. I can feel it,” Jensen whispered, as he stepped away to move closer toward the trees._

_“Your mind is playing tricks. We are thousands of miles away from civilization. There are no known packs around this area. The closest one is in Montana. And guess what…? We’re in Canada.”_

_Jensen stared at the trees one last time, searching the shadows for hidden threats before backing away and moving toward his friend. Jared continued to remain in his hidden spot. The human named Jensen fascinated him. He also realized that the humans were hunters. They most likely had come to this area because of all the humans the monster had been killing. Apparently the hunters still did not know the hidden location of his pack. If they did, he would have to immediately kill them._

_“Management is going to want any remains left of the Amphisbaena. They’re going to be really pissed at us for burning that corpse.”_

_“They should only be pissed at me and not at you. I’m the one that decided to burn the damned thing.”_

_“Wrong again, Jensen. I’m the senior commander and if any shit goes down, it will be my responsibility.”_

_“You know I’m your senior commander right?” Jensen reminded his friend._

_“That’s only because everyone is so scared of you that they promoted you so you wouldn’t kill them,” Morgan grumbled._

_Jensen quietly chuckled at the annoyance in his friend’s voice. The two hunters continued to bicker and watch the corpse burning in the night, unaware of another deadly predator observing them the whole time._

_The Feral Wolf within Jared was intrigued by the hunter. Jared was surprised at how protective the wolf was feeling toward the human. His wolf had stopped communicating with him once he’d known about Jared’s plans to marry Sandy. Sam, his inner wolf, hated Sandy and refused to accept her as his mate. As a result, both wolf and werewolf had been silently waging a battle of wills with each other for the past few months. This was the first time in a long time that Jared had heard Sam’s thoughts actively in his mind._

_“I want to keep him,” Sam mindspoke to him._

_“Really? I was thinking about ripping him into tiny little pieces.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare!”_

_“Wouldn’t I? You know the law. Any human that steps onto our land must be killed immediately.”_

_“He is not on our territories.”_

_“He is close enough, Sam. And the fact that he is a hunter carries an immediate death sentence no matter where he stands.”_

_“You will not kill him!”_

_“You know I have little regard for humans. They are nothing but parasites that drain our resources. Best we eliminate their kind from the Earth than watch them continue to proliferate and destroy Mother Nature. I have already killed many. What makes him so different?”_

_The Feral Wolf remained silent. Although Jared was mildly impressed at the hunter’s skills and bravery, he would not show any hesitation in killing the human. The life of one puny human was meaningless against the importance of the safety of his pack._

_“What do you want in return for his safety, brother?” Sam finally asked._

_“Does he mean that much to you?” Jared responded._

_But Sam refused to answer._

_Jared growled in frustration and said, “I want you to accept Sandy as our mate.”_

_“I can NOT!”_

_“Then say farewell to the hunter.”_

_“You know I cannot accept Sandy as my mate. Her wolf does not call to me.”_

_“Bullshit!”_

_“Mating is a mystical bond. You do not understand because you have not met your mate yet. When you do, you will finally understand why you can not force a mating.”_

_“Listen to me, Sam. I will marry Sandy to ensure the strength of our pack. Our Beta, our mother, has died. We need another strong Beta to stabilize this pack. Or we will become vulnerable to our many enemies. I also need heirs. I do not have the time or inclination to search for my destined mate. You will accept Sandy or so help me, I will hunt down that human and tear his limbs from his body,” Jared threatened._

_“Promise me your protection of the human, and I will swear that I will not stop your marriage to Sandy. She will not be my mate, but I will not refuse her as your wife. Your oath, brother.”_

_Jared smiled in cold satisfaction. He replied, “The human hunter named Jensen will have my protection until the day he dies. His protection will only be revoked if he brings undeserved harm to anyone in our pack.”_

+++++++

**NOW**

Jared was unable to look away from his silent lover in his arms. He gently caressed the cold pale cheek, wishing for Jensen to awaken.

 _“Even if he wakes, he will never be whole. Never be the strong mate we yearn for. Do we still want him with his broken body?”_ Sam whispered in his mind.

Jared looked down at the still hunter. He continued to caress his dying lover tenderly. He said, “I will always want Jensen. He will never be broken or weak to me.”

 _“You finally understand, brother. What it feels like to have a mate.”_ Sam mindspoke to him.

“I never said he was my mate!” Jared snarled, feeling helpless and scared for the first time in his life. He clutched Jensen closer to his body, still unable to believe that the hunter was gone.

_“Always so stubborn to the bitter end, little brother. I am not afraid to claim a human hunter as my mate. Perhaps it is better that he has passed for he will never be as strong as a natural-born werewolf.”_

“Do not dare insult my Jensen!”

_“Such possessive words and feelings, yet you claim he is not our mate. How can you save him if you do not acknowledge the bond you both share?”_

“Stop with your riddles, wolf. Will you help me or not?”

_“I cannot save a bitten human from death. I can only save my mate.”_

“Then there’s no problem since you have already claimed Jensen as yours.”

_“My mate must be the same wolf as your mate. I cannot save him until you have acknowledged and claimed him as your own.”_

“You fucking bastard!” Jared snarled, angered at his wily wolf for tricking him into admitting a truth that he had been avoiding for years. He looked down at Jensen and gently touched the hunter’s face once more. His smiled, remembering his first conversation with the hunter. Even when Jensen was on his back weaponless against a powerful predator, he still had refused to back down or cower. That was the first time any human had ever earned Jared’s respect. He should have known then, that Jensen was going to be the exception to every rule he believed in. 

“You were always in my blood since the first night I saw you dancing in the moonlight with the glint of the silver swords.” Jared quietly whispered to Jensen. 

_“Close your eyes, brother. Feel the bond that grows between you. Now claim your mate. Remember, he may never be as he was before.”_

“Impossible. He is my Jensen. Mine. Forever.” Jared proclaimed.

 

+++++++

**THEN**

_Jared growled in anger and frustration when he found the dead body of his prey. He had been hunting this feral alpha for the past two days. The alpha had lost his mate resulting in him becoming insane. First he had attacked several humans, blaming them for his mate’s death. He then had turned on his own pack, murdering several young pups. One of the escaped, injured betas and had run onto Padalecki land, seeking sanctuary. She had pleaded with Jared, begging him to stop the bloody rampage of the insane alpha._

_It had taken Jared two days to finally reach their lands, intending to put down the unstable alpha. But he was too late. Someone else had killed the werewolf. As he stood there and sniffed at the dead body of the alpha, he smelled a familiar scent. He immediately tracked the smell, following the trail, which led him deeper into the woods._

_He finally spotted a human male walking several yards ahead of him. The man was on his satellite phone speaking to someone._

_“This is Pluto. Target has been located and disposed of. Over.”_

_“That was pretty quick, Pluto. Are you sure there weren’t any more friendlies around?”_

_“No. Target became insane and began killing his own kind. There were no survivors.”_

_“Jesus Christ. Would be interesting to know what drove him to kill his own pack. If we could only use that information and direct it toward all the fucking werewolves so that they can turn on each other, we will definitely win this war! Did you collect any Intel on the situation?”_

_“No. The only evidence left behind is half eaten bodies.”_

_“He fucking ate his own pack?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“They are friggin’ monsters. Get back to base as soon as you can, Pluto. They want you to debrief. I’ll make them aware of the current situation prior to your arrival. What is your ETA?”_

_“I should be back on base within four days.”_

_“See you then. Good job, Pluto.”_

_The man turned off the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He continued walking with the moonlight shining down on his scarred face. Jared instantly recognized the handsome human hunter._

_“Jensen,” he muttered before dashing forward and knocking the arrogant human on his back. His amber bright eyes stared down at his weakened prey. He was surprised at the angry expression on the human’s face. He was expecting to see fear and terror but instead he saw annoyance and wariness._

_“This is an interesting way to say hello.” Jensen snarked._

_“Do you think I won’t rip your head from your body?” Jared asked._

_“I don’t think so. You would have done it already.”_

_Jared smiled. He leaned closer until his fangs were only inches from the hunter’s face. He replied, “Maybe I want to get you comfortable before I tear your throat out.”_

_“You don’t seem like the type that plays hard to get. I’m thinking you want something from me.”_

_“What could you possibly have that I want, Jensen?”_

_Jared smirked when he saw the shocked expression on the hunter’s face. Jensen quickly gave him a blank look but it was too late. The Alpha knew how much he had unnerved the human._

_He gave another wicked smile. He found himself enjoying his encounter with the hunter. He queried, “Cat got your tongue now, little hunter?”_

_Vivid green eyes narrowed in irritation. Jensen snapped, “Seems that you know my name but I don’t know yours. Who are you?”_

_“You’re a hunter. Shouldn’t you already know?”_

_“What can I say…? I’m not very good at my job.” Jensen quipped before jerking his right hand upward, pressing a razor-sharp silver blade directly underneath Jared’s chin. Jared felt the cool metal against his neck._

_The Alpha raised his right eyebrow, grudgingly fascinated at the quick maneuver. He said, “Impressive.”_

_“I’m glad I have your approval. Now I can sleep at night. What’s your name?”_

_“Your owner.”_

_“Sorry, sweetheart. The only person that owns me is myself. Tell me your name or I will cut a vocal cord in a few seconds.”_

_With lighting fast speed, Jared knocked the knife from the hunter’s hand, inadvertently causing the blade to slice a thin line across his neck. Blood spilled out of his wound, dripping onto the hunter’s pale scarred face._

_“Son of a bitch!” Jensen cursed, twisting his face away to avoid the blood from trickling into his mouth and eyes._

_“Scared that my blood would turn you into a werewolf? As if you could be that lucky...” Jared said. He began chuckling when he saw the hunter giving him a baleful glare. However the laughter quickly died on his lips when he felt the cool press of metal against his ribcage._

_“Back off slowly from me, werewolf. Or else I pump a clip of silver bullets into you right now.” Jensen snarled menacingly. His eyes full of green fire as his hand reflexively tightened on the Glock’s handgrip._

_“Interesting…” Jared replied._

_“There will not be a second warning.”_

_“With bullet wounds, a lot of blood will be gushing out of my body and onto yours. You will become infected.”_

_“That’s why I always make sure that there’s one bullet left for me in the clip. It’s the one I will use to blow my brains out before I become anything less than human.” Cold determination sparked in the hunter’s eyes, his voice becoming gravely deep._

_“I believe you,” Jared mused._

_“You sound shocked.”_

_“Humans always lie.”_

_“I don’t.”_

_“I’m beginning to see that,” Jared replied as he slowly edged backwards, allowing the hunter to wiggle out from beneath him. He was stunned to find that he missed the warm firm body that had been pressed against him._

_“Little hunters should not be out here by themselves.”_

_“What makes you think I’m alone? You could be surrounded by a group of snipers that are all aiming for your head.”_

_Jared gave a bark of laughter. He replied, “I can smell that you are alone. But you are not helpless. Or defenseless.”_

_“I never claimed that I was. Who are you?”_

_Jared stood up. Despite the fact that Jensen was only one hundred miles away from his pack land, and could potentially stumble upon his borders, he still didn’t want to kill him. Jensen was unlike any human he had ever met. He found himself becoming as intrigued as Sam had been all those years ago._

_“I am your greatest foe, hunter. Let us see who shall win this battle between us.”_

_“Did anyone ever tell you what a strange individual you are? Seriously, you are weird.” Jensen groused still aiming his Glock at the Alpha’s position._

_The werewolf grinned, thoroughly entertained. He finally said, “I am the Alpha of all North American packs. Any misdeeds that are committed within my territory, by either werewolves or humans, will be resolved by me.”_

_“Holy shit… you’re Jared Padalecki.”_

_“So you have heard of me?”_

_“Yeah… thought you would be taller.” Jensen replied, his eyes assessing the six feet, five inches towering frame of the werewolf._

_Jared found himself glaring at the audacity of the man. But his lips began to curl upward at the innocent expression on the hunter’s face._

_“I’m going to enjoy breaking you, Nemico.”_

_“I’ll like to see you try.” Jensen quickly retorted. Vivid green eyes locked onto amber ones for a battle of dominance had been declared between the two combatants. The moon continued to shine down on the newly declared enemies._

+++++++

**NOW**

Chad ran. Sweat matted his tan fur onto his back. His paws tore across the grassy ground as his heart thumped rapidly at the breakneck pace he was forcing his body to follow. He chased after the mournful howls of his Alpha, frightened of what he would find at the end of his journey. 

The tan-furred wolf had followed Jared since he was a young pup. Even before Jared had established himself as the supreme Alpha of the pack, his strength and power were undeniable. Jared was born to rule over them. And the pack instinctively followed him. Jared was a vicious, blood-thirsty wolf, almost feral in his fights against other alphas for dominance. He never showed them mercy, making everyone fear him so much that as soon as he stepped onto the ceremonial grounds to fight, others had immediately withdrawn for fear of great bodily harm and dismemberment. 

Chad remembered his conversation with Jared about making Sandy his mate.

_“Not that I dare to question you, Alpha. But is she truly the one destined to be your mate?” The blonde had timidly asked, hoping that he did not anger his friend._

_“She is adequate to sire my future pups, to continue the Padalecki line.”_

_“But will she be able to stand by your side? Is she strong enough to be your true Beta?”_

_Jared had coldly glared at him before replying, “Why would I need her by my side? She will be on her knees where the rest of you will be.”_

_Chad immediately bowed his head in submission and murmuring, “Yes, Alpha.”_

Fear twisted in his belly as he continued to dash along the wooded path. The closer he came, the louder the grief-filled howls sounded. When Sandy was revealed to be the next Beta of the pack, there had been mixed reactions among the werewolves. Many of the betas had immediately accepted her as one of their own. There was always a small possibility that the Alpha Padaclecki would choose an omega as his mate. Better a beta than an omega that they had abused and tortured for their own entertainment. 

But most of the alphas had recoiled at the news. They instinctively knew that Sandy was not truly the Alpha’s mate. She was too weak to stand by his side as a proper Beta. Fear for their Alpha’s sanity had driven Chad to seek out and help the human hunter that had stumbled into their lives. Chad didn’t know if Jensen was a worthy mate for his Alpha but he knew the hunter was better than Sandy. He had prayed that Jensen would be strong enough for their leader. But now it seemed that all his hopes and plans had failed, for Jensen had not survived his first full moon transformation. 

He finally arrived in the clearing, charging into his greatest nightmare, Jared crouching over the body of his dead mate. 

“Alpha?” Chad sputtered, fearful that the hunter’s death had already jump-started Jared’s spiral into madness. He had already sensed the bond between the couple, which frightened him. Jensen was not fully transformed. His body was still mostly human while his ribcage was ripped apart and gruesomely reshaped into a massive exoskeleton of a werewolf. A mating bond could only be established between two fully transformed werewolves. Despite this, Chad could sense a true bond between the intertwined couple sitting in the moonlight, which should have been impossible. 

Jared glanced up at him and Chad froze. He saw pure unadulterated madness in his Alpha’s amber eyes. The tall crouching werewolf began snarling, fangs immediately elongated from his mouth as claws burst through his fingertips. Chad knew instantly, that his friend was gone. And he would be the first to die at the hands of the madly crazed werewolf that their Alpha had become.

The devoted, tan wolf bowed his head, readying himself to submit to his death. His Alpha had now shifted into his massive wolf shape. He watched the saliva dripping down the snarling, snapping canines of the black furred Alpha wolf. 

_“It will be alright, little one. I am here. You will not be alone in our death.”_ His own wolf, Tristan, mindspoke to him. 

Suddenly Chad found himself being slammed onto his back, with an enormous black werewolf growling in his face. His heart raced furiously in his chest in absolute terror as his Alpha’s razor-sharp teeth clamped down on his throat, piercing his jugular. He knew that within moments the insane werewolf would rip his throat out. 

“Ja…red?”

The Alpha immediately released Chad and dashed away toward the weak-sounding voice that had called out to him. The tan werewolf slumped to the ground, blood gushing from his puncture wounds. He lay dazed and dizzy on the grassy soil, trying to focus and locate the dangerous predator. 

“Jar…ed…”

Chad forced himself rise, causing more blood to spurt from his jagged lacerations, soaking his tan-colored fur on his chest. He blinked and stiffened at the sight that greeted his shocked amber eyes.

The black alpha werewolf crouched protectively over his mate, snarling menacingly at him. But it was his mate that caused Chad’s breath to catch in his throat. Supernaturally bright, glowing, emerald eyes stared at Chad unblinkingly.

“Jensen….”

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: Huge thanks to my good friend and partner in crime, oldbatj! Love you to bites and you are similar amazingly! Thank you so much for always supporting me and giving me great advice. You always brighten my dreary days. ~~Hugs~~

Author’s Note 2: Chad’s wolf “Tristen” is a call back from the character he played in Gilmore Girls.

Author’s Note 3: If you want to know what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!!


	8. Marks of a Warrior

Jensen stood at the shoreline of the Christo waterfalls, staring up at the half moon in the dark sky. He then glanced at the towering waterfall, watching the clear water cascading down the rocks. His eyes were able to detect tiny cracks along the stony surface as the water crashed along the edges. 

He could smell and distinguish the multiple scents that filled the chilly night air. All of his senses were greatly heightened. But surprisingly, he was not overwhelmed with this new sensory overload. Instead his mind was filled with the sound of a woman’s voice he heard calling to him, again and again, constantly begging for his attention. 

_“Jensen….Jensen….Jensen….”_ She chanted repeatedly.

“Shut up!” He growled, slapping his hands over his ears in a frustrated attempt to keep the voice at bay. But he continued to hear her voice echoing in his mind. 

_“Jensen….Jensen…..Jensen…”_

“SHUT UP!!” He roared, dropping to his knees in aggravated rage. 

Strong hands suddenly grabbed his face, tilting it upwards until his confused green eyes met amber ones.

“Jensen...” Jared said. And instantly, the woman’s voice disappeared. 

“Jared….” he mumbled before collapsing with his tired face burrowed into the warm, strong chest of the werewolf. He inhaled the familiar musky scent of his mate, while a peaceful calmness seeped into his body, relaxing his tensed muscles. 

“Why are you here instead of in our den resting?”

“What?” Jensen mumbled in puzzlement.

“Why did you leave our bed when you are still recovering?”

“I….don’t know. I kept hearing this voice….”

“Voice?”

“Yes. A woman… She kept calling me. Not leaving me alone. Then you came and she was gone.”

“Perhaps she was your wolf spirit.”

Jensen angrily pushed himself from Jared’s arms. He jumped to his feet and glared down at the still crouching Alpha.

“You and I both know that I don’t have a wolf! I’m a fucking mutant! Not human, not werewolf. A freak of nature... A monster.”

Jared snarled and instantly launched himself at the hunter, knocking them both to the ground. His massive hands wrapped firmly around Jensen’s throat. 

“I will never allow anyone to speak of you in that manner, including yourself!” The Alpha growled threateningly. 

“It’s true…” 

“No, it’s not. You are my mate. Perfect in every way that matters the most. You are not a monster, a freak, or a mutant. You are simply my Jensen.” Jared declared while looking deeply into Jensen’s ashamed and uncertain eyes. The Alpha lowered his head and peppered kisses over the pale, trembling face of his mate, comforting and pushing away all of the fears in the hunter.

Jensen closed his eyes and gave in to the soothing sensations the kisses invoked in him. A slow burn of arousal began spreading throughout his body, his cock hardened by the massive body that was pressing against him. He slipped his hands along Jared’s neck, his fingers rubbing the silky brown locks of his lover’s hair. He then felt the Alpha tugging his clothes from his body, stripping him naked in the silvery moonlight. 

He lay naked on the grassy field, watching his lover removing his own clothes before hard glistening muscles were revealed to his lustful eyes. Jensen’s heart began hammering in his chest as Jared leaned forward and began laying kisses along his neck then down to his scarred torso. The hunter immediately turned his face away in self-disgust, his arousal immediately dampening. There were four fresh, long scars that crisscrossed over his lean ribcage. After his failed transformation, his bones had finally reshaped back to his normal human frame, but long jagged scars were left behind as a reminder of that failure. The Alpha continued to kiss and lick the scars, sending electrifying vibrations throughout Jensen’s body. His soft cock immediately began to engorge at the sensual touch. 

“These scars are a mark of your strength, a warrior that is worthy to be by my side. Never be ashamed of these markings for they proclaim you are mine,” Jared murmured against his skin as the werewolf continued to trail kisses around his scars. 

“Kinky bastard…” Jensen groaned, rocking his hips forward, rubbing his rock hard cock into Jared’s muscled chest. Any fears or uncertainties he felt immediately faded away beneath the soft touch of his lover. The Alpha chuckled at the hunter’s response and continued licking and kissing his way downward until his mouth was inches from Jensen’s red swollen cock. 

He glanced up and winked at the hunter before opening his mouth and swallowing the leaking member down his throat. Jensen closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation of wet heat surrounding him completely. He clenched his hands into fists; once Jared began bobbing up and down his cock, drawing the aching flesh deeper down his throat. He panted, his heart racing in his chest as he tried to refrain from thrusting deeper in Jared’s mouth. He cried out when he felt the Alpha’s blunt fingers plunging into his wet hole, rubbing at his prostate. Pleasurable sparks exploded in his body at each press of werewolf’s massive fingers in his channel. 

“Jared….” He mewled wantonly. He cried out when the Alpha suddenly pulled his mouth away from his dick. Instead, the huge werewolf leaned upward and crushed his lips against Jensen’s, thrusting his tongue into the hunter’s mouth. Jensen could taste himself on Jared and he groaned with renewed arousal burning in his veins. He felt the huge head of Jared’s hard cock pressing against his rim. The Alpha grabbed his thighs and adjusted them over his hip, positioning Jensen’s legs to be wrapped around his muscular waist. 

“My mate...” the Alpha growled possessively against Jensen’s lips before he plunged into the wet tightness of the hunter. 

“Shit!” Jensen screamed, feeling like his insides was being impaled on the monster cock that was sinking deeper into him. His nails raked across Jared’s back, leaving bloody streaks behind. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest as mind-numbing pain consumed his body as he fought to control his rising panic and fear. He was so focused on the agony that he almost missed hearing Jared whispering comforting words in his ears.

“I would never hurt you, Jensen.”

“I beg to differ, you asshole! This fucking hurts!”

“Give it a few moments, the pain will pass.”

“ _You_ fucking give it a few minutes! How would you like it if I shoved a supersized baseball bat up your ass? Holy Shit, get your fucking monster cock out of me….”

“If you are complaining this much about a little stretching now, how will you ever be able to give birth to our pups?” 

“What?!” Jensen exclaimed. His shocked green eyes stared up at Jared’s wicked grin. 

Jared winked at him before bending down and nuzzling his neck, sending shivers of arousal through Jensen’s frame. His hands reached for Jensen’s softening dick. 

“Fucker….” Jensen muttered. He realized that the agonizing pain had receded. Small flames of arousal began building again as Jared continued to gently stroke his cock. The flesh began to swell and thicken in the werewolf’s hands at each talented caress. He felt his body adjusting to the massive intrusion. Then the Alpha began rocking his hips, rubbing over his prostate at each thrust. 

“Son of a bitch….” Jensen groaned. Jared began increasing his rhythm, thrusting harder and faster into Jensen. The hunter moaned in pleasure, any pain that he had previously felt was long forgotten as waves of pleasure washed through his body. Each thrust rubbed his engorged sensitive cock against their stomachs, heightening his pleasure. He could feel his orgasm approaching as his balls grew heavy with come and were drawn up closer to his body. He suddenly cried out, spilling ropes of semen between their grinding, sweaty bellies. He slumped to the ground, sated, his limbs wrapped loosely around the still thrusting werewolf. 

Jared growled, slamming his hips hard into Jensen twice more before shooting a load of his warm seed into Jensen’s tender sore passage. He then leaned down and began nuzzling the old mating scar he’d given Jensen on his shoulder. The hunter lazily ran his fingers down Jared’s marked back. He froze however when he felt a swelling inflated presence inside his channel.

“Do not fret, my little hunter. That is my knot.” 

“Knot?! What. The. Fuck!” Jensen snarled.

“Hush, you are going to enjoy this...” Jared promised before he began thrusting his semi hard dick inside of Jensen’s sloppy, sore hole. 

“Mother fucker…I’m going to kill you….”

But despite Jensen’s threat, the swelling knot was pushed against his prostate. Each time Jared rocked his hips into his mate, the knot bumped directly into the sensitive gland, causing waves of arousal to sweep throughout his body. Before long, Jensen’s dick was red and engorged once more. 

“Still want to kill me?” Jared teased, his multi-colored eyes full of mischief. Jensen glared up at him before grabbing his neck and dragging him down for a soul-searching kiss. The intertwined couple continued to exchange kisses and caresses, thrusting desperately against each other throughout the night as the moonlight continued to shine down upon them.

+++++++

“Why did you want to see me, Sandy?” Chris warily asked the Beta. 

“You know why I asked you here,” Sandy replied. 

Chris shrugged his shoulders and remained silent.

Sandy gritted her teeth but continued, “I’m here to talk about Jensen’s failed transformation into a full werewolf. You and I both know how important it is for this pack to have a strong Beta. Most importantly, a mate that is worthy for Jared.”

Chris tightened his lips in annoyance, unwilling to agree with Sandy’s claims. After Jensen did not completely shift into a werewolf, many alphas were left wondering if he was truly a mate worthy of their Alpha. However it still was not enough to lessen the doubts they still had about Sandy’s own suitability.

“You don’t like me. And I frankly can’t stand you. But you are one of Jared’s closest friends and his second-in-command. He relies on you for his welfare and the safety of the pack. Jensen barely survived his first full moon. What about the next one? And the one after that? Eventually he will die, unable to fully shift into a werewolf. If his bones don’t tear him apart, then his heart will eventually give out from the constant stress. You know this to be true. He will bring chaos and weakness into this pack! You know I am right.” 

“Doesn’t matter what I think. He is Jared’s mate.”

“No… he is not! I still feel the mating bond with Jared. He is still my husband. If Jensen were truly his mate, then my mating bond with Jared would have dissolved. But it has not.” 

“What the fuck do you want from me?”

“Your help… in convincing Jared to keep me as his Beta. He can have _his hunter_ as his fuck toy as long as he keeps me as his Beta.”

“Forget it. Jared’s feral wolf would never stand for such a show of disrespect for his Mate by putting him in such a position. You are foolish if you believe otherwise.”

“I am thinking about the Pack’s welfare! What type of message would it send to other packs that our Beta couldn’t even transform into a wolf. How weak would we look? Jared would be constantly challenged for his authority and position. And I won’t even talk about his mental state of mind. How would he even function if he has to constantly watch over a mate who might die at any full moon? Our Alpha, your best friend, would eventually go insane! You need me...like it or not,” Sandy calmly said, deep conviction in her voice. 

“What do you think you can give him that he doesn’t already have with Jensen?” Chris asked.

“His unborn son… for I am pregnant with his pup.”

“Shit…” Chris mumbled staring at Sandy in stunned disbelief. 

The Beta smiled haughtily and said, “If you really want to save your Alpha, help me get rid of the hunter. Or the next Padalecki generation will die.”

+++++++

**Willow Creek, Montana**

“You are fucking insane! I am not going in there with you. We are talking about a pack of werewolves! Not one or two lone wolves. Have you lost your fucking mind?” Sebastian hissed at his commander. He stared at the tall hunter and immediately stepped backwards when he saw the threat of violence reflected in the man’s dark eyes.

“Are you disobeying a direct order, Roche?” Karl Urban menacingly asked.

“You damn fucking right I am! I’m not moving from this spot. If I’m going to die, I’d rather it be from a bullet to the head than from getting torn apart by a pack of crazed werewolves. Because… that’s what you are going up against... You go in there, and you ain’t coming back out.” Sebastian retorted. He breathed heavily, frightful of Urban’s reaction. But he was dead serious. He had no intention of following the hunter into Willow Creek Pack land.

His face paled at the cold smile Urban gave him. The hunter motioned for the other four new members that had joined their team to continue forward without him. Three days ago, Urban had made a phone call to the agency requesting the six ex-soldiers by name. Sebastian had never met the new members until today. When they were introduced, Roche immediately had a bad feeling about them. The new hunters were cold, emotionless creatures. He recognized the manic violence that lived deep in their eyes and it frightened him. His gut was screaming at him to leave. However his orders were clear, to remain with Urban until the completion of the mission. 

“You are a fucking coward. I would put a bullet in your head but that would be wasting the slug. Sit your ass here and bare witness. And if I come out and find you missing….there won’t be a place on earth that you can hide from me.” Urban snarled. 

“I won’t fucking leave. I need to drag your remains back to base after the werewolves finish chewing you up.” Sebastian snapped. He thought he saw a momentary flash of respect in Urban’s eyes before the bigger man punched him in the face. The force of the blow knocked him off his feet. He fell to the ground, hearing the crack of shattered cartilage in his nose as blood gushed forward, soaking his shirt in crimson color. 

“Stay there. You move, and I’ll fucking bust your kneecaps,” Urban growled before he spun around and stalked into pack territory. 

“Psycho….” Sebastian muttered, his hands covering his swollen, broken nose. He watched as the five hunters descended into pack land and for once he pitied the werewolves. Hunters only went after feral werewolves that killed humans. But the Intel they had received on the Willow Creek Pack stated that these werewolves were peaceful. They kept to themselves, shying away from human population. For whatever reason, Urban wanted to destroy them. But most importantly he somehow had gotten permission and support from upper management to make war on a peaceful pack of werewolves. 

Fear and dread twisted in the pit of Sebastian’s stomach. He refused to think about what Urban and his team would do to the young werepups of the pack. He secretly hoped that Urban failed in his mission but somehow he knew that the blood and death that would occur this night would be from slain werewolves.

+++++++

“Holy Shit….why are you limping?!” Morgan barked at the hunter. Jensen ignored his friend and shuffled to his bed. He collapsed face first on the plush mattress, breathing in Jared’s familiar musky scent from the bedspread.

“Dude, are you alright? Did you have another seizure? Jensen, do I need to tell the Alpha on you?!” Morgan frantically snapped, tugging at his friend’s sleeve.

Jensen groaned into his pillow and wearily flipped onto his back. He gave Morgan a disgruntled look.

“Seeing as how he’s the reason why I’m in this condition, I’d rather you not. He’ll probably get a bigger head than the one he already has,” he griped before closing his eyes in exhaustion.

“What are you talking about?” Morgan demanded. His brown eyes surveyed the fresh hickey marks on Jensen’s neck and realization sparked in his mind. The ex-seaman immediately flushed and sputtered, “Oh…..you were with Jared…. Does this mean you are no longer a pure warrior?”

A pillow was immediately tossed into his face. Jensen snarked, “At least _my_ lover is of legal age, cradle-robber.” 

“Ahhh. Why do you have to bring up Bieber again? I swear that brat is a freaking stalker….” Morgan moaned in mock despair.

The two hunters both looked at each other and started to chuckle. The antics of the teenaged werewolf were a source of constant entertainment and embarrassed amusement. However their merriment was quickly cut short when Matt burst into the room, half carrying an injured, bleeding Mike in his arms.

“What the fuck happened?” Jensen snarled, immediately jerking upright and dashing across the room to Mike’s side in seconds. He gently removed Mike from Matt’s arms and transported the wounded omega to his bed. 

“I found him like this in the middle of the town square. We had split up this morning for a few hours. We were supposed to meet up later at the track for our daily training runs but Mike never showed up. I got worried and started looking for him. I found him slumped on the dirt road near the town square. Fuckers had grabbed and attacked him. I’m so sorry, Jensen. It’s all my fault!” Matt blabbered, tears dripping down his face. 

“Morgan, go to the kitchen and get me some clean towels. Matt, stop feeling guilty. It’s not your fucking fault. And sit down before you fall over,” Jensen commanded. His hands began checking for any additional injuries on the trembling omega lying on the bed.

“Mike….tell me where it hurts.” Jensen gently said to the trembling, silently crying omega in his arms. 

Frightened blue eyes stared up at him. Mike, with fresh tears streaming down his pale face, weakly murmured, “They said….that they can do anything….to me…. that I’m nothing….but an omega…. But I remembered what you told me…and I fought them. But there were too many….. I’m sorry I disappointed you….”

“Listen to me, Michael. If there’s anyone that has to apologize, it’s me. I should have protected you. This should have never happened. Forgive me. I failed you.”

Shock showed on Mike’s usually timid face. He exclaimed, “Failed us? You’ve given us so much more than we could ever have hoped for. I don’t think I would have survived if you didn’t come to us. You were a blessing sent to us by Mother Luna, herself.”

Jensen tenderly laid his hand on Mike’s face. The omega turned his cheek into the comforting touch. All the terror and panic in his body was immediately dissipated by Jensen’s soothing presence. The hunter’s observant, green eyes noted all the damage that the omega had suffered. Cuts and bruises littered Mike’s face and hands. He saw rope-burn contusions around the omega’s wrists, ankles and neck. Anger, rage, and vengeance filled his body. His eyes flared to a vivid, glowing, supernatural green as he leaned closer and said, “Tell me the names of those that hurt you... They signed their own death warrants when they laid their fucking hands on your flesh.”

“It’s their right….I’m an omega….” 

“Who fucking told them that?”

“The Beta….she gave them permission to use us. Any way they want….”

+++++++

A dark crimson trail of blood dripped from the hunter’s left hand as he pushed open the door to the main Beta’s den. All conversation in the room was immediately halted by his dangerous, unexpected appearance. His glowing, green eyes scanned the occupants of the lair until he found his intended target. He gracefully stalked toward his prey. The shredded organs gripped tightly in his hand left a trail of blood across the hardwood floor. 

“Jensen, stop. I can’t let you hurt the Beta,” Chris said, suddenly appearing in front of him, blocking his path. 

Without uttering a single word or lifting his eyes from his target, Jensen grasped the long-haired alpha’s shirt and threw the werewolf across the room, slamming him into the wall. Chris slid to the floor, dazed by the force of the blow. 

“What do you want, Halfling?” Sandy sneered at the hunter. 

“Justice.” Jensen said. His handsome face showed no reaction to the group of betas that immediately surrounded Sandy in a protective circle.

“We will not let you hurt the Beta! She is pregnant with the Alpha’s heir. If you hurt her, he will kill you!” One of the female betas hissed at Jensen.

Jensen gave a chilling smile. He mocked, “Do you really think Jared would believe that you are pregnant with his child? He has been in my bed for over three months.”

“I am carrying his heir! Nothing you can say will negate that fact. You can’t kill me, you don’t have the strength. At the end of the day, you are not even worthy to share Jared’s bed let alone be considered his mate!” Sandy snarled at him, pushing away the betas that separated her from the hunter. She stood in front of him, glaring at him with hate-filled eyes.

Jensen narrowed his eyes and growled, “Oh, I have no intention of killing you. Death is a far too easy release for someone like you.”

“You dare speak to me in this manner?”

“I have always hunted monsters that killed humans. But I’m not naïve. I knew that humans could be monsters themselves, hurting and killing each other. But the biggest monsters that I’ve ever encountered are the ones that hurt young innocent kids. I never understood why anyone could do that. If you want to hurt adults, that’s fine. They’re big enough to fight their own battles. But to hurt defenseless kids…? Unacceptable!” Jensen growled as sharp claws began elongating from his fingertips. 

“They are nothing but omegas.” Sandy shrugged, uncaring at the blinding rage in the eyes of the hunter before her. She was confident in her announcement that everyone would stand against Jensen. She did not realize that the hunter didn’t care if there was an army of betas blocking his path. He will mete out justice for his kids.

“In my left hand are the cocks and balls of the fucking betas that thought it was fine to hurt my kids. For the remainder of their lives, they will bare the mark of their cowardice. And so shall you.”

“Jensen, no!” Chris shouted running at full speed to launch himself toward the hunter. Jensen however immediately grabbed the werewolf midair and slammed him down to the ground, pounding his head hard against the floor, stunning him once more. The hunter growled, turning his supernatural bright green eyes toward Sandy before leaping forward and savagely slashing the Beta’s face with his right clawed hand. 

The petite, brunette beta screamed. Her hands clutched desperately at her torn face as she jerked backwards, falling into the crowd of surprised betas. Chris reared up but Jensen’s hand was already gripping his neck, and knocking him back down on the ground. The hunter’s knee was instantly on top of the werewolf’s chest, halting his movements. 

“Stay down!” Jensen roared. All the werewolves in the room dropped to their knees, leaving Sandy alone as she shrieked in agony and rage. The hunter’s green eyes continued to glow as he watched the injured Beta stumbling about the room. She was too focused on her own pain, blood streaming from her torn flesh, to be paying any attention to where she was going. She tripped over a piece of furniture before collapsing to her knees, openly weeping. 

“You will wear the marks of an unworthy Beta who failed to protect her most sacred charges, the young of the pack. These scars will be a warning for any future Betas who dare abuse the power that is given to them. Justice will find them.” Jensen declared viciously. His eyes looked at every single face in the room. No werewolf was able to look directly into his brightly glowing green eyes. 

“She….pregnant with…Jar..d” Chris croaked out. Jensen growled and tightened his hand on the alpha’s throat, his claws biting into the fragile flesh. 

“She’ll live. And if she is pregnant, I’ll make sure there’s DNA tests performed to establish paternity.”

“Will…you….kill…the pup?” One of the male betas cowering on the floor asked. 

“Asshole! Why would I do such a thing?! The child would be innocent.” 

“It would be from another wolf that is not of your flesh. It will be competition for your power,” the trembling male beta replied.

“If it is Jared’s then it will also be mine. And I will kill anyone who dares to hurt it,” Jensen vowed.   
+++++++

Jensen stood on the edge of the Christos Waterfall shoreline. With his eyes closed, he listened to the sounds of the water cascading down the rocks. Slowly the tension left his body, loosening his tightly clenched muscles and shoulders. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, my little hunter?” Jared breathed against the back of his neck.

“What the fuck?!” Jensen cried out in surprise, spinning around to see the smirking handsome face of the tall Alpha. Massive strong arms wrapped around his sore body, dragging him closer to the warm firm presence of the werewolf.

“You are so freaking annoying…” Jensen mumbled closing his eyes as he burrowed his nose into the comforting scent of his Alpha. 

“How do you feel? Did I hurt you?” 

“No.”

“Then why are you upset? Did you not think our joining was marvelous?”

“Marvelous?!” Jensen sputtered, his green eyes full of incredulity.

“Have I not brought you to the very heights of the greatest pleasure you have ever experienced in your human life? Did I not master your body until you begged for my fat cock? Am I not your God?” 

“I’ll show you whose God!” Jensen growled before shoving out of Jared’s arms and tackling the chuckling Alpha to the sand. He rose up and glared down into the face of the smiling werewolf.

“You did that on purpose to rile me up didn’t you?” Jensen accused.

“Yes,” Jared admitted, deep dimples coupling teasingly with his impish smile. Jensen felt a pang in his heart. 

“Why?”

“Because I do not like you sulking.”

“I was not sulking!”

Jared raised his right eyebrow and gave the hunter another pointed looked. 

“I was deep in thought.”

“About?”

“Being with you. I hurt your position within the pack. Hell with all the packs. I can’t ever be your true Beta because I can’t fully transform. I’m a….halfling.” Jensen uttered despondently, his eyes looking away from Jared.

“Who called you a halfling?” Jared growled menacingly.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m weaker than any werewolf in the pack.”

Jared started laughing. The hunter glowered at the werewolf before punching him in the stomach. 

“Stop laughing! I’m being serious!” Jensen yelled, elbowing Jared in the gut.

“Then stop being silly, my little hunter. Did you not know when you were a human, that all the packs considered you to be my greatest foe? Above all werewolves and supernatural creatures?”

“I thought that was just a title,” Jensen grumbled.

“No, it was the truth. Now that you have my bite, you will be even stronger, more deadly than ever before.”

“But I’m not a fully transformed werewolf…”

“But you are a werewolf... never doubt that for a moment. I could not be mated to you if you were not one. Perhaps you are not a typical werewolf. But I did not bond to you for your wolf spirit. I chose you because you are my hunter. My Jensen. Mine!”

Jensen stared down into the beautiful, multi-colored eyes that shone with a hint of amber hue. Reassurance filled the hunter and he felt all his uncertainties and doubts melt away. He always had great faith in his abilities. These skills had taken him years to develop and hone. His childhood had taught him to rely only upon himself, which had given him a powerful desire to always be able to defend himself. He never had any doubts in his skills to do just that until his failed transformation into a werewolf occurred. 

Shame and self-loathing had now begun to plague him. He feared for the safety of the omegas that had relied on his strength. Feelings of inadequacy and unworthiness lay heavily upon his shoulders. He didn’t want to imagine a future with Jared, the most powerful Alpha among his kind. He knew that Jared needed a strong and formidable mate by his side. A future with Jared was impossible and dangerous for the werewolf lord and his pack if Jensen could not be a formidable Beta. Jensen felt he would always be a burden and disgraceful secret. 

But looking into the hazel depths of the handsome Alpha’s eyes, Jensen realized that Jared didn’t need a powerful Beta. He only needed Jensen. 

“I’ll make you weak. Become a liability to you for your enemies to use against you…”

“You are many things, Jensen. Annoying, grumpy, a blanket-hog…..but you can never be weak,” Jared intoned, raising his hand and tenderly caressing the scar on Jensen’s face.

“You say some of the sweetest things.” Jensen groused, unconsciously leaning into Jared’s touch. 

“Well, I forgot to mention the most important part.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Jensen inquired, a fond grin breaking across his handsome face.

“I keep you around because of your fine luscious ass,” Jared leered, his eyes bright with mischief. 

Jensen’s eyes flashed vivid neon-green bright before he growled and launched himself at the Alpha once more. But Jared merely laughed, grabbing the struggling hunter and twisting his body around until Jensen lay beneath him. The two began to playfully wrestle until passion quickly erupted between them. They were swept away into a world they had created that was only for one another, everything else around them forgotten. 

+++++++

**Willow Creek, Montana**

“Oh my fucking God… May He have mercy on our souls for what we did this night….” Sebastian prayed. He stared in mute horror at the devastation the hunters had rained down upon the peaceful pack of werewolves. 

The rules of the hunting world were simple. They only killed supernatural creatures that were a threat to human life. Sebastian had joined the organization when his own family had been torn apart in a werewolf attack. He wanted justice and believed that humanity had to fight against the monsters that preyed in the night. Now he realized that he had become one of the very monsters he hunted by his association with Urban. 

He staggered across the blood-soaked ground, his shocked blue eyes surveying the decapitated torn bodies of the werewolves. After shooting the wolves, the hunters had returned to each body and chopped it apart. The level of violence displayed sickened Roche. He desperately tried to control his nausea as the pungent smell of death filled the evening air. 

When he came upon the dismembered and mutilated bodies of several young werepups something inside of him snapped. 

“You fucking monster!” Sebastian screamed, grabbing his Glock strapped to his side. He spun around and aimed the gun at Urban. Before he could even pull the trigger however, the hunter was suddenly in front of him. Urban immediately grabbed the gun, twisting it out of Roche’s grasp before backhanding the hunter. The powerful blow knocked Sebastian to the ground. His face was inches from the disfigured dead bodies. He gagged, trying to jerk away from corpses that surrounded him on all sides. 

He glared up at Urban who was looming over him. He could feel the malevolent presence of the other hunter as they converged upon him. 

“Go ahead fucker. Kill me,” he rasped out, spitting at the insane hunter. But Urban only laughed and kicked him in the ribs.

The blond-haired hunter cried out, hearing the crack of bones in his ribcage.

“I told you. You stay alive to bear witness,” Urban calmly said.

“Bear witness to what?” Roche asked, becoming lightheaded from the pain in his bruised and broken body. 

“The message that I’m sending out to all the werewolves. Return Jensen Ackles back to me or else I will kill every werewolf pack in existence!”

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: Massive thanks times infinity to the irreplaceable, always supportive oldbatj. Your energy, determination, strength of character and constant support is wondrous thing….. thank you. 

Author’s Note 2: We are close to the end of this saga. Therefore, if you want to know more, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!! 

 

 

 


	9. The Beta

“Are we going to talk about this, Brother? Or do I have to incapacitate you to get an answer?” Morgan asked his friend.

Jensen rolled his eyes and snarked, “You and what army, old timer?”

“I am not old! But I’m being serious, Jensen. We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“How about the fact that in two weeks there will be another full moon? I don’t want to lose you….” Morgan said before his voice broke, revealing his deepest fear. His mind flashed back to one of the most horrible moments in his life as Jensen dying, nearly leaving him alone in the world. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he angrily turned away from the hunter, not wanting to appear weak in front of his friend. His gut twisted with the haunted memories of the bloody injuries Jensen had sustained. But it was the raw grief and sorrow that continued to haunt his dreams each night. He was too ashamed to admit to his friend how much he feared for Jensen’s life. 

“Morgan…”

“No more lying, Jensen. I can’t handle going through what happened to you last full moon all over again. So we need to find a really old werewolf.”

“What?! Why?”

“To find out if there were ever any werewolves like you before. We need to know more about werewolf lore, their religion and history.”

“What do you mean like me? A freak?”

“You are not a freak, moron!” Morgan yelled his face reddening as he glared at his friend.

“Then what do you call me?”

“Special.”

“And how is ‘special’ not a freak?”

“Because if you were a freak, we wouldn’t love you so much!” Morgan growled but then silently groaned when he saw the gleeful expression on the hunter’s face.

“I knew you were always in love with me!” Jensen crowed victoriously.

“Jesus Christ, please give me the strength not to kill this fool….” Morgan prayed, looking skyward.

Jensen continued to chuckle at the pained expression on the omega’s face. He grinned and replied, “Since you have finally revealed the true depths of your feelings for me, tell me about this plan. You think some old werewolf will tell you what’s wrong with me?”

“You need to stop thinking that there is something wrong with you in the first place. You are simply different. Doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. And I’m not talking about you not completely shifting into a werewolf either.”

“Oh really? Then what were you talking about?”

“Your eyes. They were green.”

“They’re always green, dumbass.”

“No, I mean your werewolf’s eyes! They were these bright, supernatural, glowing green eyes.”

“So?” Jensen asked in puzzlement.

“All werewolves have yellow eyes.” 

+++++++

Jared walked into the den. All of his most trusted alphas knelt before him, forming a semi-circle. An ominous cloud of emotions filled the lair as tension skyrocketed higher with each passing minute. The alphas waited in fear, dreading the confrontation their Lord would have with them once he heard their request.

“Why did you call this meeting, Christian?” Jared addressed his second-in-command.

“We want to share our concerns with you regarding the Beta.” Chris replied, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest as adrenaline and fear coursed through his body. He had never feared for his life until this moment, standing before his Alpha to plead his case.

“What issues are you having with Jensen?” Jared growled menacingly.

“So now… the Beta is the hunter?”

The Alpha narrowed his amber-colored eyes. He snarled, “Jensen is my mate. Therefore he is the Beta. You dare to question what is mine, wolf?”

The rage emitting from the Alpha was too strong for the wolf to withstand. Chris immediately dropped to his knees, exposing his neck. He groveled, “I am not questioning your claim on Jensen. Please forgive the misdirection of my words…”

“Then what do you mean? Be careful with your words, wolf. I will not forgive another insult to my mate, even if it’s by accident.”

“Sandy….your wife. Is pregnant with your pup.”

Jared continued to glower at the kneeling werewolf in front of him. He coldly replied, “If the pup is truly mine, it will be raised by me. He will learn to harness his strength, power, and ruthlessness through instructions by my hands. But he will also be nurtured and loved by Jensen.”

“But what of Sandy? She is the mother of your pup.”

“Why are you suddenly so concerned about her? I thought you were against our marriage from the start...”

“Things have changed…. Forgive me again, my Alpha, but your new mate makes you vulnerable. If he is acknowledged as our Beta then this may send a wrong message to our rivals… that we are weak.” 

Before Chris could even finish his last word, the Alpha slashed at his throat. Arterial blood sprayed out from his torn, gaping neck wound. He immediately stumbled backwards, collapsing to the ground. All the other werewolves stared in horror as the long-haired alpha weakly clutched at his lacerated flesh. 

“You are allowed to live only because of the many years of loyalty me you have shown me. But you will never be able to speak again.

Jensen is my Mate, your Beta. If any of you dare to deny this, then come and challenge my position as your Alpha now. Or you will swear your loyalty to him this very night,” Jared proclaimed, his amber eyes assessing each werewolf in the room. 

All the alphas remained frozen in place, too frightened to move or to utter a sound that might rile their leader and spur him into another deadly display of rage. Suddenly there was movement in the crouching crowd. A blond werewolf was crawling forward. Chad stopped mere inches from Jared, exposing his neck in submission. He stated, “We, the alphas of the Padalecki pack, acknowledge and accept Jensen, known as Nemico, as our Beta.” 

 

+++++++

 

 **Fairfield, Idaho**

 

Sebastian stared in horror at the bodies of the dead surrounding him. In the distance, houses were being burned to the ground. He heard the hooting and hollering of the men as they celebrated their victory over their enemies. They didn’t seem to care that their foes were an innocent werewolf community that caused no harm to the general human population. Instead, the hunters brutally slaughtered the wolves, soaking the ground with werewolf blood.

The coppery smell of blood and death filled the air as the dense black smoke of the burning homes rose toward the darkening sky. Sebastian’s body trembled from the tragic devastation he had witnessed. He fought to contain the bile threatening to spill forth from his mouth.

“Please… when will you stop?” Sebastian begged Karl Urban. He turned and watched the flickering lights and shadows from the raging flames dance across the man’s handsome face.

“When Jensen is returned to me. And not one moment before then,” the dangerous killer replied before he maliciously grinned at the sight of the torn bodies of his fallen enemies.

 

+++++++

 

**Padalecki Pack Land, Canada**

 

“You think they are still looking for us?” Morgan asked.

“Who?” Jensen distractedly responded as his green eyes narrowed at the sparring movements of the omegas. He had begun training them on offensive fighting after he was satisfied that they had mastered the defensive combat skills that he had taught them during the past two months. He was proud of the great lengths that they had achieved in the short amount of time he had spent with them.

“The world that we came from. The people who trained us to become hunters…. the Agency.”

Jensen looked up at his friend, noting the conflicting emotions on Morgan’s face.

“I really hope not.”

“Why?” Morgan looked at Jensen in surprise.

“Because I killed several of their people in order for us to be free of that world... And if they ever do find us, they won’t see either of us as one of their own anymore. We will be viewed as the enemy.”

Morgan nodded, swallowing down his emotions. He still dreamed of the man he once was, the one that was still human. In the darkness of his dreams, he saw all the potential possibilities of what his life could have been. But in the brightness of the day, he knew how lucky he was that he was still alive. He would always have some regrets but he knew his life could have been far worse without his best friend by his side. He muttered, “But do you think they’re still looking for us?”

Jensen’s eyes darkened for a second before he replied, “Naw….I’m sure we’re pretty low on their list of priorities. They probably only looked for a few weeks, one month max. We’re not that important.”

“But you just said that you killed the other hunters from our unit…”

“Even more reasons for them to sweep this incident under the carpet. If word got out that a highly trained hunter went ape-shit crazy and killed his own unit, it wouldn’t look very good to the public. We’re supposed to protect humans from the monsters, not become monsters ourselves.”

“Hey! We are not monsters!” Morgan snapped.

A genuine smile broke across Jensen’s face. He replied, “For once you’re right, Morgan. We are not monsters.”

“Idiot.”

“Cradle robber.”

“Hey! What did I tell you about bringing up Bieber in our conversations?! I thought we both agreed not to talk about that brat!” Morgan groaned.

“Dude….I didn’t say anything about the kid. You did. You must have him on your mind….again…” Jensen smirked.

“Shut up.” Morgan grumbled before turning away from his friend. His brown eyes watched the omegas sparring against each other. Jensen allowed his grinning smile to slip from his face. He didn’t want Morgan to realize how much he still worried about the Agency that they had abandoned. His gut told him that they were still being hunted. He hoped that he was wrong but something told him that trouble was just beyond the horizon. He had purposely increased and sped up the training of the omegas. He wanted to make sure that they had the skills to protect themselves if something were to happen to him. He didn’t even want to think about how Jared would react if he became endangered. Instead he prayed that his gut feeling was wrong.

 _Please forget about us,_ he feverishly pleaded. 

 

+++++++

 

**Winchester Bay, Oregon**

 

Bloody, destroyed body parts littered the crimson-soaked ground around him. With shaking hands, Sebastian pulled out his satellite phone. It took several attempts before he could punch in the phone number to the Agency. 

“Why are you checking in this early, Hermes?” A disembodied voice addressed him in his code name. 

“I’m calling about our current mission….”

“Your Commander, Mars, has his orders. Follow his instructions.”

“Do you know what’s he’s doing? He is killing werewolves that have not attacked humans! He’s viciously slaughtering entire packs, not just singular wolves!”

“Hermes, you have your orders.”

“If we continue, full-on war with the werewolves will follow, if it hasn’t already started. Is capturing two hunters that important?” Sebastian pleaded.

There was silence, which gave the blonde a moment of hope that his entreaties would be heard. However, the next words he heard caused shivers of fear to shoot through his body. 

“If you disobey any direct orders from Commander Urban, you will be arrested and court-martialed for treason. But you will not be alive by the time your trial begins. Nor will there be any surviving members of your family. Do you understand, Mr. Roche?”

Sebastian dropped to his knees in defeat. He closed his tired, weary eyes and whispered, “You fucking bastards…”

“I will take your lack of response as a confirmation. Make no mistake... Our objectives are clear. Proceed with the mission.”

“And what is your mission? War?” Roche asked despondently.

“No, Hermes. Our mission has always been clear… the retrieval of Pluto. By any means necessary...”

 

+++++++

 

**Padalecki Land, Canada**

 

“Ahhhh!” Jensen screamed, jerking upright in bed. Strong arms immediately wrapped around his chest, pulling him backwards against the hard comforting body of his lover.

“What’s wrong?” Jared muttered against Jensen’s sweaty cheek.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying.” Jensen griped but immediately yelped when he felt Jared grabbing his cock and giving it a firm squeeze in warning.

“Fine…I had a freaking nightmare. Happy? Can you let go of my junk now?” Jensen groused.

“Never. It’s mine. I should put a tattoo on it: Property of Jared Padalecki.”

“You would, you freaking pervert.” Jensen mumbled before turning his head and burrowing his face into the werewolf’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent. Gradually the fear of the nightmare melted away until calmness filled him.

“Although I don’t know if it’s big enough to fit my entire name. Perhaps I’ll just have the initials ‘JP’ inked onto it,” Jared mused.

“You… motherfucker! ….are you calling my dick small?!”

“Well… compared to mine…”

“Yours is a monster mutant cock!”

“You weren’t complaining about the size a few hours ago. As I recall, you were begging me to fuck you harder and faster.”

“Oh, shut up!” Jensen huffed, twisting around in Jared’s embrace, giving the werewolf his lean muscled back. 

The Alpha chuckled and crushed the annoyed hunter closer in his arms. He leaned down and placed his chin on the hunter’s right shoulder. His semi-hard member immediately hardened as he pushed the pulsing giant length against Jensen’s ass.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re hard again?! We did it like four times already.” Jensen groused, his channel still feeling sore and wet from Jared’s come.

“Then two more times will not matter.”

“Two more times?!”

“Okay, fine. I will compromise. I can fuck you one more time. But you will have to tell me about your nightmare.” Jared ordered. Before the hunter could open his mouth, the werewolf immediately began stroking Jensen’s cock in his hands while nuzzling his neck. 

“Tell me….” 

Jensen closed his eyes, trying to control his rising arousal. He griped, “If you think for one moment you can control me with sex….then you are right. Asshole.”

Jared snickered in surprise, stilling his hands on Jensen’s thickening cock. 

“Did anyone tell you to stop jerking me off?” Jensen ordered, thrusting his aching cock into Jared’s hands. He could feel Jared’s smile against his skin as the werewolf resumed his touching.

“I dreamed of blood soaking the ground from the dead bodies that were littered around me. And I helplessly stood there, unable to do anything.” Jensen sighed in frustration, “Helpless…”

“Jensen….”

“I’ve been having the same dream for the past three nights. I have no fucking clue what it means or if it means anything. I’m just so tired of waking up to the taste of death in the back of my mouth.” Jensen wearily explained, leaning back into Jared’s strong body as those powerful arms wrapped securely around him, pulling him even closer. 

“Hush, my little hunter. It was just a nightmare.”

“It felt so real.”

“You are many things, but never helpless, my Jensen.”

Jensen sighed and twisted around in Jared’s arms. He placed his ear against Jared’s broad chest, listening to the solid, familiar heart beats of the Alpha. 

“Don’t think I have forgotten you calling my dick ‘small’. No sex for the rest of the night.” Jensen proclaimed with a smirk on his face.

“Come on, I was just joking. You know I love your small cock.”

“That’s it, no morning sex either. And that includes blow jobs!”

“Shit….I’m sorry?” Jared pouted. 

“Too fucking late. No sex until tomorrow…afternoon!” Jensen barked

“Do not pretend that you don’t want me. I can feel how hard your pretty cock is in my hand.” Jared seductively cooed to his lover. But Jensen remained adamantly silent. 

“Jensen….are you fucking asleep?! Damn it, I’m horny!” Jared growled. 

But the hunter ignored his lover and began drifting off to sleep leaving behind a very sexually frustrated Alpha.

“You’re just lucky that you are so damn cute. Fuck…” Jared grumbled trying to will down his aching hard on. He looked down at the man in his arms and grudgingly smiled. For the first time in his life he had found real peace. The blood lust in him was silent and his wolf was content. Foreign, tender emotions filled him. He had never been in love before and he now realized that the strange emotions he was feeling could be love for his little hunter.

His hands unconsciously tightened around his most precious possession. He would kill anyone that dared to take away his mate. 

 

+++++++

 

**Lakeview, Washington**

 

Elijah remained crouched in the woods, sharp rocks digging into his bare feet and hands. But his entire terrified focus remained on the men that were several yards away from him. He tried to calm his racing heart, biting his bloody lips to keep the sobs from spilling out of his mouth. He knew that if they discovered his hiding spot, he would be with his family. Dead. 

The thumping of his heartbeat grew even faster when he sensed a presence directly behind him. He closed his bright blue eyes and prayed to the Goddess Luna. He suddenly felt a hand wrap around his mouth, as an arm encircled his waist dragging him to his feet and forcing him far deeper into the woods away from his burning home. He tried to struggle, kicking and elbowing the man holding him captive. But his scuffles were useless against the man’s greater size and strength as he continued to drag Elijah deeper into the forest.

“Quiet! Or they will hear,” the man hissed in his ear. The warning words confused the young teenaged werewolf, making him still his movements. His nose told him that the man holding him was human. And he knew that it was a human group that had attacked his pack. Yet he heard the urgency in the man’s voice and instinctively followed the man’s demands.

Finally after many long minutes of distancing themselves from the chaotic massacre scene, the man forced both their bodies to the ground, landing in a jumble of trembling limbs. He could feel the man’s heart beating rapidly in his chest while the solid heat from his arms tightened around the young werewolf’s body. They silently lay against each other in the woods. Every time Elijah tried to speak, the man instantly hushed him. Heart pounding minutes went by before the man finally loosened his hold on Elijah. The boy cautiously scrambled forward, away from the man. He tried to see what the man looked like but his face remained hidden in the shadows. With lightning fast speed, the man grabbed Elijah’s sweat-soaked collar and dragged him closer. Steel-blue eyes bored into him.

“If you want to live, you’ll listen very carefully to what I say. Do exactly what I tell you and you might get a chance to make it out alive...understand?” the man whispered furtively to him.

The teenage werewolf nodded frantically, too frightened to speak.

“You’ve got a two-hour window of opportunity. Those fucking bastards are too deep in their blood lust to notice that you’re missing. So you go now. Do not shift into your wolf form because they will search the area for any signs of survivors. They will be looking for wolf paw prints. Stay in your human form and run straight through the woods. Avoid highways and bodies of water like rivers and lakes, they’ll be watching those areas in particular. Use the moon and stars as your guides. For the first 48 hours, you must try to run all you can, morning and night. But after 48 hours, only travel through the night. Do not trust any humans you encounter. Only pack. Do you understand?”

“Why did the hunters attack us? We didn’t do anything…”

“They are _not_ hunters! They are monsters...” the man hissed harshly.

Elijah whimpered at the vehemence in the man’s voice. He stuttered, “W-wh-where do I go?”

“You go to the biggest mother fucker I know…..the Alpha King. You go to Jared Padalecki. You tell him what happened here. You tell him that this same fate befell two other packs as well. Tell him that these monsters won’t stop until they get what they want.”

“What do they want?” Elijah asked.

“They want another hunter. They want Jensen Ackles. And whatever your King decides, he must not give them Jensen. For the love of God and all you wolves hold dear, you tell your Alpha to keep Jensen the Hell away from here. For all of our sakes.”

“Can you please come with me?” the boy begged tearfully, his entire body trembling with the idea of travelling by himself in the dark. He had never traveled a great distance without an accompanying adult werewolf. Fear of being lost, killed, or captured painted dark twisted images in his young mind.

The man reached over and gently patted his face. “I wish I could, kid. But I have to stay and bear witness. But you are going to be alright, just follow my orders. Hopefully you’ll get to live a good, long life. Find a mate… have a litter or two of pups. But you need to go now. I’ll hold them off the best that I can. GO!”

The man pushed Elijah, forcing him to run. And he did. But he twisted around one last time and glanced at the blond-haired man who was slowly making his way back toward the burning community that had been Elijah’s home for his entire life. Tears filled his eyes. He knew that it was the last time he’d ever see the man alive. For the man had made the ultimate sacrifice, his life in the hope of Elijah’s successful escape.

With a focused determination to complete the task thrust upon his shoulders, he pushed down the fear that threatened to consume him and ran deeper into the dark forest. His father had been the Alpha of the Lakeview Pack. Every Alpha knew the secret location of Padalecki Pack Land. During the attack, his Sire had taken him aside, given him the location directions and then pushed him down the escape tunnel out of their den. The brave Alpha had died hoping that his only son would be able to flee to safety and bring a message to their great Alpha. Now due to the heroic actions of the human man, Elijah was one step closer to fulfilling his father’s dying request.

 

+++++++

 

Sebastian walked away from the young, teenaged werewolf, knowing that he had signed his own death warrant if Urban found out about his betrayal. But he didn’t care. If he could save even one innocent werewolf, then it was worth the price. He hoped that the kid would make it to Padalecki land and deliver the message.

He knew that despite his warning, Jensen would come to Lakeview looking for clues. Although he had never personally met the hunter, Ackles’s reputation was well known and respected. His hunting skills were highly recognized. But it was also his investigational abilities that were greatly sought after. Sebastian knew that if he left a clue for Jensen, the hunter would be able to find it. The trick was to make sure that neither Urban nor any of his psychotic killing machines accidentally found the clue first.

His blue eyes desperately scanned the area for ideas. He knew he was running out of time. Soon Urban would come for him. Then a glint of metal reflected in the pale moonlight, catching his attention. He smiled and stealthily moved toward the object. 

 

+++++++

 

**Padalecki Pack lands, Canada**

 

Elijah knelt in front of the Alpha, too fearful to look directly up at the werewolf. After his exhausting, harrowing journey through the never-ending forestlands where he had spent several days lost, too terrified to seek out help, remembering the man’s warnings. He had finally found the heavily-guarded Padalecki lands. He was immediately accosted by several sentinel werewolves and dragged to see the Alpha for his assessment of the trespassing, unknown pup.

With his head lowered, his scared blue eyes staring at the ground, he heard the Alpha’ voice, “Why did you come to my land, pup?”

The words in Elijah’s throat froze as his entire body shook in terror. Even though he desperately wanted to speak, he was too frightened by the natural inborn power the Alpha was displaying. He trembled even harder when he saw how annoyed the werewolf king was getting.

“You are freaking him out,” a handsome werewolf with a scarred face growled at the Alpha. Elijah gasped in surprise that the Alpha King did not immediately attack the werewolf for his remark. Instead the Alpha rolled his multi-colored eyes and said with obvious affection in his voice, “If you think you can do better, my little hunter, then by all means... You are always better at dealing with pups.”

Elijah immediately realized that the green-eyed werewolf he was looking at was the Beta of the pack, based on the bond he sensed between the Alpha and the other wolf.

The scar-faced werewolf stepped forward and knelt down next to Elijah, shocking him even more with the gesture. He had never heard of a Beta that was willing to kneel to a wolf that was not their Alpha. It was a great honor that the Beta was bestowing upon him. He blushed and exposed his neck in submission. All the anxiety and fear began to melt away. 

“You’re safe, kiddo. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you,” the Beta gently whispered to him. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, slowly trickling down his pale, dirt-streaked cheeks. He felt a gentle pat on his shoulder from the green-eyed werewolf. He murmured, “They killed everyone in our pack…. Spared no one….Burned our homes….”

“Who?” the Beta asked.

“Humans. I think they were hunters but the man that helped me escape told me that they were monsters, not hunters…”

“Man? Do you know his name?”

“No. But he helped me. He wanted me to deliver a message… a warning.”

“You don’t have to tell us until you are ready, pup,” the Beta replied soothingly, noticing the increased tension and fright in the teenaged werewolf. Elijah nodded and closed his eyes, grateful for the kindness and patience the Beta was showing him. After taking a few more calming breaths he continued his tale.

“He told me that they had attacked an butchered two other packs. And said they wouldn’t stop until they get what they want…..a hunter.”

“Why do they want this hunter?”

“He didn’t say. He told me to tell the Alpha to keep the hunter away and safe. Said it was important to everyone to not surrender this hunter to those monsters.”

“Do you know the name of the hunter they are seeking?”

“Yes…..Jensen...”

The Beta looked at him questioningly, tilting his head to the side. Elijah explained further, “The hunter’s name is Jensen Ackles.”

Elijah stared in amazement as the Beta’s eyes immediately flared into a vivid, supernatural, neon-green color.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” The Alpha roared causing all those around him to immediately drop to their knees at the raw power in his voice. 

 

+++++++

 

“You are not fucking leaving my land, do you understand, Jensen? JENSEN!”

“You don’t have to shout. I’m standing right in front of you.”

“I am serious, Jensen. You are not to leave my land. This is a direct order!” Jared growled at him. He became further enraged when Jensen raised his right eyebrow.

“They are human hunters. I know how to handle myself. I am a hunter you know…”

“Whatever they are, they are not human.”

“What? But Elijah said that they were…”

“Humans cannot kill an entire pack of werewolves. Much less do it successfully three times. Whatever is killing these packs, it’s not human.”

“Shit… what are you going to do?”

“Don’t worry about it, Jensen. Stay in my territory.”

“You really expect me to stay here while you run off into danger?”

“Yes. As your Alpha I expect you to listen to my orders.”

“Okay,” Jensen replied, staring stonily at Jared. 

“Jensen….” The Alpha growled.

“I said, okay!” Jensen snapped, his eyes becoming a vivid, supernatural green. 

“I will be back in a few days. I will be leaving several alphas to guard you and the omegas.”

“I know how to take care of myself!”

“I know you do. The guards are there for my peace of mind. I would not be able to focus if I thought for one moment that my mate was in danger.” Jared explained.

“Oh.” Jensen replied, blushing a bright red. Warmth spread throughout his body at the Alpha’s words. 

“Be safe. Don’t make me worry…”

Jensen leaned upward and dragged the werewolf down for a sweet comforting kiss. 

“I promise not to leave your territory.”

 

+++++++

 

**Lakeview, Washington**

 

“How is this following Jared’s order again?” Morgan asked, trudging alongside his friend in the dense woods. 

“He said he wanted me to stay in his territory. He didn’t specify that it had to be on Padalecki land, just that it had to be within his domain. And since Jared is the Alpha of all of North America and Washington State is part of the United States, this is therefore still part of his territory.”

“Very logical... But your ass is so dead when he finds you.”

“Agreed.” Jensen grumbled.

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Jensen said, “You know, Morgan, that you didn’t have to come with me. I don’t want to get you into trouble.”

“How many times do I have to remind you? If you are going to rush into the something dangerous and unknown, I’ll be the one leading the way. I lead while you cover our flanks. That’s just the way we roll.”

Jensen grinned and replied, “For once old timer, you’re absolutely right.”

“I’m always right, Jen!”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me ‘Jen’?”

“Until I’m old and gray.”

“Oh…so I can stop tomorrow?”

“Shut up…” Morgan griped while his friend chuckled at his expense.

Jensen grinned but the smile on his face quickly slipped away as they crossed into the Pack land of the dead werewolf clan. He wandered onto the charred land and suddenly remembered the nightmare that had plagued his dreams for the past few nights. 

“Shit.” He muttered as he continued to walk forward. The smell of death, blood, and gore permeated the eerie, dead stillness of the night. Not one creature dared to stir.

“Fuck…?” Morgan hissed next to him. Jensen detached the emotional part of his mind from the horror of the scene before him as he moved among the torn, mangled bodies of the children and adults and began to concentrate and analyze the massacre. He forced himself to walk through the entire area, assessing how the enemy had infiltrated into the pack land borders. He examined the pathways that the killers used, the weapons they chose to use on their victims. Each choice the murderers made he evaluated carefully and came to one alarming realization. 

“Jesus Christ….they really were hunters.” Jensen muttered in stunned dismay. 

“What?! No humans can take on werewolf packs and win!” Morgan exclaimed.

“You’re right. They may not be humans, but they are definitely hunters. Check out the formation of the attacks, the weapons they used. We are dealing with a very experienced group of hunters.”

“Damn it! But hunters don’t go after peaceful werewolf packs. Why would the Agency approve this inhumane massacre?” 

“Maybe they didn’t. Maybe we are dealing with a renegade group of hunters. I’m going to check the premises one more time.”

“Why?”

“I want to make sure that I’m not missing anything. Elijah said that there was a man that helped him. Maybe the guy left something behind for us. A clue.”

“Really?”

Jensen shrugged before replying, “Won’t hurt to look.”

 

+++++++

 

After slowly walking around the same area three times and carefully scanning all the surrounding grounds, Jensen still could not find any potential clues that the helpful stranger might have left for him. He gave a frustrated growl and kicked at a piece of rock in anger. The pebble bounced off his boot toe and landed on a cloth doll a few feet away. Jensen was about to turn his head when the metal buttons on the doll’s dress caught his eye. He walked closer and bent down to pick up the doll, covered in dried blood. Stuck in the congealed blood, next to the buttons was an Army lapel pin. Jensen instantly suspected that the pin had been placed there by the stranger who had saved Elijah.

As Jensen examined the doll he felt something oddly out of place on the back of the doll. He pulled out a pocketknife and carefully sliced into a hole torn into the doll’s body. His fingers pulled out cotton batting and then a scrap of paper wedged deeply inside the material.

He read the note, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. 

“Who the fuck is Karl Urban? And why the Hell does he have such a hard on for me?” Jensen asked in confused puzzlement. Suddenly he heard a branch cracking a few feet away from him and the sound of an animal’s low growling. 

He spun around with his Glock raised in his right hand. But a massive, dark-gray werewolf immediately leaped onto his body, knocking him on his back. He found himself staring into the snarling, razor-sharp fangs of a monster that was aiming directly for his neck.

Shit.

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: Huge thanks to my dear friend, oldbatj! Thank you so much my dear for putting your time in beta my stories. But the most valuable thing is your friendship….priceless! To me, you really are The BETA ☺ 

Author’s Note 2: When I picture “Elijah” I picture a young 17 years old “Elijah Woods”. 

Author’s Note 3: If you hadn’t guessed it, I took a break before starting and completing this part. I even had thoughts of taking a longer break. And then the fear of never completing this story became a real possibility….

Author’s Note 4: So without further ado, if you are still interested, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!!


	10. The Weeping Cry for the Harbinger of Death

With the vision of razor sharp fangs snapping toward his throat, Jensen quickly shoved his knees up into the soft underbelly of the gray-furred werewolf, displacing it from its perch atop his body and catapulting the beast into the air to land a few feet from him. The former hunter’s hands immediately grabbed the silver blade strapped to his side and flipped onto his feet, with the cold metal gripped tightly in his right hand.

The werewolf snarled at him, its malevolent amber eyes watched his graceful movements as the two opponents assessed one another in the moonlight. The beast lowered its snout at the hunter, its sinewy muscles tensed, as it prepared for another attack. Unbeknownst to Jensen, his own eyes flared neon-green. Elongated fangs burst from his jaws as his fingernails lengthened and became claws.

The beast roared with fury before dashing toward him. It suddenly hurled itself in the air, its sharp canines aimed directly at Jensen’s throat. However the hunter grabbed the gray werewolf in midair and slammed its body onto the grassy ground. His claws pierced into the hide covering the beast’s neck. The werewolf immediately stopped struggling when it realized that each tug brought those sharp claws even closer to its jugular.

“Shift and reveal your identity to me, wolf!” Jensen growled. He instantly felt a wave of power rushing from his body, pouring into the unknown werewolf, forcing it to submit to his will.

The gray-furred beast fought against the order, shocked and fearful that another creature that was not its Alpha could command its body to change to human form. It continued to struggle despite the deadly grip of the claws digging deeper into its throat with each jerk. Bright green merciless eyes drilled into the wolf as it continued to desperately fight against the command. Bloodied human skin began to show in patches among the sweat-slicked fur. The sound of bones breaking and reforming filled the cold night air.

Beneath the strong hold of the hunter, the growling, bleeding naked form of a brown-haired man laid upon the grass. His blue eyes glared up at the dispassionate hunter.

“Your name, Wolf.”

The werewolf wanted to snarl out an insult but again he was compelled to answer the stranger. “Viggo.”

“What business do you have here?”

“It’s my home, you bastard! I’ll kill you for what you did to us!” Viggo growled as he began struggling against Jensen’s claws once more.

“Calm yourself, Viggo. I am not the one responsible for the horror that has been visited upon your pack.”

“Liar! The stench of humans is all over our land.”

“Do I smell human to you?” Jensen asked, raising his right eyebrow in puzzlement.

Viggo glowered at his captor. But he leaned forward, even though the claws pressed more deeply into his neck, in order to smell the predator before him. He realized that the creature holding him had the distinct smell of a werewolf mixed in with another unidentified scent. The man holding him might not be a human but he didn’t smell like a typical werewolf either. He grimaced and looked away, refusing to answer the stranger.

“Did you see who attacked your pack?”

Once again Viggo was compelled to answer. He replied, “I was away, visiting a neighboring pack. I did not come home until now. And then I saw my family….” The brown-haired werewolf closed his eyes, the devastation too much for him to bear. 

The claws were slowly removed from Viggo’s throat. Tears began streaming down his pale face. His whole being filled was overcome with grief, sorrow and guilt. His mind tortured him with the hopeless possibilities of him never leaving and somehow having his presence change the fatal outcome and avoiding of his family’s deaths.

“I’m sorry for your loss. I promise you that I will find those responsible for this reprehensible act and they will be punished.”

“Who are you?” Viggo asked. But before the green-eyed stranger could answer him, a loud roar echoed through the woods.

“JENSEN!!”

“Shit….” The stranger mumbled looking over his shoulder. Suddenly a blur of black shadows moved directly in front of them. Within seconds a large massive, snarling black werewolf stood before them. The thick waves of power radiating from the black werewolf, shook Viggo to his foundation. He found himself kneeling down on his bloodied knees to the growling werewolf, showing his submission.

He was stunned by the reaction of the stranger. Instead of kneeling, the man walked right up to the snarling werewolf without any fear or hesitation. The massive black wolf immediately knocked the man down on the ground, its razor sharp jaws digging into the man’s neck.

“Mother Luna!” Viggo cried out, expecting to see an arterial spray of blood coming from the wound. Instead he heard the man mumble, “This is my favorite outfit! You just got it all dirty again.”

The black beast growled at the man, seemingly snapping his mouth tighter on the fragile human neck.

“Would you stop drooling on me?” The man whined. He slipped his hands through the silky black fur of the enraged wolf, rubbing the monster, while loosely embracing the beast.

Viggo watched the pair and realized that the black wolf was not biting the man, but merely holding the man down with his canines. He continued to stare in amazement as the wolf began to gently sniff and lick the man from his head down to his feet. Sensing the great danger he was in by witnessing such an intimate moment between the pair, he immediately crawled backwards away from the intertwined couple; widening the distance between them while keeping his eyes trained on them. He did not want to draw any attention onto himself. His gut was telling him that the black werewolf was extremely possessive of the stranger.

“Sam… I’m freaking fine. Would you stop that? It tickles…” Jensen yelped out in laughter, feeling the cold press of the black snout trailing along his side. He could sense how worried and angry the werewolf was with him.

He sighed and tenderly tugged the werewolf up until amber eyes bored into green ones. He muttered, “I’m sorry, Sam.”

 _“You had us worried, mate. When we smelled your scent, Jared nearly became mad with blood rage. He was afraid that something had happened to you.”_ Sam mindspoke to him, hurt and disappointment was evident in his voice.

“I’m sorry.” Jensen whispered.

_“Please don’t do that again, Mate. We thought we had lost you. And that is more painful than any wounds that were ever given to us.”_

Regret filled the hunter’s eyes. He leaned upward and buried his face against the glossy black fur of the wolf.

“Please forgive ME. I never had anyone to worry about me before. I did not think how much this would hurt you and Jared. I’m sorry.”

 _“Promise me that you will never do this again, putting yourself in danger.”_ The black werewolf mindspoke to him.

“I can’t promise you that, Sam. I’m a hunter. If there are evil bastards killing innocents and I can do something to stop them, I will.”

The werewolf growled in warning at him. But Jensen ignored his behavior and continued, “What I will swear to you is that next time I leave, I will let you know. I will not leave you wondering where I am. But … I am not a coward.”

Upon hearing those words, the Alpha immediately shifted. Jared gripped Jensen’s face until neon-green eyes stared into his multi-colored orbs. “You are many things, my little hunter. But a coward is not one of them.”

“I will be a coward if I run away every time something bigger and scarier appears.”

“Running is not the same as being weak. In situations where you cannot win, you must withdraw to survive.”

“Easy for you to say. Have you ever run away from anything?” Jensen furiously snapped. 

“Yes.”

“What? When?!” Jensen exclaimed with astonishment.

“The feelings I had for you.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Jared!” Jensen growled in anger. He was infuriated that the Alpha was trying to manipulate his emotions.

“I am not. When I first met you, I knew that you were my mate. Hell, Sam pretty much told me the same. But I was not ready for the idea that a human could be my worthy Beta. Therefore I rejected you and declared you my enemy. But you were always on my mind. There was no escaping the memory of your green eyes. I had many chances to kill you, to rid my life of you once and for all. But I could not do it. You were my destined mate yet I was too afraid to claim you as my own.”

“Motherfucker…..what changed?”

“You came to me.”

“I fucking did not!” Jensen scoffed.

“You came with your omega friend, begging for my help. As soon as your feet touched my lands, I knew that I could no longer deny you as my own.”

“How convenient...” Jensen sneered.

Jared smiled. He leaned down and nuzzled his lover’s neck. He replied, “I am the beloved child of Mother Luna. When you came injured and bleeding from a bite, I knew that it was a sign. I must strike before the opportunity became too late. I claimed you as my own for you have always belonged to me. And I had always belonged to you.”

Jensen flushed, hearing the raw emotions in Jared’s possessive words. All the anger he felt for the werewolf immediately dissipated.

“You are still an asshat. But you’re my asshat.” Jensen grumbled. He leaned forward and buried his hot face against the werewolf’s neck.

“I will not allow you to run straight into dangerous situations,” Jared proclaimed.

“You just had to ruin the moment didn’t you?” Jensen griped.

“I will not bend in this matter.”

“Well, then we resolve this the old fashioned way.”

“By me fucking you so senseless that you will not be able to rise from our bed?”

“Ahh…no. We compromise. Seriously, dude, get your hands away from my junk. You think I’m going to let you come near it after that bombshell?” Jensen barked, annoyed at the amused Alpha. The werewolf continued to nuzzle at Jensen’s neck, producing quiet moans of passion from the hunter.

“The feel of your skin is addictive but it is your scent that haunts me. Even in my dreams, it follows me. You are everywhere….let me fuck you,” Jared muttered, placing tiny wet kisses along Jensen’s neck and collarbone. He hastily began stripping the hunter before gently pushing Jensen on the ground.

“Shit… can’t fucking think when you do that…” Jensen groaned. His fingers clutched at the Alpha’s silky brown locks. Jared gave a throaty, amused chuckle while he continued to kiss and lick along the hunter’s chest down to his thick, throbbing, red cock.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Jensen yelled when Jared swallowed him down. 

The Alpha immediately pulled his mouth away and wickedly replied, “I believe my name is Jared-fucking-Padalecki.” Before he once again swallowed down the engorged erection. 

Jensen thought he would go mad with pleasure as the werewolf continued to worship his cock. Tight wetness surrounded him. He then felt Jared’s blunt fingers plunging into his hole, driving him to thrust even harder into the werewolf’s mouth. The hunter groaned, his senses narrowed down to Jared’s mouth and fingers. 

“Jared!” He cried out before spilling hot come down the Alpha’s throat. He whimpered when Jared gently pulled away from his softening member, kissing the oversensitive head. He closed his exhausted green eyes. Jensen relaxed against the grassy ground, his body sated with Jared’s lovemaking. He felt the Alpha leaning over him, arranging his legs to drape around the werewolf’s waist. A massive throbbing cock was pressing against his loosened hole. 

“Don’t go asleep yet, my little hunter. I still have to fuck you senseless.” Jared muttered against his ears.

His eyes instantly snapped opened. He yelped, “What?!” 

+++++++

_“Jensen….Jensen…..Jensen…”_

_“Who the fuck is calling me! Show yourself!” The hunter demanded. He was in the middle of the woods, the moon shone brightly over his head. Despite how everything seemed vivid, he knew he was dreaming._

_“For a guy that got every inch of his body fucked, you sure sound grumpy. What’s wrong, sugar? He wasn’t very good? Ohhh… I know. He was tiny. Sorry, honey. Damn shamed that he’s not proportional,” a dark-haired woman said, appearing behind him. Jensen spun around and narrowed his eyes. She gave him a beautiful smile. He continued to glare at her._

_“If he was any bigger, I wouldn’t have a damn butt to sit on. Now who the Hell are you?” He pressed._

_“I have many names. But you can call me, Traci.”_

_“Great…I’m dreaming about a con artist.”_

_“Aren’t you a sourpuss.”_

_“What do you want from me?”_

_“I’ve been waiting for you for a very long time, Jensen.”_

_“You know I’m with a guy, right?”_

_“Sugar, I don’t want your body. Just your soul will do.”_

_Jensen’s hands immediately went to his sides feeling for his hidden weapons. However, he realized his body was free of any metal._

_“What are you?” He growled at the woman, making sure to stay outside her reach but still within eyesight._

_“Finally, the right question to ask.”_

_“But you are not going to answer me.”_

_“Right again, Sweetheart. Better watch yourself, you’re starting to impress me.”_

_“Great….now I can sleep at night.”_

_The woman lifted her head and gave a burst of delighted laughter. She grinned at him and replied, “It’s been a very long time since anyone has given me lip. And what luscious lips you have.”_

_“You’ve been hounding me for weeks because you want to compliment my looks?”_

_“I’m shallow like that, darlin’,” she replied before winking at him._

_Despite her seductive smile, Jensen didn’t trust her, he continued to edge a few inches away from her. He knew that he couldn’t die in a dream but his gut was telling him that this wasn’t any ordinary nightmare he was having._

_“Deliver your message to me, Traci. No more games.”_

_The teasing expression instantly melted away from her beautiful face, replaced by an ancient mask. He knew that it was her true appearance. She was something more than what she was pretending to be._

_“As you wish, θάνατος. I am here to tell you the true tale of the werewolf origins.”_

_“Why bother? I’m not your typical werewolf. That history doesn’t concern me.”_

_“Now that’s where you are wrong. We must learn of your past for it is the key to our future. The elders that had passed down the history of the werewolves had omitted one important event. The coming of the Harbinger.”_

_“Harbinger of what?” Jensen asked._

_“The Mother Luna loved her children equally. She made them unique and powerful in their own ways. Alphas were the protectors, leaders of the pack. The betas were the nurturers, charged with caring for the future generation. And lastly were the omegas, their true gift was their calming nature, for they were completely submissive to their brothers and sisters. They were meant to be the most cherished and protected of the pack for their presence guaranteed that all three could live side-by-side in peace and harmony. The alphas, betas, and omegas, needed each other to balance out their natures. Omegas cannot survive without alphas and betas and vice versa. But lust for power soon pinned brother against brother. The omegas were driven from their pack, and without their presence, the alphas and betas become feral monsters that made the land weep with blood and death for decades._

_The omegas became the hunted; those that were captured were treated like slaves. Soon their numbers were drastically depleted until they barely existed. Without their calming presence, the alphas and betas soon began to destroy each other. The end of times for werewolves was upon them._

_In the midst of the civil war within the packs, a white werewolf appeared. He was the Harbinger.”_

_“Why do I get a distinct impression that this was not a good thing?” Jensen dryly asked._

_“The white wolf was the Harbinger of Death. He came to restore the balance among werewolves. He killed all the feral beasts, reducing the werewolf population from millions to a mere fifty.”_

_“Shit….” Jensen whispered._

_“He not only killed feral wolves, but also those that were tyrannical and despotic that had enslaved their own brothers and sisters to increase their powerbase. And when the balance of nature was re-established, the white wolf was no more.”_

_“What does this have to do with me? Are you telling me that the werewolves are out of balance again? That the Harbinger will be coming for the end of times?”_

_“No, Jensen. I’m telling you that the Harbinger is already here.”_

+++++++

Gabriel Speight knelt on the floor of the den, bowing his head to his Beta. 

“Tell me what you need me to do,” he asked with fevered passion in his voice. 

“You had heard from the outsider that the human hunters are targeting and murdering packs. The killings will stop once Jensen Ackles is returned to them.”

“I was present when the weakling had whimpered his tale.”

“Then you understand that the survival of our pack relies on surrendering Ackles to the hunters.”

“Yes, my Beta.”

“I want you to make contact with these filthy, despicable humans. Let them know that we are willing to work with them in returning Ackles to them. Can you do this for me?”

“It will be my honor to serve you, my Beta,” he devotedly said, staring deeply into her beautiful dark brown eyes. She smiled benevolently at him. Her pale slender hand gently touched his face.

“You must be successful in your mission, Gabriel. The survival of the Padalecki Pack rests on your shoulders,” Sandy said. 

She watched as the kneeling beta nodded and lowered his face to the ground. He missed the malicious sneer that graced her scarred face. Sandy quietly fumed at the claw-mark scars that had never healed from her skin. The only marks that left permanent scars to werewolves were always related to silver. Yet the halfling’s claws left permanent welts upon her face. She was too embarrassed to leave her home without a scarf covering up the disfigurement. 

In the weeks that Jared had officially declared Jensen as his mate and Beta, Sandy saw all her supporters slowly turn away from her. There were only a handful of betas that were still loyal to her. Gabriel was one of those few remaining followers. 

Her hand tenderly drifted to her extended belly. She smoothly rubbed her stomach. _He will love us again, little one. Once we eliminate the halfling from his side, your father will return to us. Soon._ , Sandy thought. 

+++++++

“You want us to do what?” Matt asked, blinking owlishly at Jensen. The hunter had the omegas convened in the middle of the field in the afternoon hour. Several feet away from them, targets were set up. 

“There is a wide selection of weaponry here. I want you to master each type of weapon, be it guns, knifes, or axes. You will become an expert in all areas.”

“Why? If we are confronted with an enemy we will shift into our wolf forms. My wolf, Lana, will always protect me,” Kristen said. Her hazel eyes were full of confusion and doubt.

“There will be situations where your human form will be more advantageous than your wolf shape. For example, if a human had set up a bomb and his position was nearly two miles from here. Do you think you could shift into your wolf and get to him before he sets off the bomb? Hell no. It would take you at least ten minutes to get to him when it will only take him seconds to detonate the bomb. But if you were trained as a sniper, you could eliminate him as a threat within seconds, all without shifting into your wolf form. 

There are some monsters out there that are immune to many things except for iron, silver or even fire. You can’t use these types of weapons against these beasts when you are in your wolf form.

Rule one, kids, never assume that your wolf shape is the best form in all types of situations when facing an opponent. It depends. You always want to have several back up plans in case something fails. And I will make sure you will have that skill set mastered before we moved on to the next level of training.” Jensen explained.

“Wow….there’s more training after this?” Ian inquired, his bright blue eyes full of interest and excitement. 

“Yes. I’m training your bodies now. I want each one of you to feel comfortable and familiar with these human weapons. Learn them. Remember our previous lessons. Know your enemy. Know what weapons they use so that you can use it against them when the opportunity arises.

After this, I will train you on how to think like an investigator. Part of being a good hunter is to have a smart, quick thinking, brain. You will constantly be thrust into frightening situations where the lives of innocents will be depending on you to save them. If you start relying only on gut instincts and luck, you won’t survive past a month. You probably will also get someone else killed,” Jensen warned.

“How do you know we are worthy of this? That we are not too weak?” Michael quietly asked. His blue eyes were full of insecurity and anxiety. 

“I wouldn’t have wasted my time if I thought you couldn’t handle it. I told you before and I’ll tell you again. You are the best God-damned bunch of hunters that I’ve had the honor and pleasure of training. You are brave, courageous, gifted, hard-working and loyal. I couldn’t ask for a better group...” Jensen’s green eyes bored into each of the omegas until he saw acceptance and self-confidence reflected in their eyes.

“Well, I always knew I was better. You don’t have to tell me twice.” Morgan boasted, giving Jensen a cheeky grin.

“In your dreams, old timer. Oh wait….you probably have other young things to dream about.” Jensen snidely said, wickedly winking at his red-faced friend.

“Why do you always have to bring Bieber into everything, you damn perv! I bet you have a man-crush on him yourself,” Morgan embarrassingly huffed.

“You must mean ‘boy-crush’ since the kid is way too young to be considered a full-grown man. And I didn’t say anything about Bieber. You must always have him on your mind since you keep bringing him up. Just admit your cradle-robbing ways. We can get you help...” the hunter needled, anticipating his friend’s explosive reaction. 

“You… motherfucker!!!” Morgan bellowed before he launched himself at Jensen. The two friends end up tumbling onto the ground, wrestling with one another. Jensen quickly maneuvered Morgan on his belly, twisting his hands behind his back, as he sat on his friend’s struggling back.

“If you are faced with a weak-minded or emotional enemy... Use your words to your advantage, fluster or anger him so much that he will foolishly make a mistake that you can use against him. Remember, sometimes it’s better to use brains over brawn,” Jensen lectured.

“Get your heavy, saggy ass off me, you freak!” Morgan yelled.

“Why are you always checking out my ass? You got to get over being in love with me, dude. How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like you like that? You are way too old for me.” Jensen teased, slapping his hand on Morgan’s bottom.

“Ha! Don’t talk about age with me. Padalecki is super old. Makes me look like normal if I compare my relationship with Bieber against your twisted relationship with the Alpha.”

“So you admit that there is a ‘relationship’ with Bieber!” Jensen hooted gleefully.

“Shit… that’s not what I meant! You are twisting my damned words!” Morgan groaned before dropping his mortified face into the grassy field in defeat. 

“Tell me, when did you realize that you were in love with the kid? Was it when he showed up naked with only a guitar, strumming how he loved you in the twilight hours this morning?”

“Someone…pick up that 9mm Glock and shoot me in the head with it! Please…..” Morgan whined. But Jensen continued to torture him with Bieber taunts.

“Oh…I know what our Beta is doing! He’s showing us tactics on how to break an enemy into revealing his secrets!” Alona exclaimed, smiling adoringly at Jensen. 

Jensen blinked at her and replied, “R…ight. That’s what I’m doing. Totally not torturing my buddy because it gives me a sick pleasure to watch him squeal. Definitely showing you tactics.” 

“That really sounds believable there, Jen.” Morgan muttered.

“Don’t call me ‘Jen’!” 

“Get off of me, you lard ass! I can’t breathe. I need to show the kiddies how to use some of those weapons you laid out. I can’t do it if I’m unconscious.”

Jensen got up and helped his friend up. He groused, “I’m not fat! That’s additional muscle mass you are feeling!”

“You keep deluding yourself there, buddy.”

“Jared! Morgan is being mean to me!” Jensen mockingly shouted out. He chuckled when he saw Morgan dropping several shades of color.

“Goddamnit! I was joking! I don’t want to die over a joke!”

“You ain’t going to die. You’ll get mauled and lose a limb or two, but you won’t be dead. ‘Sides, Jared probably didn’t hear me.”

“Geez, thanks. I feel so much better.” 

“Jensen, did you call me?” Jared asked suddenly appearing at Jensen’s side. Morgan shrieked and ran away toward the Omega’s den kicking up a cloud of dust in his haste.

“Morgan, get back here! Dang it! This is all your fault!” Jensen growled, glaring at his lover. 

Jared smiled amusingly at him and replied, “Yes, my little hunter.” 

“Don’t you ‘my little hunter’ me! You are helping me out training with the kiddies or no sex tonight.”

“What do you need me to do?” Jared immediately responded in all seriousness. 

The omegas blinked at the Alpha’s demeanor when he was interacting with his Beta. This was the powerful werewolf that they had feared all their lives. Stories were told in pitch darkness of his cruelty, brutality and ruthlessness. The omegas had never seen him smile or laugh before. He always wore a dark and merciless expression on his handsome face. But in Jensen’s presence, the cold monster became a warm and loving Alpha that teased and chased his hunter around the field until both collapsed on the ground, laughing and kissing each other. No one could mistake the great affection and bond the two had for each other. Especially when Jensen was able to cause the Alpha to burst into laughter several times during the afternoon. 

They began to see how their beloved Beta could love the Alpha that they had feared for so long. As they continued to watch the mated pair in the fading sunlight until the two shadows became one.

+++++++

“I found a contact that was willing to setup a meeting. Heading out now.” Gabriel said. 

“Are you sure this contact is legitimate?” Jake asked, his blue eyes boring into the beta. His body was tense with adrenaline. 

“Nothing is certain when you are dealing with humans. They are a deceitful species. But we have to try. If it turns out false, then I’ll kill all the humans present as vengeance for wasting our time.”

“My sister plans to come with you.”

“Mother Luna, why?! She risks too much. Especially since she’s carrying the Alpha’s pup. You need to tell her to stay here in case this proves to be a false lead. We do not want to expose her to any danger. And if the Alpha finds out our plans to replace his halfling…”

“I know. But you try telling her that... She is too desperate to remove that fucking hunter. Her hatred is blinding her from the risks and consequences of her actions if she is caught. Pup or no pup, Padalecki will murder her if he discovers her intentions. You must be careful. Make sure no one is following you!” Jake snarled in warning.

“Of course I will! She is our Beta and I will protect her with my life even if it means my death.”

“Don’t think for a moment your death will be a quick one if Padalecki finds out. He will torture you and anyone you ever cared about. He is ruthless, evil, and cruel. Never underestimate him.”

“Of course I won’t. I grew up with his legends and stories. I know exactly what I am jeopardizing if I am discovered. But for the good of the pack, Ackles must be removed.”

“Agreed. Wait two miles from the Christo Waterfalls in one hour. Sandy will be meeting you there.”

“Thank you, alpha.” Speight replied, briefly bowing his head before walking away from the werewolf. Jake quickly glanced around, noting that no one was near before he headed in the opposite direction. They both failed to look upward. Hidden in the tree branches above their heads was a young wolf. His amber-hued eyes tracked the rapid movements of a disappearing Speight. 

+++++++

**Black Eagle, Montana**

“Show me evidence that you have Jensen Ackles in your possession,” the brown-eyed human replied. Even though a human was physically weaker than a werewolf, Speight knew he was in the presence of a dangerous and possibly superior predator. He was surprised at how fearful the man made him feel.

“I don’t have to prove anything to you, human.” Speight snapped, trying to hide his fear. But he instinctively knew that he did not fool the man.

“You have two seconds to show me proof before I slit your throat.” 

“Gabriel, stop antagonizing the man! Show him the photographs that we had taken of the bastard human,” Sandy ordered.

“But…” Speight tried to argue. 

“Do it!” Sandy snarled at him, her eyes flashing amber in her impatience. 

“As you wish...” The male beta replied, pulling out the glossy photos of the hunter. He was afraid that he was giving up their last leverage to a dangerous killer without first negotiating terms. He finally saw an expression in the previously impassive, handsome face of the man. The look in the human’s eyes as he glanced over the pictures made even his wolf cower in fear. 

“It seems that we are going to be working with each other after all, helping one another out. Please make yourselves comfortable. We have a lot to discuss...” Karl Urban said as he smiled at the werewolves. Gabriel shivered at the evil, nearly maniacal gleam in the man’s eyes. He wondered if his Beta had noticed how truly dangerous the man across from them was. 

Suddenly Urban’s cold brown eyes flickered to the half-opened windows of the hotel room. With lightning fast speed, he threw himself through the glass frame. 

“What the fuck?!” Sandy cried out.

When Urban appeared, he was dragging a struggling werewolf in his arms.

“Michael? Why in fucking Mother Luna are you here?” Speight growled at the omega.

“So I take it that this creature is not with you?” Urban mildly asked.

“That worthless piece of shit is certainly not one of mine!” Sandy hissed.

“Then you don’t mind if I kill him?” Urban questioned. 

“Go right ahead. No one will miss him.” Sandy declared indifferently. 

“That’s where you are wrong, you impostor!” Michael growled at them. Both Speight and Sandy gaped at him in stunned disbelief. Out of all the omegas, he had always been the most quiet, fearful and submissive of his kind. He never stood up for himself, allowing others to hurt and abuse him constantly.

“You dare to call me an ‘impostor’?” Sandy yelled.

“I do. You were never my Beta. Just a placeholder until our true Beta arrived. And when the Alpha hears of your betrayal, there will be nothing on this green Earth that will stop him from killing you.”

“And how will he know? You will never get a chance to tell him since you will be dead!” Speight snarled at the omega.

“My death will be enough of a clue. They will search for me.”

“You seriously think that you are even one bit worthwhile? You are nothing but omega trash! No one will look for you!” Speight jeered, his face twisted with disgust. 

Michael gave them a beautiful smile and calmly replied, “My Beta will look for me. He won’t ever stop until he finds me. And when he does….he will avenge my death.”

“You fucking cocksucker!” Sandy screamed as she launched herself at the defenseless omega. Her claws ripped into Michael’s chest, tearing away bones until she reached his heart. Mad with hatred, she gave a sinister smile before ripping out the still-beating organ from his body.

“I….Am…..Worth….y…..” Michael uttered, defiantly glaring up at the face of his murderer, refusing to back down even in his death. 

“You omega trash! Die! Die! Die!” Sandy screamed at him in rage. She clawed at his face, pounding into his facial bones until the werewolf became unrecognizable. Urban had dropped the body from his arms and watched impassively as the female werewolf became violently frantic, punching the corpse, crushing the bones to broken fragments. She was drenched in blood, flesh and hair. But still she continued to batter the body, seemingly trying to chase away Michael’s last words.

+++++++

Pain ripped into his heart. Jensen screamed in agony, immediately waking up from his sleep. He could feel the bond of one of his omegas dying. Tears streamed down his pale face as he desperately tried to help, but he knew it was to late. The omega had died.

“Jensen! What’s wrong?!” Jared roared beside him. But the hunter was still unable to speak, so consumed with grief and sorrow. He buried his tear-soaked face into his Mate’s arms, his body shuddering in anguish. 

The Alpha held him tightly in his arms. Jared whispered comforting words and promises into his ears. His big strong hands caressed Jensen’s quaking back. As time passed, the overwhelming grief lessened to a more tolerable level. 

“They killed him….” Jensen croaked, his voice still heavy with mourning. 

“Who, Jensen?”

“I don’t know… an omega… But I’m going to fucking kill them….”

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: First and foremost, great thanks go to my very supportive beta, oldbatj. She will always inspire me with her dedication, headwhipping beta speed, support and cheer. I am very blessed to have her in my life. Thanks hon!

Author’s Note 2: The ‘Viggo’ in this story is Viggo Mortensen in my head in case you were wondering. Also once I found out about Justin Bieber showing up naked with only his guitar in his grandmother’s home, I just had to incorporate that image into this part. It was too hilarious and funny to pass up! 

Author’s Note 3: I have placed a few clues into this part. In fact if you go back to some earlier parts, you can also pick up the clues. Have you been paying attention….:-P

Author’s Note 4: If you are still interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
